Everyone Needs a Hero
by SC Round Robins
Summary: On L2, Duo saves an abused Harry and takes Harry with him to Earth and where Harry meets the other Pilots. After the War, Harry stays with the pilots and becomes their brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Needs a Hero

Chapter: 1

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter One: A Mission and A Little Boy**

Duo sighed, staring up at the artificial sky of the colony he loved so deeply. L2 was his home, the place he'd grown up in. Sure it wasn't the richest of the colonies and had its fair share of problems but, as far as Duo was concerned, it was the best place in the universe to be. He was going to miss it when he left tomorrow.

A crackling noise issued from the watch on his wrist and Duo sat up with a sigh. He pressed the communication device and was instantly greeted by Doctor G's annoyed voice.

"Where are you? Get back to base now! We still have preparations to finish before launching Operation Meteor!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already, you old fool." Duo stood and brushed his clothes off. "I'm coming." He cut off communications with a grumble. "Can't I even have a second to myself to say goodbye? There's no telling when I'll see this place again… _if_ I'll see it again."

Duo candidly made his way down the street, shoving his hands into his deep pockets as he went. This time tomorrow he would be on Earth, taking on OZ and all its corrupt people. Even though he had been training for this for a long time, it still blew his mind to think that he was about to join the war.

A shout suddenly rang out in the night and Duo paused, titling his head. That had sounded like a child screaming. But it was nearly two in the morning and the streets were bare of people. Deciding to check things out, Duo made his way in the direction the scream had come from. He heard shouting down an alley and the distinct sound of skin hitting skin. Cautiously, Duo pulled his gun out and peered around the alley entrance.

A very large man was standing slightly hunched over with his back to Duo. He was wearing a tailored jacket that had been hastily thrown on over night clothes. His black loafers were untied and stood out against his pajamas. Duo frowned in confusion, wondering why a man with obvious money was hunched over in an alley in the middle of the night looking as though he'd just woken up.

A small whimper met Duo's ear and the braided teen was sure it wasn't from the large man. He watched as the man lifted his arm and Duo received his first glimpse of a small child. The little boy had his eyes closed tightly and was braced for the slap the fat man delivered harshly. The child was knocked off his feet and Duo had seen enough. He came around the corner, lifting his gun as he did.

"You ungrateful brat! You dare run away from me—?"

"With an ugly face like that, can't really blame him." The fat man whipped around, his face purple with fury. He froze as he came face to face with the barrel of Duo's gun. "People who beat up on little kids really piss me off, you know?"

"Th—this has nothing to do with you. L—leave at once!"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one with the gun, dude."

"This is family business! You have no right to get involved!"

"Family, eh?"

Duo glanced at the little kid who had scrambled to his feet. The child was clutching a backpack firmly in his hands and staring at Duo with wide eyes as green as any fake tree L2 had to offer. A red mark decorated his cheek from where he'd been slapped and his clothes were far too big. The sleeve of his shirt slipped down his right shoulder to reveal skin and Duo could just see a bruise coloring his back.

"Don't look like much of a family to me."

"Now see here, you worthless—"

The cocking of the gun had the man spluttering in fear and stumbling backwards while raising his hands defensively. Duo ignored him and looked to the child.

"He your family?" he asked.

The little boy glanced at the fat man. "My Uncle."

"You like him?"

"Not really…"

"Is that why you're running away?"

The little boy started in surprise. "How did you know?"

Duo grinned. "You kidding? A bag that big and wearing all those extra clothes? You're totally running away."

The boy lowered his head. "I was trying, sir. But I got caught."

"Bummer, little man." Duo glanced at the boy's uncle, making sure he was still scared shitless, before kneeling down. "Come here, kid."

"No thank you, sir."

Duo blinked. "Why not?"

The little boy stared at him as if he were crazy. "You have a gun."

Duo glanced at his weapon. He had forgotten he was holding it. Having a gun in his hand had become second nature after coming to live with Doctor G.

"Don't worry. It's only for him, not you. I ain't gonna hurt ya, promise."

The boy hesitated a moment longer before slowly walking towards Duo. He stopped as soon as he was arms distance away. He stared up at Duo patiently.

Duo smiled. "Where you from, kid?"

"We came from Earth. We're on vacation right now."

"Oh yeah? So you just figured it would be the best time to run away? In a place where no one would recognize you?"

The boy just stared at him, titling his head slightly.

"Or you just got fed up and decided it was time to leave."

He lowered his head again, clutching his bag tightly.

"Got ya." Duo grinned. "Hey, you want to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure?'

"That's right." Duo stepped forward and scooped the little boy into his arms. The child grabbed his neck out of instinct. "I'll take you somewhere better."

"Now see here! That is my nephew and you will not be taking him anywhere!"

Duo stared at the man, not impressed. "See ya later, fucker." He turned to leave, stowing his gun into his pants. The man shook with rage and grabbed a rusted pipe that was lying on the ground near his foot. Now that the gun was out of sight, his courage had returned. He raised the weapon up high and charged at the two with a loud yell. His large size made him slow and Duo didn't even have to hurry to draw his weapon and point.

Duo covered the child's eyes and pressed his head close to his chest before pulling the trigger. The gunshot was loud and echoed all around them, nearly drowning out the little boy's frightened scream. Duo turned away from the bloody scene he had created dispassionately. When the boy tried to lift his head, Duo pressed down firmly, making sure he couldn't see anything as they left the alley.

Duo didn't let the boy up until they were a good three blocks away. When he did, the child looked around curiously. He showed no fear, as Duo had expected.

"What's your name, kid?"

"…Freak."

Duo scowled. "What's your _real_ name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, I'm Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Yep, that's me in a nutshell."

Harry stared up at him. "Did you kill my Uncle, sir?"

Duo wasn't sure if he had killed man. He hadn't really been aiming at anything vital but there was good chance the fat man would bleed to death before someone found him. However there was no chance in hell he was telling this kid that. "Stop calling me sir. It's just Duo."

"So did you kill him, Duo?"

"Don't worry about whether he died or not. You wanted to run away, right? Well now's your chance."

"I thought you were taking me on an adventure?"

Duo laughed. "Okay, if you still want to go, I'll take ya."

"Where?"

"To Earth. I'm leaving in the morning."

Harry scowled. "I've already been there. I wanted to stay here."

"The streets of L2 are no place for a kid." Duo's voice was tinged with bitterness that Harry could not understand. "I ain't leaving you here."

"Where on Earth are we going?"

Duo grinned and pressed a finger to Harry's nose, laughing when the boy scowled. "That's a se-cr-et."

They arrived outside the hanger where the shuttle holding the Deathscythe was waiting. Duo paused and stared at the seemingly innocent metal walls surrounding one of the most dangerous mobile suits to ever be created. His mobile suit. With this weapon Duo would truly live up to his Shinigami name.

"What are you looking at, Duo?"

Duo shook his head and smiled down at the little boy in his arms. What the hell had he been thinking, picking up a kid like this? He hadn't been, to be honest. All he had seen was a little boy being abused and his natural instincts had kicked in. There was no way he could take this kid with him to Earth. Duo was a soldier, a soon-to-be terrorist; that was no place for a little kid.

But on the other hand, he had promised to take the kid with him. He couldn't back out now, that would make him a liar and if there was one thing Duo refused to ever be, it was a liar. He would take Harry to Earth like he promised and find him a nice place to live. A good orphanage with kind people, like the one he had been put in.

"This is where we're gonna stay for the night. We'll start our adventure in the morning."

Harry grinned at him. "Really?"

"You bet. But I need you to stay out of sight and real quite until then, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Staying out of the way is my specialty, sir."

Duo sighed. "I'll bet…"

Duo had let Harry use his bed that night and did an excellent job of hiding him from Doctor G. He had managed to get his hands on a space suit that would fit a little boy, courtesy of the local space port. Doctor G was gone before morning and so Duo didn't have to worry about hiding Harry as he got him dressed in the suit. The shuttle was built for only one person but Duo was confident that Harry was small enough to fit behind the pilot seat without a problem.

After feeding the little boy, who was too excited about their upcoming "adventure" to eat much, Duo tucked the child behind the pilot's chair. He managed to find a couple pillows so that Harry would be more comfortable before climbing into the pilot seat. As soon as he began the take-off procedures, everything else seemed to fade away. All that mattered now was the mission.

"Duo?"

Duo grunted at the tiny voice behind him.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered.

"…Don't be. I'm right here."

Well, the mission, and the cute little kid he had picked up along the way.

**A/N: I figured that I would add that tiny part of Duo thinking about finding Harry a place to stay when they got to Earth to make him appear… um, semi-responsible. Of course, we all know Duo won't do that. I mean really, how could he possibly get rid of something as cute as chibi-Harry?**

**And also, I wasn't sure what age Harry should be, so I just called him a "little boy."**

**Um, so I believe knoteach is next, if the list I have of people is correct. Have fun!**

**This chapter written by: Staryday**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 2: A Haven**

The journey to Earth was thankfully uneventful. Now Duo had to figure out what to do with the boy while he took care of his first target.

Sighing, Duo pulled his flight suite helmet off, and twisted around to look at the small boy tucked behind his seat. Duo couldn't help but smile at the boy, curled up; hugging one of the pillows Duo had given him, fast asleep.

Duo watched the small boy for a couple minutes. Asleep the child looked positively angelic... and extremely young. In the slightly too large flight suit, curled into a semi-fetal position, Harry didn't look more than three years old, where last night Duo would have put his age at about four or five. Considering the damage that neglect and abuse could do, Duo was pretty sure the boy was older than he appeared, but until he had time to sit the boy down and talk, he would have to just make his best guess.

Still, he had a mission to get to, and he sure wasn't going to bring the boy along!

Very carefully, Duo pulled the boy's helmet off and lifted him out of his hiding spot. Slinging a duffle full of supplies over his shoulder, Duo climbed out of Deathsythe's cockpit and rode the zip line to the ground. Slipping away from the Gundam's hiding place, Duo looked around for a place to change their clothes and a phone. Duo hadn't been planning on making contact with Howard until after his mission, but with Harry to consider, he was moving up that timetable. After slipping into an old shed, Duo gently shook Harry awake.

"Hey, Little Man, time to wake up," Duo whispered. He had to grin at the adorable picture the little boy made, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Duo?" Harry muttered, yawning again.

Duo pressed a gentle figure to the boy's lips. "We need to be quiet, Harry. We're on Earth now, so we need to change our clothes."

At the mention of being back on Earth, Harry perked up a bit. Carefully and quietly, Harry and Duo changed into normal street clothes. Duo frowned at having to put Harry back into the oversized clothes he had been wearing the night before. After he finished his mission he was going to have to get the boy some more clothes! After they were both changed, Duo picked the boy back up and they slipped out of the shed and were on their way.

"Well, Little Man, I need to call a friend to help us on our adventure," Duo told the boy quietly as he continued looking for a phone. Spotting a pay phone up ahead, Duo trotted over. "Ah ha! Here we go."

After a short conversation with Howard, Duo headed for the marina.

Drawing closer to Howard's salvage vessel, Duo whistles an off-key tune. Duo strode up the gang plank as if he didn't have a worry in the world.

"Duo!" Duo smiled and the tall lanky man.

"Hi, Howard," Duo greeted the man, shaking his hand.

"I wasn't expecting to see you for a few more days. What you need, kid?" the old mechanic asked casting a speculative glance over the young man his brother had trained.

"I picked up something special a couple nights ago, and I need a place to stash it before my mission," Duo explained lightly.

Howard looked at Duo in confusion. "If you're needin' to store something, you know you can leave it with us. You always did have a habit of pickin' up interestin' tidbits that would come in handy later."

Duo looked a bit uncomfortable, before adding, "Well, this is a little different from my usual salvages." Seeing Howard's continued confusion, Duo sighed and turned back to the dock. Whistling a sharp rising note, Duo watched Harry slip out of the hiding place Duo had found for him.

Howard followed his young friend, a bit confused about what in the world he was talking about. Following the boy's line of sight, Howard's jaw dropped open when he saw the small boy appear. Looking from the boy to Duo, Howard swallowed hard, "That's your find?" he asked.

"Yeah," Duo muttered, walking toward the small black-haired child. "Found him last night after he ran away from his uncle." As Duo picked up the boy, he made sure to shift the larger shirt enough to show Howard the bruises on the boy's upper back.

Howard watched the two boys carefully, noticing the bruises decorating the younger boy's face and back. Howard's eyes hardened as he turned to meet Duo's gaze. Nodding tightly he turned and lead the way back onto the ship. "He can stay in your cabin while you're gone. I'm sure so of the guys wouldn't mind havin' a kid aboard again."

Duo released a silent sight of relief. "Thanks, Howard. Hate to drop and run, but I've got a mission to get complete." Seeing Howard's nod of understanding, Duo set Harry down on the deck of the ship, and squatted down to talk to the very confused little boy. "Harry, I've got to go away for a little while, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. Howard, here, is a good friend of mine, and he will be taking care of you while I'm gone."

Harry cast a nervous glance at Howard, before looking back at Duo. "Why can't I go with you?"

Duo gave the boy a small pained smile, "I can't do that, Little Man. I have a job I have to do, but it isn't something you should have to see. No child should." Duo's voice had been quiet when he started speaking and only grew more so as he continued.

Harry still looked confused as he eyes seemed to search Duo's face for several moments. Suddenly he asked just as quietly as Duo had spoken, "Like my uncle?"

Duo was slightly shocked that Harry had figured that much out, but nodded his head. "Kind of."

Harry wasn't sure what to think. Du had rescued him, but he had also killed Uncle Vernon. Well, Harry wasn't absolutely sure he had, but Duo hadn't denied it. Now he was going to go out and kill more people. Still Duo had killed Uncle Vernon to protect himself and Harry, so maybe he had a similar reason to kill whoever these other people were? He was so nice; Harry could believe he would kill for no reason.

"Okay," Harry said, still reluctant to have his rescuer leave.

Duo gave the little boy a huge grin and a short hug. "Alright! Now, you go on with Howard, and I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Harry nodded, turning to go stand beside Howard.

Howard watched the two boys interact with interest. Duo seemed to really care about the kid, even though they apparently had only known each other for about a day. Laying a gentle hand on the small boy's shoulder as he stopped beside him, Howard reassured Duo, "We'll take good care of the kid while you're away. You just worry about you mission, 'kay?"

Duo nodded and threw a lopsided grin his way. Glancing at Harry one more time with a bright smile, Duo turned and trotted back down the gangplank and off toward Deathscythe. He wanted to get this mission over with fast.

Harry watched Duo run off with mixed emotions. While he didn't want Duo to leave him here, he also didn't want to go with him and have to watch if he was going to have to kill someone. Glancing up at Howard, he was glad to find a genuine smile still on the man's face.

"Well, I'll show you to a bunk near Duo's and get you squared away, then show you around the ship. Most of the crew really likes kids, so there'll be plenty of people willing to give you directions if you get lost. Come on," Howard said as he waved Harry toward the stern of the ship.

Harry followed the older man in the bright color shirt wondering what being a square had to with anything.

**This was written by: Knoteach**

**Here we are. Next up is ... ReaderGirl!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 3 – A New Home?**

Harry was led through the narrow hallway, surprisingly, it was neither dark nor dusty, as he had expected from the outside. He walked a few steps behind the colorful man, still wary of him. Life had not been kind to him, and one of the first lessons he had learned was that you can only really trust yourself. Despite the contradiction that was his almost unwavering trust in the boy who'd saved him from his old life, he did not trust easily, especially when it came to adults. And nothing, not Duo's own trust in the man or the general feeling of 'nice' that came from him, could break him of that habit so soon.

His thoughts strayed to the strange, braided boy, his savior, and he felt a pang of fear. What if he decided that it would be too much trouble to come back for a freak? Despite the short time he had known the boy, Harry had already become attached to his rescuer, and he knew that it would hurt immensely to lose him.

"-id? Kid?" Harry jumped back as a hand crossed his field of vision, far too close to his face for comfort. Howard stepped back at the boy's obvious unease, his hands up in front of him, where Harry could clearly see them.

"You okay? You zoned out for a minute there, kid." Harry blushed.

"S-sorry, sir." He turned his gaze to the floor, steeling himself for a slap; surely the man wouldn't let him get away with not paying attention.

"Well, come on then. This will be your bunk." Harry looked up, staring at the old man in astonishment. No punishment? His own bunk?

Howard was standing right outside a door, gesturing for Harry to enter. Harry did so, hurrying so as not to make him wait.

The room wasn't very large, a bit smaller than the Dursley's smallest bedroom. To the right of the door, were two bunks, Harry wasn't tall enough to see the top one, but the lower one was made up with a simple black comforter tucked neatly into the mattress. It seemed to Harry that it was a bit too... tidy for the boy he had met, but maybe he had judged the boy wrong.

Then he turned to left- the entire left side of the room was taken up by a long narrow table (rather, a board draped over a couple of file cabinets). The tabletop was littered with bits of metal, wire, and plastic, with no apparent rhyme or reason to it. Harry smiled slightly, this fit what he had seen of Duo's personality much better.

"Okay, kid... First thing, what's your name? Can't keep calling you kid, can I?" Howard grinned, trying and apparently succeeding at putting Harry at ease, as Harry answered with a shy smile.

"Fre- Harry, sir."

Howard's eyes narrowed at the hesitation, but, thankfully, he didn't pursue the matter, instead opting to lay out the rules. "Alright, Harry. First rule, no messing with the junk." He gestured wildly towards the messy table, "You never know what stuff Duo's been messing with, and it's best not to risk having anything... blow up on you. Second, don't go running around without anyone with you. Wouldn't want you to get lost, or hurt, after all. Third – not really a rule, but don't mess with anything you don't know what it is. Fourth..." He scratched his head as he thought, before grinning sheepishly, "That's actually all there is. Got it?"

Harry nodded seriously, "Yes, sir. Don't touch the stuff on the table, don't go running around alone, and don't touch anything I don't know what it is."

Howard grimaced, "And stop calling me 'sir' already. It's Howard, okay?"

"Yes, si- Howard."

"See, it's not that hard, is it?"

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He could learn to like it here, if everyone was like Howard.

"Alright, you can have the bottom bunk, at least for now. Why don't you stash the bag and I can show you around, introduce you to everyone."

Harry nodded before carefully laying his backpack on the bed.

Howard turned to leave, stopped by the small hand that had grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Um... Thank you, si- Howard." The boy's voice was small and unsure, but it made him smile.

"No problem, kid."

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. My first chapter posted before the deadline. Yay!**

**Next up... the one and only... Raliena. Good luck**_._

**This was written by: Readergirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

A Friend? An Ally?

1235467890

Duo looked around at the destruction he had caused. His music still blaring through his speakers.

"Good thing Howie's looking after the Kid." Duo breathed, "No way I'm letting him see this… Ever!"

Duo looked around, his mission was almost over. All he had to do now was leave and rendezvous with Howard.

"We best go by sea, Buddy." Duo decided, "Nice and quiet. Don't want to kick up too much fuss."

123456789

Luck didn't appear to be on the braided pilot's side, as it seemed that the sea was even more crowded than the air.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Duo asked rhetorically, as he cut down all opposition. "This is the sea you dimwits! Ain't nothing interesting down here!"

As the fight died down, Duo looked around, trying to find some reason for all the Mobile Suits to be in the water. His eyes caught a flash of light reflecting off metal. He moved Deathscythe closer to look at the object.

"So that's what they're searching for." He muttered, staring at the Mobile Suit… No, _Gundam Suit_, he realized. The shape was unmistakable. So similar to his own Buddy, and yet different.

The lights and siren were distorted by the water, but Duo recognized the self-destruct alert. He quickly disabled it.

"No need to destroy a good Gundam," Duo shrugged, "It'll be a good back up."

For a moment Duo thought about training Harry to fly it, for when he was older. But then he dismissed the idea.

"No way." Duo swore, "No fights. No battles. No wars. I'm keeping him safe. I'm not letting him get hurt. I'll protect him."

Duo hadn't quite realized it yet, but at some point since he had met the scared little boy, the child had found a space in his heart. A space that until then had only been inhabited by those who had since died. He was Family.

"Now, I'm sure Howie is around here somewhere," Duo stated, "And I can't drag this thing through water easily. So I guess I'll have to surface."

Deathscythe picked up the strange, yet similar suit, and started for the surface.

Duo managed to get out of Deathscythe and surface before his Buddy. He needed to check the area, after all. It wouldn't do him any good to be spotted. He didn't mind killing soldiers. But he was _not_ going to kill civilians if he could possibly help it.

For the second time in only a couple of days, he came across a scene he could not leave alone. Two kids, both about his age, were standing on a harbored submarine. A boy and a girl. The girl was dressed all in finery, while the boy looked like he was out for a jog.

The only thing wrong with the scene was the gun that the boy had pointed at the girl. It wasn't too hard for Duo in the half-light that the moon provided to notice that the trigger was being tightened, ready to kill the girl.

No time to think.

Duo aimed and fired, almost instinctively. But he wouldn't kill. Not this time. He didn't need to kill the boy. Just get the gun away from the boy. Hit him in the shoulder. Let the girl run away. Everything would be fine.

It wasn't surprising that they heard the shot… That the boy turned towards the greater threat… Duo had anticipated that, despite not having time to think… The way the boy held himself was a red-flag to the street-wise Pilot. The girl dropped, the noise startling her.

"Heero!" the girl called out, naming the boy for Duo.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded to know, despite his wound.

"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here." Duo repressed a smirk as he spoke, "Are you alright, lady?"

This would be the point, Duo would declare later, that he realized that while he was working off one script… Everyone else had been given a different copy.

"Heero!" the girl dashed to the wounded boy, "Are you okay?"

The boy ignored her, and dove for the gun that he had earlier dropped. Instinct made Duo fire again. Still only aiming to injure. Not to kill. He could not hide the death from the girl's eyes, like he had for Harry. And the boy was no fully grown man.

Duo would not kill them, unless he had no choice.

"Don't over do it," He warned, "Remember, you're injured."

'Just stay down,' Duo wanted to say, 'Just stay down! Don't make me have to kill you.'

But Heero was oblivious to Duo's internal monologue. He tried to rise again. Stumbling slightly as his wounded leg refused to take his weight at first.

"Stop it!" the girl demanded, placing herself between the two boys, "What do you want to shot him for?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Duo protested. Things were not following his script, and he had no way to sneak a look at anyone else's.

Duo watched in shock as the girl tore up her dress to bandage Heero's gunshot wounds. Though judging by Heero's slightly dazed look, he wasn't the only one confused.

"Wait," Duo muttered to himself, "How did I end up as the bad guy here?" The alarm on his watch alerted him to Deathscythe's position, "It's already reached the surface."

He didn't need this. Not now. Not when he was so confused he didn't understand what was going on. His calculations said he would have another ten minutes…

He couldn't let them see Deathscythe… "No one shall see a Gundam and live" and all that.

A magnesium flare would disrupt their night vision, allowing it not to be _seen_ (if Pestilence had only known the number of loop-holes he had left Duo…).

"Don't look, lady." Duo ordered, as he saw the girl try to spot the movement on the water. "I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here, but you'd better just walk away. Save yourself a lot of grief."

It was times like this that Duo was glad he wore a baseball cap. He wasn't as blinded as the others.

What happened next, Duo would never quite be able to get clear in his head; somehow Heero not only managed to get to his feet, but he managed to jump onto a missile platform and fire a bound trio of the things at the two suits.

"It's _my_ Mobile Suit." Heero was possessive in his statement. However the drama of the statement was somewhat spoiled by the force that propelled him backwards.

"What you doing you fool?" Duo demanded, knowing that the boy would never answer him.

The explosion rocked Duo's world to the core… There was no way that the boy just happened to find the _only_ rockets that could harm his Buddy… There was only one conclusion to draw from it.

"Aw man," Duo breathed, "He knows Gundaniams impact tolerance. Which means… he's the Mobile Suit's Pilot."

The problem was that Heero now lay face down in the water. And the explosion had alerted nearby guards. Hell! It had alerted everyone within a mile radius… at _least_!

Duo fled. It wasn't that he was scared. He knew the boy was alive. And he knew that the girl would rescue him and get him to a hospital. The problem would be which one.

"After all, I can't just leave such an interesting guy behind, can I?" Duo chuckled to himself, as he watched unnoticed from the shadows. "He's a Pilot. Has to be. He's like me… I can't just leave him behind."

Duo followed the ambulance to the hospital. The Alliance _Military_ Hospital.

"You don't make things easy, do you buddy?" Duo sighed looking at the problem.

But problems were Duo's specialty. Always had been.

Need a cure? Rob a hospital, run by the Alliance.

Need food? Rob the Alliance.

Need a Suit? Rob the Alliance.

Spotting a theme here?

Need a boy? Rob the Alliance.

Only this time, he would go in prepared. And would make some arrangements before hand.

It was about eleven when he used a pay-phone to call Howard.

"Hey Uncle Howie!" Duo chirped.

"Hey, kid." Howard replied, "How you doing?"

"Oh, I'm great. How's my baby brother?"

"Missing you bad, kid. He's settled in well though, these past three days."

"That's good to hear."

"You coming home, kid?"

"I've got the harvest to pull in." Duo slipped easily into the code that he'd organized with Howard previously, "And I found another pole-cart. I'm bringing it home with me, along with the horse. Is that okay?"

"I can clear some extra space in the stable. But the horse will have to share a stall with yours."

"Yeah, that'll do." Duo shrugged, "Also both the pole-carts are broken. So I'd like you to have my lunch ready at the back of the wheat field, if you would."

"Sure thing, boy."

"Thanks." Duo smiled, "I'll help you thresh the wheat later."

They both hung up. Duo looked up at the tall building in front of him.

"Now," He smirked, "I should go visit that patient."

Sometimes Duo wondered if the entire Sphere was blind. It wasn't as if he was hard to spot, what with his braid and all. But he could slip past even the most alert guards without any trouble whatsoever.

It didn't take him long to reach the correct room… Or at least the adjoining room. Where he could observe Heero for a moment… After knocking out the orderly, of course.

"Whoa," Duo whistled lowly, "He's something else." All the monitors indicated unconsciousness… But the video footage was clearly showing a different story.

It was habit, more than choice that allowed Duo to engage his smart mouth. In reality he wanted to praise this Heero. But that wasn't Duo's way. Though the respect and awe did come through, he thought… If you read between the lines.

Explosives had come naturally to Duo, during his training, much like piloting. So the explosive used to enter the room, didn't really cause much peripheral damage. However it caused a fair bit of disturbance, just to slow the guards down.

Duo watched his new companion as they fled together. He had always believed that you could tell a lot from a person by the way they moved. Heero was silent. But the silence was due to practice and training… Not necessity, like his own.

Heero's movements were… economical. Nothing wasted.

He was also fearless. Trusting that he could complete a Low Opening jump from a building. Even if it _was_ the fiftieth floor. And even if it _was_ on top of a cliff.

Heero was also crazy… or stupid. Not pulling the parachute until it was far too late… He must have passed out, or something Duo thought. If he'd only _told_ Duo he couldn't manage it… Duo would have switched with him. The laser parachute was far more gentle a landing, after all.

"Now I can understand you wanting to take your own life," Duo snarled, "But maybe… Just maybe, you should think of another way of committing suicide, buddy."

Broken bones were nothing to shrug off. So even though Duo was mad at Heero for the stupidity of his actions… He wasn't going to leave the guy on a beach for the soldiers.

He saw Heero tense as he approached him… So like Harry, Duo noted. Expecting a blow. Not the helping hand that was offered.

"Now, I'm not asking you to trust me, or anything. But right now, I'm the only friend you've got, pal."

123456789

Dredging up both Deathscythe and the _other_ Gundam (as Duo was starting to think of it) wasn't too hard, with the salvage equipment Howard had left for him.

What _was_ difficult was not punching Heero after he set his own leg.

Duo could fully understand the need to be independent. But there was independence and then there was taking it too far. Heero had not only crossed that thin line, but he was about a hundred miles into its territory.

But the look Heero gave his Gundam… Well, Duo knew they were on the same page there. They both loved their machines.

The look that Heero gave the Sweepers, when they transferred the Gundams to the ship, though, was cold and calculating.

Not that Duo had long to spot it, as he was tackled by a small, black-haired boy.

"Hey kiddo!" Duo chirped, "You been okay?"

"You came back." Harry murmured into Duo's shoulder.

"I said I would." Duo replied.

"People lie." Harry could barely be heard.

"Hey now!" Duo protested quietly, "I don't lie, little one. And I swear that unless there is nothing else possible I will _never_ break a promise or my word to you."

Duo carefully lifted Harry up, so that he was snuggled into his shoulder.

"Hey, Howie." Duo nodded to the old man.

"Good to see you're alright," Howard smiled, "You know you're not the only one, Kid."

"Yeah, I know."

"There were four simultaneous attacks last night." Howard stated.

"So there's five of us." Duo realized.

"Five?"

"His Gundam crashed into the sea from a great height… Atmosphere high. It's a pity."

"Why?"

"We're one too many to be the Four Horsemen."

"But there's always the one who left before they became famous." Howard grinned, as he led Duo through the ship to the mess hall.

"Ah, yes." Duo smirked, "Chaos. Five Gundams… Five Colonies… That's no coincidence."

They entered the mess hall.

"Wow, Howie." Duo breathed, "Business so slow that you've got them scrubbing the ship? I ain't never seen anything this clean."

"I need to talk to you about that." Howard muttered, "It's worse than you think."

The look on Howard's face told Duo that he would have to ask later, when Harry wasn't around. The same look was brought out along with the food.

It was half-way through the meal that Duo noticed that Heero was missing.

"Bet I know where he is." Duo declared as he got up from the table.

Duo was spot on. Heero was sitting on his Gundam, typing away on his laptop. By the mutterings Duo could just about hear, Heero was trying to work out what needed mending.

"Hey you!" Duo called out, "I'm calling you. You won't even acknowledge our help. Here I am, Mister Nice Guy, offering to fix your Mobile Suit with mine, but you just brush me right off."

"I don't want anyone touching my Mobile Suit. That's all pal."

"Well that's a joke." Duo sighed, as he climbed up the Suit.

"Do you want some food?" Harry held up a tray, from where he had managed to climb up the Suit as well.

Heero's hand shot out, grabbing Harry's wrist and twisting it slightly, causing the younger boy to cry out in pain… But still hold determinedly onto the tray, not spilling the food. Harry's hand brushed against Heero's broken leg.

"No." Heero growled, before releasing the wrist.

Harry scuttled away in fear.

"What'd you do that for?" Duo shouted, "He's just a kid!"

"He could be Alliance." Heero replied, "Using you to get to me."

"Now you listen here," Duo snarled slightly, "One, he's just a kid. No way he's Alliance. Two, no one had any way to know that I would pick him and bring him here. Three, no one had any way to know that I would find him. Four, _I_ didn't know I wasn't the only one. So either the Alliance has got _amazing_ intel on us… And therefore should probably have just killed me and replaced me with one of their own… Or the kid is just what he appears to be. An innocent. And I will _not_ let you harm him!

"I don't know why I bothered to rescue you in the first place. You're antisocial, think you're Evil Knievel and hardly speak. You've got such a gloomy personality, why don't you give up and stop pretending to be human!"

"Hey!" Heero stated, "Could you keep it down over there?"

"Yeah, sure," Duo shrugged, "Forgive me for interrupting."

An alarm went off inside Heero's Gundam; he slipped inside to look at the screens.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"I'm on call. An enemy carrier is transporting Gundanium Alloy. I'll see to it first thing in the morning."

"Hey! You can't go any where with your machine in this shape! We're talkin' miracles here!"

"It'd take a miracle for you, but I can handle it."

"Well, excuse me for being a mere mortal!" Duo started to stalk away.

'If you screw up, you'll be blown to smithereens.' Duo thought, 'Your missions have no room for failure, just like mine. Who are you any way?'

Inside the Gundam, Heero reached down to his makeshift splint. His leg had stopped hurting, the moment the tiny boy had touched it. Prodding it carefully, he was forced to acknowledge that it was healed.

He brought up the picture of the little child.

"Who are you?" He murmured, "_What_ are you?"

1234567890

**Okay, before I go, I ought to tell you something… I cannot believe two things… One, my plot bunny started this and I am amazed and stare in wonder everyday. So far this has been amazing.**

**The second… My lucky number is four. And I get the fourth chapter. What are the odds?**

**Well, that's me done. I apologize for blatantly ripping sections from the series, but they worked so well.**

**Next up is… Chumsy Chic. I hope I left this in a good place for you… But my muse dragged me this far and then said that he was done.**

**By: Raliena**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 5**

Duo slipped out of the room he shared with Harry once he was sure the boy was asleep. As soon as Duo had climbed down from the Gundam Wing Harry had been at his side in an instant. He hadn't let the older boy out of his sight for most of the day, following him around like a puppy dog. Duo had been fine with it- until he had to work. Howie realized the predicament and dragged Harry away, telling him that he could help out in the kitchen. Harry had brightened up instantly and dashed down the hall, leaving a laughing Howie in his wake.

Now though the kid was asleep and Duo decided that now would be a good time as any to have that chat with Howie. He wandered through the halls looking for the older man as he whistled a little tune he had picked up from somewhere. He found him in the kitchen, staring down at a cup of coffee.

"Hey Howie!" Duo said, plopping down into the seat across from the man. Howie started and looked up at Duo, not having heard him come in. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Howie sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's about the kid," he said, leaning back in his chair. Duo instantly sobered and leaned forward, propping his arms on the table.

"What about Harry?"

"I think he had it worse at that place than you thought Duo. We had pancakes for breakfast the morning after you left- the kid couldn't even finish one of them! Not to mention that he was the one who actually cooked 'em. He was up before any of us and he made enough food to feed all of us and then some, even set out all the plates and stuff. One for each person, except himself. When we all sat down to eat he disappeared into the kitchen again. One of the guys followed him to see why he wasn't eating and found him sitting in a corner eating a slice of bread. He just smiled and asked if the food was okay Duo! We had to drag him into the room and sit him down to get him to eat what he had made. He kept refusing, saying 'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said freaks don't deserve good food like that.'"

Duo growled, his eyes flashing with barely restrained anger. That fat tub of lard was so lucky that he was on Earth and not on L2. Or else his wife would have been joining him wherever he was now.

"That's not all Duo," Howie spoke up quietly.

"There's more?" Duo asked, his anger growing even more.

Howie nodded. "The guys aren't the ones who cleaned the ship Kid, it was Harry. He must have been up hours before us because most of the ship was cleaned before we even finished breakfast. I don't think he even slept. And when I asked him about his room he said it was so much better than his cupboard."

Duo got up, slamming his hands down on the table. "Damn it! What the hell did they do to the kid? He acts like a servant as if that's the only thing he knows! Why was he even with those people? What the hell happened to his parents?"

Howie could only shrug and sigh. "I don't know Duo. The only thing we can do now is make things better for him."

Duo stalked out of the room, murderous thoughts playing through his head. He slipped back into the room just as quietly as he had left and looked at the sleeping Harry with soft eyes.

"Your life will be so much better now Kid, I promise," he murmured softly as he ran his hand through the messy black hair.

… **That was like pulling teeth. Well, that's Chapter 5, extremely short though. Next up is… Neph!**

**This was written by: Clumsy Chic**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter Six

Duo sighed as he left Howard in the miss hall. He growled quietly, wishing that now, he had been aiming to kill when he had saved Harry. Heero had scared him too… Duo smirked, time to go 'talk' to Heero…

Duo found Heero in the Hanger, fixing him Gundum. "Hey" Duo shouted as he climbed up onto the suite. "Who do you think you were doing when you scared the kid earlier? He comes from a very bad background!" Deathsythe's Pilot glared at Wing's Pilot angrily.

"So?" the emotionless teen asked.

"Harry was treated as a servant in his relatives' house if not worse." Duo pulled the other teen away from the suite so that they could talk better. "You need to watch how you treat Harry. He was in a bad place before and we don't need you making it harder for him to recover by treating him the same way."

Heero blinked. "Oops." Heero felt something strange, was it regret?

"If you treat him badly then…" Duo let it hang. "I've got to make sure that Harry is still asleep, Howard told me that Harry cooked and cleaned this place, he doesn't think the kid got any sleep. Not only that, but you should have noticed how small he is."

"I apologize." Heero said quietly. Outwardly he showed no emotion but inside he felt horrible. * How could I have done that to a little kid? *

Duo grinned. "Make sure to tell the kid too before you leave, ok?"

"Of course…" Heero seemingly looked thoughtful. What should he do the next time he sees the kid? Well, other than apologize anyway… Heero felt out of his element, he was the perfect soldier after all.

Duo began to walk back to his and Harry's room. He wasn't sure what to do about this guy, he was so strange… * Maybe I shouldn't hang out with him; he might cramp my style… But if he does that again, he's going to meet the Shinigami and he'll be lucky if he survives! I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to Harry! *

666666

In a castle in northern Scotland, an old man was going over some school paperwork at his desk when Mrs. Figg flooed him. She did this to give regular reports on their Savior so at first he didn't pay much attention. His office was rather large and circular. Against one wall there was a cabinet where he kept his Pensive. Next to that and on the opposite wall there were bookshelves crammed books, some of which looked very old. Immediately to his right there was a large lit fireplace, out of which his informant's head was sticking out. By the window was a perch that belonged to his Phoenix familiar. His phoenix at the moment was resting with its head under its wing. Before him, though he wasn't looking, there was a door leading to the rest of the Castle and behind him there were several different yet very strange silver devices' all of them were whirring and several were emitting a white smoke.

"Albus! Petunia and Dudley have arrived home but her husband and Harry are unaccounted for!"

**This was written by: Neph Champion**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter Seven**

Albus glanced up and blinked at the worried Mrs. Figg. A quick glance to the left confirmed that Harry was still alive and relatively healthy… so nothing too bad had happened to the boy. "Arabella… are you sure you're not just over reacting? Perhaps his Uncle decided to take a few extra days holiday with Harry and will arrive later?"

Mrs. Figg gaped at him for a moment before glaring at him. "Albus I don't…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her as he waved aside her concerns. "Arabella, I can honestly tell you that Harry is fine. You know I would know if any serious harm had come to him. And besides, did you even ask about what happened with the missing pair? I'm sure everything is fine."

The woman in the fire shot an annoyed look at him. "No, but I know…"

"Well then, you shouldn't jump to conclusions! I'm sure everything is fine. Now… I really need to look over these accounts. You will let me know if this issue doesn't sort itself out soon won't you?" He turned back to his work in a clear dismissal, leaning back over the papers on his desk.

Behind him, Arabella Figg gritted her teeth. She didn't know why he bothered to have her watch the Dursley family when he never listened to her concerns anyway. If not for poor Harry, she'd have left this nosy neighborhood a long time ago. Still, he did pay very well. "Very well Albus, I wish you well with your paperwork."

Then she was gone with a faint pop as she pulled her head out of the flames. Albus spared a glance at the now orange flames and picked up a lemon drop to suck on slowly. Perhaps he should have Arabella moved away from Privet Drive, she was getting far too fond of the boy. Didn't she understand that in order for young Harry to grow up to be a useful member of society he had to endure some adversity? Regular chores were good for young children! They gave them some responsibility in life. And as for those claims of bruises and other injuries… well children enjoyed rough play all the time, particularly young boys. Just look at the House Quidditch teams! No, Harry was fine. His instruments would tell him if Harry's health was damaged too badly.

Although… He probably should check up on that particular family soon. It had been a while since he'd last looked in on them. It wouldn't do for Petunia and Vernon to forget any of his careful instructions… His plans were far too important. Harry Potter could not be allowed to grow up like his parents had. Lily's temper combined with James' confidence and that much raw power? It was a recipe for disaster! No, it was best for all concerned if he learnt some humility early on in life. That would make things far better in the long run… It was after all, for the Greater Good.

HP GW HP GW

Harry woke up, feeling better than he had in a long time. Blinking owlishy, he stiffened as he heard a faint snicker and twisted around to stare at where Duo was watching him from a tall stool. Pouting, he tried to untangle himself from the bed sheet. Normally, he didn't have this problem. The Dursley's had never given him anything more than his baby blanket – and that had been far too small to get tangled up in.

"Need some help there, little man?"

Harry shook his head, biting his lip as he slowly eased himself out of the sheet cocoon. He didn't want his rescuer to think he couldn't look after himself. Duo might think him too much trouble and give him away!

He didn't need to worry though, the older boy just chuckled and walked over, lifting him up easily and dumping the sheet back onto the bed. Harry made a mental note to come back and make the bed properly later. "Thank you Duo."

Duo gave a one armed shrug as he set Harry down gently on the floor and pulled a bag out from under the bunk bed. Harry looked at it curiously. It was colorful and had pretty swirly shapes on it.

"Here you go Harry. One of the guys picked these up for you yesterday after you went to bed. Now let's see..."

Harry watched confused as Duo emptied the bag out onto the lower bunk and couldn't suppress a soft gasp. There was a surprisingly large amount of clothes in there and even more importantly… they still had the labels on! They must all be brand new. Why would someone go through all the trouble of buying him brand new stuff? The things he had worn yesterday were fine… and much better than what he usually had…

"What's the matter?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Duo who was watching him with a slight frown on his face. Harry bit his lip. He didn't really want to make Duo angry or sad. The older boy had been so nice to him, but he had got angry when he'd told him that his name was Freak… just like the others had got mad when Harry had mentioned his cupboard. Would Duo get mad about this too? If he made Duo mad the other boy might decide he was a bad boy and send him away! He didn't want to get sent away from Duo!

"Harry?"

Duo reached out slowly to him, and carefully pulled him into a hug. Harry clung to the older boy like he was a lifeline. Everything was so confusing here! He didn't know what he was supposed to do! Sniffling, he tried to fight back the tears that were desperate to fall. He knew it wasn't working though. Duo would be so disappointed in him… Boys weren't supposed to cry.

"Oh Harry…"

Duo pulled the kid closer and carefully rubbed soothing circles on his back. He had a faint memory of Sister Helen doing it for him once, when he'd come back from school after a fight with one of the older kids. It had made him feel better then, and he hoped that it made harry feel better now. Part of him wondered if it was just everything catching up on the younger boy, or if it was something else. He'd seen the look Harry had given the clothes… something was up there.

"M' sorry."

Duo blinked and looked down to see that angelic little face gazing up to him with sad green eyes. "Not your fault little man. Sometimes it's good to have a little cry. Y' know, get it all out."

Harry blinked at him, before peering at the bed where the pile of clothes could just be seen. "I can't have all that."

Duo raised an eyebrow. Why would Harry say that? Duo had checked out his bag before while the kid was asleep. He had barely anything with him, and the clothes he was wearing before had been subtly disposed of by Howard. Apparently they'd been too worn to be worth the effort of cleaning. Harry had almost nothing else to wear other than the second hand outfit one of the Sweeper's had found for him yesterday.

"I mean, they're all new. I don't deserve new things. I'm a bad boy."

Duo struggled not to gape at the kid, taking a moment to regain his composure. When eh did, the first thing he felt was a hot wave of anger. Harry did not just say that… This needed to be fixed. Harry should not be saying that in such a matter of fact tone of voice, like… like… it was a fact! Duo had never met a kid who was so good at staying quiet and staying out of the way. Harry was one of the best behaved kids he'd ever met!

"Harry, you're not a bad kid." He caught the resigned expression on the boy's face, like he'd heard it before but knew that it wasn't true and fought to suppress a snarl. "I mean it Harry. You're the best behaved little…" He stopped as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"Five."

Duo blinked in shock, staring down at the kid. "Five?"

"Uh huh."

Harry was staring up at him with his big green eyes, not understanding what was so terrible about what Duo had just learnt. Duo didn't think that he could just tell him that he'd thought Harry was a rather small four year old at worst. He was way too small to be five… the amount of food he'd had to have been living off… even he hadn't been that tiny…

…_found him sitting in a corner eating a slice of bread…_

Duo closed his eyes and forced down the anger, pulling the young boy into another hug. Harry snuggled into him happily, ignoring Duo's faint trembling. The pair held it for a minute before they were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Glancing up at it, Duo growled at the interruption. Harry just clutched him tighter.

After a second, a young sweeper stuck his head round the door and grinned sheepishly. "Um Duo? Howard wants to talk to you. It's about the Gun… uh… your suit."

**Next up is… Esthergilbert89**

**Have fun! ;-p**

**This was written by Dream of Stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Everyone Needs A Hero Chapter 8**

Aboard the ship, everyone turned to the next person next to them as a shout was heard…

"WHAT?"

…shrugging to each other, they returned to their tasks, disregarding the shout. Something was bound to happen anyway with the Gundam pilot on-board.

"What do you mean some of the parts are missing? How did this happen? What-"

Howard interrupted. "If you'll let me explain first, _then _you can ask questions later... mind you, it's not _me _that did this, so I'm not really in the know. Ya' know?"

Duo huffed and crossed his arms. "_explain." _he ground out.

Howard grinned. "As far as I can tell, someone, and here I'm assuming the boy Heero, took some of your inner workings and matched them with his Gundam, thus making his Gundam ready for his er...task. He also left a note." Here, Howard pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket.

Due grabbed it angrily. He read the note and then crumpled it up in disgust.

It said:

_I took some of your electrical parts. They'll be easy to replace._

_Heero Yuy._

Far away in Gundam 01, Heero smirked. He had a feeling that Duo was cursing his name. Oh what fun.

Now, time for his mission...

When Duo had finally calmed down, he went back to Harry. He knew that the child would be doing something. He scowled. Probably helping in the kitchen or doing some cleaning.

As expected, he found Harry in the kitchen, trying to help the cooks, and it looked like he was succeeding.

"Ya know kid, ya really have to stop that. It isn't your chore, you don't have to feel obligated to cook for all of us, and it is definitely _not_ your responsibility to do anything here."

Harry turned around, startled. He hadn't heard Duo come up. That was bad. Not hearing someone come up behind you usually ended up with a slap around the head... amongst other things.

"B-but if I don't, what am I supposed to do here as repayment? I _can't _do nothing. It-it's not proper Mister Duo."

Duo snorted. "Mister? Me? Uh-uh. You got the wrong dude pal. I ain't no Mister. Never have been, never will be. It's just Duo, ok? Or you can call me Shinigami, but that ain't right for you either. No, just Duo."

Harry looked skeptical. Duo sighed, walked up to Harry and picked him up

"There now little guy. It's ok, why don't we go back to the room and read for a bit? How are ya with that? Or do you wanna go back on deck and see what the other guys are doing? I might have to leave soon for another...meeting, but I'm sure that in the meantime, we can do something fun for a little while!"

Harry tilted his head in thought. He had had enough of the room, and he liked to be in the open again, so he replied. "Can we please go outside for a bit?"

Duo nodded. "Sure thing little man! We'll have some fun outside...maybe annoy a few people. Who knows? We'll find something to do!"

and with that, they headed from the kitchen to the deck.

Harry loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair as they swept through the ocean. While Duo was talking to a few members of the crew, Harry made his way over to the rails, trying to see as far across as he could. But there was no shore-line in sight. Harry looked down and gasped. The water was so pretty! Little white things on top of the blue ocean, and below that, he could see some sort of large fish swimming along with the boat. Some of them had pointy fins, and some had some funny curved ones, but each of them was so beautiful, swimming down there.

He leaned over more to get a better look, and suddenly, he was slipping over the rail. He screamed out in fright, and before he knew it, he was in the water, and some of those pretty large fish were coming towards him.

Duo turned around as he heard the scream, and suddenly he knew what had happened. Harry was nowhere in sight. He turned back to the crewmen, and shouted.

"Harry went over-board! Sound the alarm! I'll go in after him!"

He turned around and sprinted to the edge, jumping off in a dive to get to Harry. He didn't know what was in the water, but he didn't even know if the little one could swim. He _had _to get to him. If there was anything dangerous down there, he at least had a small gun that would do some damage. All he had to do was _get to Harry._

As soon as he hit the water, he knew that something was up. It was cold, there were waves that swelled to a meter because of the boat, but there were no dolphins or any other fish around.

He cursed. He saw it then. Harry was sinking down, sharks were swimming around him. But what _really _surprised him were that there were dolphins trying to head off the sharks. In the center. Harry was unconscious.

Duo began to swim toward Harry as fast as he could, but not fast enough. One of the sharks had come too close, snapping at harry, before something amazing happened. The shark flinched back, looking stunned as if its nose had hit a wall. But that's impossible, there wasn't anything in the ocean that could do that!

He swam faster and at last reached Harry. He didn't feel any resistance, so wrapping his arm around Harry, started to swim upwards, Harry still unconscious.

As he reached the surface, he began looking for the float. There! I was a few meters away, but in easy distance. The dolphins came up above them, swimming around then, guarding them, guiding them, and finally they reached it. Duo settled the float around Harry and took hold. They were on their way up.

As Duo was lifted with his precious cargo, he wondered what on earth could have made the shark act like that. He sighed. Another oddity with Harry. As they reached the top, the crew pulled them over and they were safe.

Now all Harry had to do was wake up and hopefully, answer some questions.

**AN: That's it folks! 1,123 words. I DID IT! SQUEE! I hope that you'll like it. This is actually the first time I've tried to write a harry fic with Gundam in it, so WHOOP!**

**anyway, up next is...Staryday! Good luck hun!**

**This was written by EsterGilbert89**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter Nine: Goodbyes Are Forever So Don't Say Them**

Harry saw the water rushing towards him and barely had a chance to close his eyes and mouth before he was plummeting into the cold ocean water. His head swam as the sudden change in temperature made him dizzy and almost passed out. Harry opened his eyes and cried out as the salt water stung them. Water poured into his mouth and the little air Harry had left rushed from his lungs, leaving him choking and swallowing gulp after gulp of saltwater. He tried to kick his feet and swim upwards but Harry no idea how to swim or which way was even up.

Suddenly, something hit his back and Harry was sent forward, his head reeling even more than it already was. He wasn't sure what hit him but he didn't like it. There was no air left in his lungs and Harry felt his body beginning to sink as his vision clouded over. Just as he was sure he was about to drown a beautiful voice reached his ears. It was a woman and she sung her words instead of spoke them.

"What's this? A poor little boy has fallen into my depths."

Harry's blurry vision cleared just enough for him to make out the face a beautiful woman with flowing red hair. Her eyes were solid green and her face and hands were dotted with shining fish scales. She had no feet, only a fin that allowed her to glide around Harry through the water.

"Oh, a little wizard boy." Her laugh was musical. "No, no. I can't take a wizard child to my depths. You're kind are more trouble than they're worth." She touched his face and Harry stared at her with dull eyes. "I think you need to go back to your family, little wizard child. Look, he comes for you now. The dolphins will protect you until he arrives."

Harry didn't have a chance to understand her as the darkness finally overcame him and he passed out. When he awoke, he was back on the ship, coughing up water and gasping for air. Duo was next to him, soaking wet and resting a hand on Harry's back.

"You okay there, kid?"

Harry blinked up at him miserably. "My throat hurts…" he whispered.

"Not surprised, after all that." Duo sighed and lifted Harry into his lap. "Someone get him a blanket and something for his throat!" The crew hurried to obey as Duo ran his hand through Harry's hair. "Now I know you like it outside, but maybe next time you want to go swimming you let me know first, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall."

"Well of course you didn't." Duo held him back and looked Harry over carefully. "Are you sure you're all right? None of the sharks got ya?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir. The mermaid said the dolphins would protect me** (1).**"

Duo blinked. "The what?"

"The pretty mermaid. She said the dolphins would protect me. And she said I was a wizard."

Duo half smiled. "Harry, there's no such thing as wizards or mermaids."

"Then who was the pretty woman?"

"It was probably just a dream, kiddo." A crew member appeared with a blanket and hot tea and Duo wrapped Harry up tightly. "Let's get you to bed."

Duo sat with Howard, a coffee in his hands. It was late, nearly midnight. Harry had been ordered to stay in bed all day and Duo had enlisted the help of the whole crew to make sure the boy stayed there while he worked on his Gundam. Heero's note had been true, getting the parts to replace the ones he stole was easy, but it was just time consuming to fix everything. He was still only half finished and expected to pull an all-nighter to complete the task.

"So how's that kid doing?"

"He'll be fine. Keeps talking about pretty mermaids though."

Howard smiled. "It's good for little boys to have dreams. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I think it's rather healthy."

"Maybe. What's not healthy is putting up invisible shields around yourself to keep sharks away."

"What?"

"Nothing." Duo stood. "I think I'm going to finish working on Deathscythe. If that kid gets up, let me know."

"Sure thing, Duo."

As soon as Duo entered the cockpit to his Gundam, a message flashed on his view screen. He frowned and made sure the transmission was coded before opening the file. His eyes took in the words quickly, memorizing them effortlessly. A minute after opening the file it was deleted completely from his system. It was time to get back on track. He had a new mission to complete.

Duo spent most of the night fixing up Deathscythe and when he was finished he began preparing for mission. It was going to be a long one and, hopefully, his last one. Gathering all his supplies and preparing Deathscythe to move was a long and tedious process. Howard woke at the crack of dawn and was shocked to see Duo still up, nursing a cup of cold coffee.

"Still not finished?" he asked the young teen.

Duo glanced at him. "I got a mission. I'll be leaving by noon today."

"How long?"

"However long it takes." Duo tossed aside a wrench and grabbed some pliers. "You still okay with watching Harry for me?"

"Of course. We all love the kid."

"Good. When I get back, we need to talk about what to do with him."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean I can't keep him." Duo stood and ran his hand over his braid. "Don't get me wrong, Howie, I want him. I really do but come _on_, I'm a Gundam pilot. A freaking terrorist. I can't keep a kid."

"Duo," Howard placed a hand on his shoulder, "if that's what you want to do, then you better do it quick. Harry's already attached to you and the longer you wait the more it's going to hurt him _and_ you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Duo jumped into the cockpit of his Gundam and powered the systems up. "I'll be back in a couple of days and figure something out then."

Howard quickly moved out of the way and watched as Deathscythe stood and launched into the sea. It vanished in the ocean's depths within moments, completely free from detection. Howard sighed and leaned over the railing.

"Howard?" a tiny voice called. The old man turned in surprise.

"Hey now, we told you to stay in bed. You had a bad fall earlier." Harry hesitated, shuffling from side to side. Howard smiled and knelt down. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Where's Duo?"

"He had to go to work. He'll be back soon."

"He didn't say goodbye."

"Duo never says goodbyes. He says goodbyes are forever and he doesn't like forever." Howard lifted the light boy into his arms. "Let's put you back to bed. As soon as Duo gets back, all three of us will sit down and talk."

**(1) In the HP books this is not how mermaids are described. But I figured in Harry's little boy mind, he wouldn't know the difference between a mermaid and something other creature in the ocean. All he would see is a pretty lady with fish like qualities and think "mermaid." He's still too ignorant to know anything else. So that's why the descriptions don't match.**

**I'm sorry for the horrible quality and length of this chapter. I've had a very hard week. The only week I can't sit and write this chapter properly is the week my turn comes around. How unlucky is that? Anyways, sorry again.**

**Knoteach, good luck to you. Make up for my lack of… anything in this chapter.**

**This was written by: Staryday**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 10 – Truths and Promises**

"I'm home!" Duo called as he walked out of the hanger. The mission had been relatively simple, go in, destroy the carrier, get out. There had been no complications, and so Duo was able to return home days earlier than he'd planned. Unfortunately, that also meant that he was going to have to decide what to do with Harry that much sooner.

'DUO!" A small black blur flew out of his room as Harry launched himself towards Duo, an act that would have sent the braided pilot to the floor had he not braced himself, and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy's neck.

"What's up, little guy?" One look at the small boy's face told Duo that something was wrong, Harry looked like he was about to cry.

"You left and Howard said you don't say goodbye, but you didn't even tell me you were leaving and I thought you didn't want me anymore and you weren't going to come back 'cause you saw me do freaky stuff." After spouting it all out in a single breath, Harry tightened his grip, burying his face in the pilot's hair. Duo looked towards Howard, who was standing in the doorway that Harry had come out of. _'What?' _Duo mouthed silently, pointing to Harry with one hand, even as he supported the boy's weight with his other.

Howard mouthed back, '_We need to talk.'_ before gesturing for Duo to put the boy down.

"Harry, I'm going to put you down now, OK?" Harry stiffened, releasing his grip on Duo's neck.

"Sorry." he whispered as he allowed Duo to lower him to the floor, only to step back a few steps and bow his head, bracing for a blow.

"...Harry?" Duo just stared in confusion at the younger boy, wondering what he had said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry for que- questioning your judgment." Harry said, his voice completely void of emotion, though his eyes shone with unshed tears as he recited a phrase that had been burnt into his memory. He had violated the one of the most important rules his uncle had laid out for him, surely Duo wouldn't let him get away with that. He had ruined everything. Duo wouldn't want him anymore. "Please don't make me leave!" he was unable to stop himself from crying out, "I deserve punishment, but please don't make me leave!"

Duo realized what was wrong in an instant, his eyes blazing as he cursed Harry's relatives. Taking care to keep his voice calm, he knelt on the floor to reassure the shaking boy. "Harry, it's okay." He reached out, lifting Harry's face so that he could look him in the eyes. "You won't be punished for telling us what's on your mind. You have done nothing to deserve a punishment."

"Bu-but I... I showed disrespect." Harry stuttered out, unwilling to meet the other's eyes. "Uncle Vernon says f-freaks must be respectful to their betters. And when they're not, they get hit and sent to the cupboard without food."

Duo sighed heavily, "Harry. You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Understand? You are an adorable little boy who has been mistreated. And you weren't disrespectful. You merely told me what was wrong. And even if you did do something wrong, you don't deserve to be beaten."

Harry stared at him, nodding his head in acknowledgement, despite his clear disbelief. Duo pulled him close, comforting the smaller boy, doing his best to restrain his anger. Harry stiffened at the first contact, before sinking into the embrace, even returning the gesture.

After a few minutes, Howard coughed, and the two boys separated slowly, neither wanting to lose the warmth that was so rare in their lives. "You okay now, Harry?"

Harry nodded, his cheeks reddening as he stared at his feet, not wanting the other to know just how much he had enjoyed being hugged. He had often seen other families, other kids hugging their parents, and wished that he could have that experience. And now that Duo had given him it, not once, but multiple times, he couldn't see himself without his braided savior. Suddenly, he realized that Duo had never said he wouldn't have to leave. "You're going to send me away, aren't you." It was not a question, but a matter-of-fact statement.

Duo froze, looking towards Howard for help. The old man just shrugged, leaving Duo to respond on his own. "Let's go sit down." Harry frowned, but allowed himself to be led back into the room he shared with the braided boy.

Duo sat down on the bottom bunk, gesturing for Harry to sit next to him. Howard just continued to stand in the doorway, ready to offer his support if needed.

"Harry..." Duo started, unsure of what to say. Harry just stared at him, resigned to the fact that he was unwanted. "It's not that I don't want to keep you, it's just..." He trailed off, not wanting to say the wrong thing. A pleading glance towards Howard yielded nothing, so he pushed on, doing his best to explain exactly what he was feeling. "... I can't risk your life. I'm a... soldier. I kill people and there are many people who would love to get their hands on me because of that. If I keep you with me, you'll be in danger. The people who are after me, if they find you, they won't care that you're just a kid, they'll take you to get to me. I... I don't think I could live with myself if I got you killed." _Not again. I won't let Harry die like Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo... Everyone I love dies and if that's what it takes to keep him alive, I won't let myself love Harry._

Seeing that Duo was too caught up in his memories to continue, Howard looked to see Harry's reaction. The scarred boy was just staring wide-eyed at Duo, he had never ever, in as long as he could remember, had anyone want to keep him safe. In fact, Vernon had complained about how the freak should just die, save him the trouble of taking care of him. The very thought that Duo would be sad if Harry died brought a joyful feeling to his chest, though it was dampened by the thought that he would have to leave. As he studied Duo's face, the older boy's obvious sorrow made up his mind. "I'm not leaving." Harry knew that should Duo decide to, his words would be enough to deserve an entire week in the cupboard, but they had to be said. He wouldn't let _his_ Duo be sad. "If you want to keep me, then do it. Don't make yourself sad because of me. I want to stay with you. If you don't want me to go, then I won't. If you really do want me to go, then I will." He said, though it was clear that he couldn't believe Duo would ever truly want to keep him.

Duo looked up, Harry was looking at him resignedly, his eyes far more weary than any five-year-old's should be. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, both Harry and Howard looking at him with concern. "You're... you're right." He managed to say, pulling Harry into another embrace, "Can't argue with that logic. Kiddo, looks like you're stuck with us." He looked towards Howard, "We'll just have to make sure he can take care of himself, won't we?"

Howard smiled, nodding. "Welcome to the family, kid."

Harry just smiled, _Family._ He returned Duo's embrace, ignoring the tears sliding down his cheeks. He had family now, and he wouldn't let anyone take it away from him. Even if he had to use the freakiness to stop them.

**Well, hopefully you like it. A bit emotional, but hopefully no one's too OOC.**

**Next up is... Raliena. Good luck!**

**This was written by: ReaderGirl**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Deception and Union Meetings

1234567890

Duo watched Harry sleep that night, while he reviewed his last mission.

Okay, so meeting Heero again, even if briefly had been sorta cool. But the Mexican style standoff hadn't been fun. Even though he knew that Heero hadn't known about Harry's past, he was still torn between wanting to pound the guy and wanting him to just smile a little. It would be better if they could team up on missions. Make things easier.

Well, at least Heero had wanted to return the favor. Destroying that Suit had helped. But Duo wasn't sure if when he had yelled: "Damn you. I'll get you back." Whether he had meant that he would pound Heero for hurting Harry, or whether he actually meant to return the favor and help Heero out.

Duo's laptop flashed up a message. Duo's face fell slightly as he read it.

He quickly checked that Harry was fast asleep, before slipping out of the room to find Howard. Howard was waiting for him in the mess hall.

"You've got another mission." Howard sighed, seeing the boy's face.

"New Edwards." Duo nodded.

"How long ya go?" Howard asked.

"I don't have to move until dawn." Duo replied, "But if this works out… The War should be over before it really begins, Howie."

"Don't get your hopes up, Kid." Howard sighed, "Wars have always had people saying things like 'Over before Christmas'. It never happened that way."

"I know, Howie." Duo shrugged, "But I gotta take that chance. Every day this War goes on… Harry's in danger. And I don't want him to grow up like me. Knowing only War. I want him to know Peace. I remember an old prayer I heard once… 'If there is to be conflict, let it be in my time, so that my children may know Peace'. That's what I want. No more War Orphans. No one else like me."

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Howard asked, "I don't know if that little boy will survive without you."

"I'll be careful." Duo nodded.

"And this time," Howard stated, "Tell the boy you're going. He thought you had abandoned him. You've got a lot of work to do, if you're going to correct what those scum that had him before did to him."

"You mean _we_ have." Duo corrected, "You're family too, Howie. But yeah, I know. I'll tell him."

123456789

"You gotta go, again?" Harry sniffled slightly.

"Yeah, munchkin." Duo nodded, "But don't you worry. I'll be back. We're family, now. And I'm not letting my little brother grow up without me."

"Little brother?" Harry stared at the older boy.

"Yeah," Duo agreed, "You're family. That means you're my brother."

"Does that mean I'm Harry Maxwell now?" Harry asked. Duo could see the longing and hope in the emerald eyes.

"If you want to be." Duo shrugged, "You can stick with Potter, if you'd…"

The braided boy got no further than that, as Harry bowled him over with a hug.

"Harry Maxwell, it is then." Duo declared, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Come back safe?" Harry insisted.

"You bet." Duo grinned, "See ya later, bro."

Duo had to fight with himself so that he didn't look back as he walked away. He knew that he would see a little boy with tear-filled-eyes. And he doubted that his resolve would manage against that image.

123456789

The first step to get to New Edwards was to steal a carrier plane. However when Duo arrived at the nearest base to steal one, he found Heero already in the process of stealing one himself.

"Well," Duo muttered to himself, "I don't see any point in us making the trip _separately_."

It didn't take much to open the back of the craft and load Deathscythe aboard. And Duo wasn't too surprised when Heero greeted him with the business end of a gun. So he didn't change his attitude at all.

"Hey, you load yours on too, pal." Duo called up, "I'll come and take over in the cockpit."

It was a logical suggestion, so Duo wasn't too shocked when Heero slipped the safety onto the gun.

"Do what you want." Heero said bluntly, before dashing off.

"I must be getting through to him." Duo muttered to himself, as he scrambled into the cockpit, and finished running through the pre-flight checks.

123456789

"Oh man!" Duo grinned as they flew through the air, "This is gonna be quite the battle, isn't it?"

"This mission's really big," Heero almost sighed, "I don't think you get it."

"You bet I do," Duo protested, "This is our chance to finally destroy the OZ organization."

"This time is different," Heero stated, "We're going to eliminate every OZ leader."

"Yeah," Duo nodded, "And then I can stop fighting."

"What about the kid?" Heero asked after a long pause.

"Harry?" Duo laughed, "He'll be fine. We'll live together. I'll do what I can to heal what his relatives did to him. He'll know a world of Peace… Did you apologize to him?"

"Not yet." Heero answered bluntly.

"Well," Duo smiled softly, "Time enough later."

123456789

"Okay," Duo muttered to himself as he swung his scythe, "We appear to be having a Union Meeting here. All we need is number five."

"The thing I want to know," Duo readied himself to shift into either attack or defense, "Is whether those two guys are on the same side as us… And if they are… Do they know it? Friendly fire, isn't."

Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw the plane with the leaders of OZ take off, but before he could get a lock Heero was moving. Duo watched as the plane was destroyed.

"Mission Accomplished." Duo heard Heero declare over the radio link. Heero's voice had a sense of pride and satisfaction to it.

The next problem was that the red and white Gundam had slipped into a more aggressive stance, though Duo couldn't exactly tell when. Things always got confused during a battle.

"Thanks for those missiles earlier, buddy," Duo drawled, "Now I'll return the favor."

Duo moved to attack. The adrenaline caused him to ignore the fact that the black and gold Gundam could back up its partner and destroy him. All Duo could see was that the red and white Suit was ready to attack Heero's Suit.

They started to exchange blows at first, but Red-and-White had the advantage with longer range weaponry. Though Duo knew he could absorb the blows for a while, eventually he would be destroyed.

"Cut it out, you guys!" Duo was vaguely aware of a voice over the radio, but he ignored it.

However he could not ignore the jets of fire that cut between him and Red-and-White. Both Suits jumped backwards.

"And here's number five." Duo muttered, staring at the newest Suit: Blue-and-White, "The Union Meeting may commence."

"Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles yet?" The Suit's Pilot demanded.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

The explanation and proof rocked Duo's world, and he could hear Heero's equal shock and horror. Duo knew that while he was shocked… Heero would be horrified… After all, it was Heero who had done the deed… Not that Duo would have not done it had he had the chance.

"Military Intelligence," Duo swore, "Biggest *^£%(%$ oxymoron in the Sphere!"

Red-and-White and Blue-and-White rushed off to get a carrier plane. Obviously they were going to chase after Trieze. Duo started to follow, but Black-and-Gold's gentle words stopped him.

"Our missions have always focused on attacking when they least expect it. But the enemy clearly has the advantage right now."

"I see what you're saying, kid." Duo breathed.

However there were also other problems. Such as the still fighting Mobile Suits.

"So we didn't get them all." Duo murmured, as he dived out the way. Black-and-Gold mirrored his actions. But Heero stayed still.

"Move, you idiot!" Duo snapped. Heero didn't seem to hear him. Thus Duo was left with only one option… He wasn't going to leave Heero here to be killed, so the other side had to die.

"So how long to you expect us to look after you?" Duo wasn't expecting an answer.

"Your friend has just gone through a little too much it seems." Black-and-Gold commented, but didn't condemn. A fact that Duo was grateful for.

And while he was grateful that someone on the base informed them that the large missiles were set to self-detonate… They were set to _self-detonate_! A fact that Duo quickly wished wasn't happening. He told the others to split, after Black-and-Gold confirmed the information. But Black-and-Gold pointed out that they would never clear the blast radius.

123456789

"I gotta say," Duo sighed as he flew away safely after Heero had dealt with the problem, "You're quite the guy, Heero."

123456789

Duo had barely been on Howard's ship for a day and a half, before his next mission arrived.

"Go, go, go." He muttered, "Hey Howie, how's Deathscythe doing?"

"He'll be ready in a couple of hours, Kid." Howard called over to where Duo and Harry were playing hide and seek. Harry was hiding and Duo counting. "You got another mission."

"Yeah," Duo shrugged, "But I won't need Deathscythe to start off with." Duo glanced at the computer screen again, "In fact…"

"In fact what?" Howard frowned.

Internally Duo was weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to do.

#It wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't be in any danger. The school does take kids from about six… And if anything, having him around will make the mission safer… They'd be looking for a single operative… Not one with a kid brother… If they're looking for child operatives at all… I could take him with me.#

"I think Harry can come along as well," Duo grinned at the younger boy, "We'd be going to a school. No danger."

"You sure on that, Kid?" Howard looked over to where Duo had suddenly been bowled over by Harry.

"I swear," Duo replied between laughs, "No harm will come to Harry. All the danger will be away from him. And it'll do him good. Let him see the World off this floating salvage yard of yours. We'll go as brothers."

1234567890

**I feel slightly ashamed at writing this. All I ever seem to do is transcribe parts of episodes, in an attempt to move the plot forward in the Gundam Wing timeline… Oh well, it needs to be done, so that we will eventually get to after the War.**

**Just so that Clumsy Chic and everyone else knows where we are, I left this just between episodes 8 and 9.**

**Good luck, Clumsy Chic! I pass the baton to you.**

**This was written by: Raliena**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 12: School?

Harry looked up as Duo walked into the room. "Duo? What's up?"

"You can come with me this time kiddo, we're going to school." Duo grinned. "The other side is going to be looking for one person, so we'll be going as brothers."

"But you already said I was your brother Duo…"

Duo laughed. "So I did. Well now it's going to be official. Harry Maxwell is going into the school system as Duo Maxwll's younger brother."

Harry hugged Duo tightly. "Where are we going to school then?"

"I'm going to St. Gabriel High School. I'm going to enroll you in the Elementary school 'K? Only problem is I'm not sure how far it is from the high school…" Duo messed with Harry's hair. "You should grow your hair out so that we can braid it… It will be the signature of the Maxwell Brothers!"

Maybe they'd meet up with Heero again, and this time, Duo was going to make sure Heero apologized to his baby brother!

1212121212

In Albus Dumbledore's office, there were several silver instruments that monitored his pawn's – er — Harry Potter's health, life, growth rate, and other things; that included one that had not yet started spinning. This one would start up when 'Harry Potter' appeared in the primary school near number four Privet Drive. Harry was due start school in the next few days so it had never been checked. The Master Manipulator would get a nasty surprise when he first checks it, if ever. Heck, there was even one that monitored Harry's belief that his name was 'Harry Potter'.

At the moment, Albus was not in his office. He was elsewhere in the castle, conducting a staff meeting. As usual, he was waving off complaints about his recently hire 'Potion's Master'.

"Headmaster, what were you thinking when you hired him?" asked one of the elective professors. "He was a good student and excelled at potions, he's just not Teacher material!"

"Nonsense my dear Professor, He just needs a little while longer to get used to teaching."

Even his Deputy Headmistress was giving him strange looks now. "Albus, he has been teaching here for nearly six years now and three fourths of the students have been complaining of unfairness since he started teaching!" Minerva sighed. "His temperament is wrong for this type of job Albus…"

"This is not up for discussion Minerva!"

She sighed. Why was he being so stubborn? The number of OWLs and NEWTs in potions had plummeted by nearly seventy-five percent since Severus stated teaching the subject. She had even looked in on his class a few times in that first year. All Severus Snape did was put the potion recipe on the board and tell the students to brew the potion. He then walked around and made snide comments and insulted all the other students other than the Slytherins and their potions. He didn't see if any of the students had questions and worst of all, he never helped any obviously struggling students!

**End chapter**

**P. S. sorry it's short, and sorry if you like Snape, I never really liked him and this is really what I think his teaching style is. But what kind of Snape we see really depends on where Harry ends up in Hogwarts. And we all know he will be forced to attend in some way…**

**Neph**

**Reader-chan, it's your turn~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and reply's will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 13 – One Thing After Another**

Dumbledore reached a hand up to rub his temples. It seemed he would have to have another word with Severus. Again. Sometimes he wondered whether keeping the ex-spy around was worth it. Yes, he needed the man under his nose and firmly under his control… but these regular staff meetings were really getting to be a bother. Hopefully next year the man would be able to turn it down a little… Yes, perhaps if he emphasized the possible consequences…

Opening his office door, he blinked in shock before rushing over to the shelve that held the devices attuned to his precious pawn. Every single one of them was shrieking out its alarm - Every Single One.

How could things have gone so wrong in the thirty minutes he'd been away? What had gone wrong?

Drawing his wand he carefully tapped first one, then the other devices, trying to find the fault in the careful web of spells that allowed him to monitor the boy. It shouldn't have been that difficult to fix. Maybe he needed to visit the boy, get a fresh look at the child's magical signature for his devices to focus on. A child at such a young age tended to go through numerous changes as they grew, if the Dursley's were treating Harry as they were supposed to it was quite possible that he'd gone through a change large enough to distort his magical signature…

But that wouldn't explain why the devices monitoring Harry's state of mind had reacted so violently as well. What was the common threat linking all the spells together… He'd picked something simple, something unlikely to change, a fundamental part of his pawn's personal identity.

Dumbledore stopped suddenly, his voice going to the smallest of the devices, a spindly fragile thing, but one that should have been spinning around cheerfully, providing the main link for the other devices on the shelf. Instead, the device that identified, focused on and maintained the link between 'Harry Potter' and his pawn was utterly still and silent.

How could this have happened? How could Harry's perception of his name, of the foundation of his identity have been changed so irrevocably? He had to get to Privet Drive, now, and find out. If those Dursley's had gone against his orders and made the boy 'part of the family' causing him to give up his birth name… He would show them exactly why it was a bad idea to go up against one of the most powerful wizards of the age!

1234567890987654321

Harry gripped Duo's hand tightly as they headed up the long drive to the school. Over his new big brother's shoulder were two duffle bags, one smaller than the other, and containing everything the two of them would need while at their new school. Harry shuddered slightly, causing Duo to glance down at him.

"Scared kid?"

Harry shook his head. Duo was brave and kind and nice and Harry wouldn't let him down by being a… a… scaredy cat! "No!"

Duo laughed. "It's Ok to be nervous on your first day of school." He paused. "This is your first day of school right? The Dursleys never sent you anywhere? I didn't think they did but…"

Harry shook his head. "I was going to go in a few days. It looked nice, but I like here better."

Duo blinked. "Why? You haven't even seen it yet."

"'Cause you're here, and Dudley's not so he won't push me around or hit me and you'll look after me all the time 'cause you're my big brother."

Duo had to bite his lip to stop the comments on how cute Harry was being. "You do know that we probably won't be allowed to sleep in the same room? I'll be there as much as I can but I can't be with you all the time. I've got work to do."

Harry nodded. "Uh huh, you explained it. I have to stay in the dor… dormi-trees."

"Dormitories kid. But yeah, you'll sleep there with the other boys in your class and I'll come and visit you lots yeah? And when we're both not busy we'll explore the grounds and stuff. That sound good?"

"Yeah!"

Duo grinned down at him and Harry smiled back up, his green eyes sparkling with delight. Duo couldn't hold in a soft 'aww' this time and was glad that Harry was too busy trying to see around the trees at the edge of the drive to notice. Harry would pout at him cutely again and then he'd never be able to let the little boy go sleep on the other side of the school from him. Maybe he could ask if there were any private rooms they could share? It wasn't as if they were paying for it or anything and the privacy would be good for other things too.

1234567890987654321

Well, there you go! That's my chapter done. And up next is Staryday! Have fun with this…

This was by: Neph


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and reply's will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Crazy Lady In Pink**

Harry dragged his feet and Duo sighed as he tugged the little boy along. Despite Harry trying to act tough, the little boy was scared about his first day of school. The walls of the lower elementary school were decorated with artwork and childish sayings preaching friendship and sharing. Harry was constantly stopping to look at them curiously but Duo got the feeling he was just trying to stall. They eventually reached a classroom and Duo opened the door, giving Harry a little push inside.

The room was circular and colorful. It was filled with miniaturized furniture and lots of children small enough to fit in it. A reading center was near the window with rolled up blankets and pillows. Arts and crafts supplies were pinned up near the front of the room and this was where most of the kids were gathered. Harry was gripping Duo's hand tightly as he stared around the room with wide eyes.

Duo leaned down. "What d'ya think, kiddo?"

"It's pretty."

Duo laughed as a woman spotted them and hurried over. She was young, probably early twenties. She wore a long skirt with kittens on it and a plain blue t-shirt. She stopped in front of Duo with a frown. "You can not be here. This part of the school is for the younger students only. Older students are not allowed."

"Whoa, calm down. I'm just dropping off my little brother. It's his first day."

"Oh!" the woman stared at Harry in surprise. "You must be the new student they told us was arriving." She turned to Duo. "It's okay for family members to visit their siblings but it's only allowed before and after classes. It's his first day, so we'll be lenient but I just want to make you aware."

"Yes ma'am!" Duo mocked saluted and grinned. "And may I ask your name?"

"I'm Ms. Tumble." She knelt down to Harry's eyelevel and held out a hand. "And who might you be?"

Harry hid behind Duo's legs.

Duo laughed and picked the little boy, resting him on his hip. "This is Harry Maxwell. He's pretty shy."

Harry peered at the teacher through his bangs before burying his head back into Duo's shoulder. Ms. Tumble, with years of working with cute kids behind her, managed to control her squeal. She smiled at the two.

"Well don't worry, Harry. Everyone here is very nice and you'll make new friends in no time. Are your parents going to be coming as well?"

"They're out of the country at the moment. I'm in charge of Harry so if he needs anything, you just come to me."

"All right. Well class starts in a couple minutes so let's get Harry a cubby and desk."

"I get my own?" Harry squeaked. He ducked his head again in embarrassment.

"You do. Sometimes we have to share but there aren't a lot of students this year." She led them over to the cubbies but Harry refused to let Duo put him down. Even when Ms. Tumble asked if Harry wanted to put his nametag on his new cubby Harry refused. She took the two to the reading area next.

"Which blanket do you want, Harry?"

"Blanket?" Duo asked. "What's he need a blanket for? It's warm out."

"It's for naptime."

"Naptime? He gets to take a nap?"

Ms. Tumble frowned. "Well of course, he's only five. Five year olds still need naps. Doesn't he take them at home?"

"Uh…" No, Harry never took naps. He stayed up and cleaned or played with the crew. Duo couldn't remember ever putting the kid down for a nap or for him asking for one.

Harry popped his head up as Duo struggled for an answer. Duo had told him to never mention Howard or the crew because they weren't supposed to live on a ship like they did. "I don't need to take naps, ma'am. I'm grown up just like my big brother."

Duo barely kept from laughing at the cute words. Ms. Tumble smiled indulgently. "Well let's wait and see if you're tired after playing at recess. Do you want to pick your blanket now or wait?"

"I'll wait, ma'am."

A bell rang, singling the start of class. The kids began to put away their toys and take their seats.

"Well Mr. Maxwell, it's time for you to get going to your classes. The upper school starts about ten minutes after us."

"Got it." Duo knelt and set Harry down. "Guess I'm outta here, kiddo."

Harry bit his lip. "Already?"

"Don't give me that look. I'll be back just as soon as class ends. Promise." Harry sniffed and nodded. He had to be tough, just like his big brother. Duo ruffled the boy's hair and stood. "I'll see ya in a few hours, kiddo."

As Duo turned to walk away, Harry impulsively jumped forward and latched onto his legs. He hugged him tightly and Duo leaned down to hug him back.

"By Duo…"

"I promise, Harry, I'm coming back. I am _not_ going to leave you."

Harry nodded and pulled away slowly. "See you soon."

"Sooner than you'll realize." Duo tweaked his nose and left the classroom quickly. If he looked back now he would demand to stay in the class to keep an eye on his brother. As he walked to the high school building, Duo felt eyes on the back of his neck. He looked up at the window and saw Harry sitting on the sill. When Harry saw him looking, he waved. Duo grinned and shot him a thumbs up before turning away. He blinked in surprised and smiled wickedly when Heero appeared in the courtyard before him.

Duo dribbled the basketball and dodged around the other players as easy as if they were statues. He passed the ball to Heero, who was just standing there like an idiot.

"Heero!"

The other teen caught the ball and seemed annoyed that Duo had dared to throw it to him at all. He dodged the players and scored the winning point calmly. Duo waved and thanked the cheering crowd and Heero scowled at him.

"Wave to the crowd, Heero."

"You stand out too much."

Duo rolled his eyes as the teen left. His fellow classmates congratulated him on the game and Duo just smiled, loving the attention. Some girls pushed their way through the crowd, giggling and smiling flirtatiously. One of them pointed behind him with a confused face and Duo turned.

"Hey kiddo!" Duo ignored the students around him and hurried to the fence where Harry was standing. "What are you doing over here? You're supposed to be in class."

Harry shrugged. "It's naptime and I'm too old for naps."

"Are you really?" Duo opened the gate and lifted Harry up. The little boy curled into his shoulder. Duo ignored all the girls behind him who squealed loudly at the cuteness. He closed the gate and began walking Harry back to his class. "You haven't complained before now."

Suddenly, Harry began to cry. Duo stopped and looked at the little boy in shock. What in the world was wrong?

"Hey, don't cry! What is it? You don't have to take a nap if you don't want to!"

"I… I was…"

"What?"

"I was bad!" Harry's tiny voice wailed in anguish. Duo sighed to himself. He didn't want to say Harry was a drama queen but the little boy really had a screwed up idea of what was right and wrong thanks to his fat uncle. Chances were Harry didn't do anything horrible at all.

"Why? What'd you do?"

Harry sniffed. "I—I bit Tommy."

Duo blinked. "You bit someone?" the surprise was evident in his voice.

"He took my blanket at naptime and when I asked nicely he wouldn't give it back. I tried to tell Ms. Tumble but Tommy started teasing me and calling me a tattletale. When he didn't stop I bit him. Ms. Tumble got mad and told me to go to time-out but I came here instead."

Duo sighed. "You can't just run off like that, Harry. You should have told Ms. Tumble what happened."

"I did! She said I still shouldn't have bit him."

"Uh, okay. Well I'll talk to her."

Talking to Ms. Tumble had been rather pointless. In Duo's mind, Harry hadn't done anything wrong. Some kid had taken something from him and he did what was needed to get it back. Ms. Tumble, however, was under the impression that violence was never the answer and biting was inexcusable for any reason. Duo had ended up getting frustrated with the woman and telling her Harry had his permission to bite whomever he damn well pleased.

Later that night, Duo was getting ready for his mission. He had managed to get he and Harry a shared room, though it had taken a lot of coercing of the Headmaster. Harry was sitting on his bed drawing a picture and occasionally looking up as Duo prepared.

"Where are you going?"

"I've told you twice, kiddo. I've gotta work."

"What's your job?"

"Harry."

Harry pouted down at his picture. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because you're too young for work." Duo slipped his backpack onto his shoulder. "I'll be back before you wake up in the morning." He knelt down and looked Harry in the eye. "What're the rules?"

"Don't go outside."

"And?"

"Go to bed at eight."

"Good. And?"

"Don't open the door for anyone."

"Excellent." Duo ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I gotta leave you alone like this, kiddo."

"It's okay. Work hard, Duo."

"You know it."

Duo was careful to lock the door behind him. Harry finished drawing his picture and crawled into bed. It was only seven thirty but he didn't want to wait to go to sleep. It wasn't fun being alone and the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would wake up and Duo would be home again. With that thought in mind, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later a loud explosion and alarm woke him with a start. Harry looked out the window and saw the ship in the water was on fire. Alarms were going off and a voice came over the speakers ordering all students to evacuate the dorms and go to the mess hall. Teachers and faculty members went running up and down the halls, opening doors with their master key and shoeing students out of their rooms, not even giving them time to change. Harry sat on his bed, shivering under the covers. When he heard someone place a key in his lock he dove under the bed and didn't move a muscle. A teacher stuck his head in and looked around before hurrying off.

Harry was unsure about what to do. He knew he should listen and go somewhere safe like the other students but Duo had told him to stay in the room. If he came back here and Harry wasn't there, he would get worried. When the noise died down, Harry crawled out from under the bed. The ship was still burning in the water.

"Duo…"

Harry made up his mind. He needed to find Duo. And for some reason, Harry's instincts were telling him that Duo had something to do with that burning ship. Something inside of him was insisting that he would find his big brother there. Without bothering to change his pajamas, Harry ran from the room. It might be dangerous, but if Harry's instincts were right, then his big brother was in trouble.

The halls were empty as everyone had already evacuated. Even the courtyard was empty. Harry ran to the school gates, ignoring the cold wind that was blowing. The gates were guarded by school security and Harry hid in a bush. He wasn't sure how to get around them without being caught. As he stared at the men, someone came up behind him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He whipped around in fright.

"What are you doing out here?"

It was a blonde girl wearing a light pink outfit. Harry had seen her when the headmaster gave her special permission to stay at the school for a night in a guest dorm. Duo had been walking them back to their room when she was unpacking her car. He had said the girl was a strange person. Harry didn't like strange people.

"You should be in the mess hall with the other students. Are you lost?"

She knelt down and Harry stepped away, glaring.

"Those are cute pajamas. Do you like ducks?" She held out her hand but Harry glared harder. Duo had given him his duck covered PJs. He had said they were cute. "Come on, I'll take you to the mess hall. My name's Relena."

"I can't. I gotta find my big brother."

"I'm sure he's in the mess hall with the other students. He's probably looking for you now."

"No he's not. He's somewhere else and I'm gonna go find him." A sudden thought crossed his mind and Harry spoke without thinking. "I'll bet Heero's there too! Duo said they have the same job!"

The woman's eyes suddenly gleamed. "Heero? Did you just say Heero as in Heero Yuy?" She lunged forward and grabbed Harry's arms. "Do you know where Heero Yuy is?"

"No! No, let go!"

"Please, if you know you must tell me!"

"I don't wanna! Let go of me!" Harry began to cry when someone suddenly appeared from the bushes near the gates. The person shoved Relena off Harry and the boy ran and hid behind a tree, covering his head and shaking.

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed.

Heero stared hard at her.

"Are you all right, Heero? I was worried about you."

"…Don't touch that boy."

"What?"

Heero pointed to Harry. "That boy. If you touch him again his brother will kill you."

Relena raised an eyebrow. "Like you plan to?"

"No. He will not be as quick as me."

With that, Heero walked over to Harry and easily scooped the scared boy into his arms. Without a glance at Relena, Heero disappeared into the shadows, making it impossible for the girl to follow them. After crossing the courtyard, Heero finally sat Harry down on a stone bench and stepped back.

Harry wiped his eyes and looked up at the man, slightly frightened. Heero was scary but he had saved him from the crazy lady in pink. And Duo liked him too, so he must be a good person.

"I was ordered to apologize to you."

Harry blinked at him. "Apologize?"

"Yes." Heero placed his hands at his side and, very awkwardly, bowed in a jerky manner. "I apologize for frightening you when we first met."

Harry stared up at him. No one had ever said sorry to him before. Harry's instincts were right; Heero was a nice person. He stood up and took Heero's hand, not catching the surprised look that passed over Heero's face before disappearing quickly behind his emotionless façade.

With a tiny sniff Harry asked, "Will you help me find my big brother now?"

Heero nodded stiffly and without a word began to briskly walk towards the mess hall.

**A/N: I wanted to expand the scene between Duo and Harry's teacher but I was already running long with this chapter so I just summarized it. I think Duo, being a violent Gundam pilot, wouldn't care if Harry bit someone who stole from him. He doesn't know that you're not supposed to let little kids bite.**

**As for the rest of it, I wanted to make Relena creepier but couldn't think how to do it in that scene without taking her out of character so hopefully what I have is enough.**

**Okay, Knoteach is up next. Have fun doll.**

**This was by: Staryday**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and reply's will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 15**

Duo, however, was searching all through the mess hall for Harry. He was worried that his last instructions to the younger boy would get him in trouble for wanting to stay in his room. He knew how much Harry depended on being able to follow the directions he had been given. He also knew why. An abuse child that finally found a place of safety usually did everything in their power not to make waves, following every rule and order to the letter, if at all possible. At least at first. Later they might start testing their boundaries, but Duo did think Harry was anywhere close to that point yet.

So where was he?

As soon as he and Heero arrived back on the grounds, met by a scene of slightly controlled chaos, Duo had headed for their dorm room, only to find it dark and empty. Thinking that the boy had probably been rounded up with the rest of the younger students, Duo had headed for the Mess Hall to find the younger boy.

Now fifteen minutes later, he still had not been able to spot hide not hair of the black-haired little boy and was starting to get very worried.

"DUO!" a familiar shout from the other side of the hall caught Duo attention. Turning quickly he was just in time to catch a small body that had launched itself at him. Duo ignored the several dozen people that had turned to stare at him due to Harry shout and just hugged the precious bundle close to his chest.

"'m sorry, Duo. I tried to find you, but there were some many people and then the lady came and she was scary and wouldn't let me go and…" Harry started babbling while Duo just shushed him and rocked gently back in forth in a half forgotten motion.

"Sh, it's all right. We're together now, aren't we? Everything's fine," Duo reassured the frightened little boy.

After a few minutes, Harry relaxed his grip around Duo's neck enough to lean back and look Duo in the eye. "You're all right, too?" he asked quietly.

Duo just grinned and nodded, knowing Harry was talking about more than just the confusion on campus. "I'm fine, Little Man. I was just worried about you." Duo's heart hurt at the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"Oh," Harry wondered why in the world Duo would be worried about him, when he was at the school and Duo was the one working, but decided this wasn't the place to talk about it. "The pink lady was a little scary, but Heero rescued me and brought me to the Mess Hall. Guess what, Duo? He even 'pologized to me about before! No one but you ever did that before!"

Duo raised an eyebrow at the other pilot. He really had? Good. "That's apologized, Harry. And who was this scary lady?" He didn't think there was any way that someone could have connected the two of them to the Gundam pilots, but maybe…?

"Relena found the boy near the gates. She wished to ascertain my location from him, but he refused," Heero stated levelly, though Duo thought he might have seen just a hair of respect for Harry in his flat blue eyes.

Duo nodded his understanding then smiled brightly at the other boy. "Thanks, Heero." Both boys knew he meant more than just showing Harry the way to the Mess Hall.

This was by: Knoteach


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put ths up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and reply's will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 16 – Angry Words

Dumbledore had come to the Dursleys' home with the sole purpose of making sure that Harry was _not_ a happy member of their family. A purpose that made it all the more ironic that Harry was no longer even an unhappy member of their family.

The door opened to reveal a tear-streaked Petunia, who slammed the door in his face the moment she realized who exactly it was standing on her porch.

Another knock had Petunia staring angrily at him, gesturing for the him to "Get in the house before the neighbors see you!"

With the door closed safely behind the wizard, Petunia began yelling at him, "My family is in no way responsible for the brat's disappearance. He got my husband shot, and ran off like the animal he is. I don't care if he's alive or dead, but if you find him, he will not be allowed back in my house."

"I'm sure-" Dumbledore began, in his comforting 'gentle grandfather' tone, only to be cut off.

"You're _sure_! Of course you are. You're a _wizard_. You can do no wrong!" She began laughing bitterly, "My nephew was left in the cold, without so much as a single word. My sister was killed. All because of magic!"

"But-"

"No more! " Eyes blazing, Petunia made a very intimidating figure. "I will not let you _wizards_-" she spat out as if the word was poison "-walk all over my family anymore. Harry Potter will never set foot in my home again!"

By this point, she would have continued yelling as long as she had to in order to drive her point home, but she was stopped by the cries of an irritated Dudley, who had been woken from his nap by her shouting.

Lowering her voice to a harsh whisper, she practically growled, "Out! You have no business here anymore!" before stalking up the stairs to her son's room.

It was all Dumbledore could do to blink as he stared at her. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner, and he found that he did not like it. Pulling his wand out, he cast a few spells, checking that she had indeed been telling the truth about Harry no longer being there. Then he apparated away, the question of 'Where is Harry Potter?' weighing heavily on his mind.

And my brain stalled, so... here you go.

Next up is Raliena. Good luck!

This was by: Readergirl


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

RR2 – 17

Loss and Grief

1234567890

Heero frowned as he came across Duo apparently meandering around the corridors of the school after the end of the school day.

"Hey, Heero." Duo smiled, "You seen Harry?"

"No." Heero replied bluntly.

"Good." Duo grinned, "Means he's getting better. We're playing hide-and-seek."

"Why?" Heero frowned.

Duo glanced quickly around and then pulled Heero close.

"Because one day it might save his life," Duo murmured, "I won't teach Harry to fire a gun or fight until he's older. But if he can run and hide… He'll stand a chance to get away if someone comes after me… I can buy him the time."

"Hnn." Heero nodded.

"And right now," Duo smirked, "He's in the ventilation ducts about three feet up the pipes… Kid learns fast. Only took me telling him once that people only really search at eye-level and below before he started climbing on stuff… The ducts… That was all his idea… Once he gets better, I'll teach him forty-forty-home. That'll teach him to move quietly and quickly."

"You're teaching him stealth and evasion."

"I refuse to teach him SERE." Duo stated, "He shouldn't need to resist torture. And I refuse to do that to him… But I can teach him Escape, Evasion and Survival. That should be enough."

"Pressure points." Heero countered.

"Why?" Duo was curious.

"Release a hold." Heero explained, "Help him escape."

"I'm not too good at those." Duo shrugged, "And I don't know if he'll remember them all. He's still only a kid. And I want him to stay that way… He's not meant to be a soldier… Not like us."

"I will teach him." Heero stated, "He will learn."

"You don't scare him." Duo ordered, "You don't frighten him… Make it into a game. It might help."

"When will you find him?" Heero asked, realizing that Duo was purposefully stretching out the time.

"In a while." Duo shrugged, "I increase my ability to 'find' him, as his hiding gets better. Tell him where he made his mistake. Only one at a time. And I congratulate him on fixing the last mistake, if he has… He's definitely improving. I'll teach him lock-picking tonight, after we go to bed."

A little pause, as the two boy-terrorists leant against the wall.

"I'd better get him down from there." Duo pushed himself off the wall. "What do you think I ought to pick up on? The slightly misaligned grill? Or his slightly audible breathing?"

"The grill."

"Yeah," Duo nodded, as he moved a chair to stand on, "He's getting better though. Didn't think he'd think about replacing the grill. Even managed to get the screws mostly done back up… Wonder how he did that?"

Duo's head disappeared into the duct. He quickly spotted Harry lying full length out in the duct.

"Found ya!" Duo chirped. "Good hiding place kid. Real good. Next time make sure the grill is on straight… That's what gave you away. Well done on thinking high though. Come on! It's nearly time for supper."

123456789

"Why do you keep him?" Heero asked, having snuck into Duo and Harry's room.

"What?" Duo looked up from where he was trying to fake some homework.

"He would be safer somewhere else." Heero pointed out.

"I know that." Duo shrugged, "But just look at him… I mean really _look_ at him. What do you see?"

"Hn?" Heero frowned.

"I see hope." Duo barely registered the non-committal remark from Heero. "I see someone who has never had to kill. Someone whose first resort _isn't_ violence. But will use it to defend himself… If we do our job right… If we complete our mission… If we _win_… He'll never have to kill. He'll never be a soldier, like us. He'll never be a terrorist… He can _choose_ to defend himself or others, as he likes… I see hope that the future might be a place where there are no more people like us… And no need for them either."

"Peace." Heero whispered almost reverently.

"Yeah," Duo nodded, "But that's not why I keep him around. I keep him around, because it's simple. Either I care for him and want him around so he stays… Or I don't and he goes… And I care for him. I won't allow anyone to harm him, while I can still prevent it."

"Mission Accepted." Heero muttered so quietly that Duo could barely hear it.

"Thanks." Duo returned, knowing that more words were both unnecessary and unwanted.

"Keep him safe." Heero ordered as he paused slightly in the doorway.

"You bet, partner." Duo whispered, knowing that Heero would hear him.

123456879

It was only two days later that Heero downloaded the information about the next mission.

"Mission Accepted." He murmured almost to himself. A noise outside the door caused him to spin around, "Who's there?"

"I've come to say see ya," Duo sighed, as he leant against the doorway, "I've got a bad feeling about this one. This transport plan is good. As far as I can tell, they're going to be taking two routes… By air and by land… Heero? Could you take the air route? I'll fight them on the ground. We'll lose unless we have our own plan this time."

"Understood." Heero agreed.

"I hate to do this to ya, buddy." Duo breathed, "But if I don't make it and you do… Look after the kid for me? I told him to stay here. If he hears soldiers coming here, he's gonna hide or run. Your pass-phrase is 'Mermaids'. It'll only work for you. You take wherever you want. Just keep him safe… If I don't make it."

"Mission Accepted."

123456789

"Damn you!" Duo stared at his screens. "Damn all of you… Because you bluffed with the colonies."

"We can't fight any longer." Black-and-Gold announced, before starting to retreat.

Duo didn't waste any time in copying him. Nothing could be gained by hanging around.

123546789

"There's really no way out, with all this security." Duo muttered to himself, "Besides, to swipe a carrier I'd have to cross the desert to get to an airport."

A screen alerted him to some movement not too far away. Zooming his external cameras in, Duo managed to focus the image, revealing Black-and-Gold's Pilot. He was standing on a cliff-face and using a flashlight to signal him.

"That guy!" Duo stared for a moment, before deciding to see what the blond wanted.

Duo stared at all the brown and grey suits that were trying to merge with the cliff-face.

"We're in the same boat." Duo remarked, "With all those planes looking for us you're stuck, too."

"There's a large sandstorm coming." The blond stated, "That's when we'll cross the desert. Want to join us?"

"Yeah," Duo sighed, "I do. I could use some sympathy."

"I need time to think too." The blond nodded. Duo could almost see tears in the sapphire eyes.

123456789

Duo felt a little unnerved walking through the desert surrounded by Mobile Suits. He became even more unnerved when they spread out on the alert for something he couldn't see or hear in the storm.

"Crap! I can't see a thing in this sandstorm." Duo tried to control his panic. "What could be out here?"

"There's a middle east nations' military base unaffiliated with the United Earth Sphere Alliance or OZ, let's take refuge there." Blond appeared on the vid-com.

"A base?" Duo looked around, but still couldn't see any sign of… Well, _anything_. He heard the confirmations of the Brown-and-Grey suits that nothing was around.

The ground began to shake and open up just in front of them, barely visible through the sandstorm.

"An underground base?" Duo stared.

"Let's go!" Black-and-Gold announced, leading the way.

"H-hey!" Duo blinked.

"This base belongs to our Maguanac Corps' homeland." The Suit Duo had assumed was the leader of the Brown-and-Grey suits announced.

"It's your base?" Duo was starting to think that the day couldn't hold any more shocks for him.

He didn't emerge from Deathscythe immediately, wanting to assess where he was and the opinions held.

"We're to blame, for not stopping them." Blond stated.

"Yeah, we're totally to blame." Duo agreed.

Immediately Turban leapt to blonds' defense. While Tall-and-Dark stated his intention to fix the Mobile Suits.

"Oh, and Rashid..." Blond started to speak.

"Yes, I know." Tall-and-Dark nodded, "We'll repair both Gundams."

"Okay?" Blond turned to ask permission.

"Just fine by me." Duo shrugged, "I appreciate it."

"I haven't introduced myself." Blond was apologetic, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Winner?" Duo blinked, "You're the Winner family's heir? The influential and financial power of the Arabic Nations? No wonder everyone looks up to you around this place."

"Our family is all pacifists." Quatre corrected, "I disinherited myself to come out here."

"Yeah?" Duo stared, trying to get his head around the idea that someone would willingly give up everything… _Risk_ everything for someone else's benefit, "It takes all types, I guess. I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."

"Duo," Quatre rolled the name around on his tongue, "And the other was Heero?"

"Yeah." Duo nodded. "Oh Crap! I gotta go!"

"You need to rest." Quatre countered, "We both do."

"I don't have time," Duo argued, "I've got to be somewhere… I need to pick something up… I have to. Look, there's a lot I want to talk to you about… But I need to get…" Duo trailed off, not really knowing how much he could trust the Maganacs.

"Need to get what?" Quatre frowned, confused by the sudden turn in attitude.

"The most precious thing I have," Duo fired back, "And I need to get it quickly. I don't care if I have to leave Deathscythe here… I don't care if you tag along or if you send your men with me. But I have to go get it."

"Why didn't you keep it in your Gundam?" Quatre asked.

"It's too precious to risk in a battle." Duo replied.

"I'll come with you." Quatre stated, "Rashid, could Abdul and two other men come with us?"

"Of course, Master Quatre." Rashid nodded.

123456789

Quatre looked around at the woods around the school, Duo had directed them to. It was early evening, the sun just beginning to set.

"You left it here?" Quatre stared.

"Safest place at the time." Duo shrugged. He looked around. It was the right clearing.

A tiny movement caught his eye. He smiled.

"Hey," Duo called out, "You want to go on an adventure?"

A small blur dashed from the bushes into Duo's arms, as the braided boy knelt down to catch the small child.

"Duo." Quatre only just caught the name slip from the child's lips.

"Hey," Duo murmured, "It's alright. I came back. It's okay, Harry."

"Heero." Harry sobbed. Quatre reached out empathetically and could sense the almost all encompassing grief the small boy radiated.

"I know." Duo nodded, as he started to rock the distraught child. "I know."

Quatre and the three Maganacs watched as Duo simply held his brother until exhaustion won out and sleep claimed the child.

Then Duo carefully rose to his feet, cradling the precious burden in his arms.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," Duo spoke almost formally, "I'd like you to meet the most precious thing I have in this Sphere. My little brother. Harry Maxwell."

1234567890

Sorry, this isn't my best work. But my Muse ran off… I sent Duo after him. And he vanished as well. Heero refused. Trowa wouldn't talk to me. And Wufei ranted. So in the end I asked Quatre to lead me to Duo.

I found both him _and_ my wayward Muse playing poker in another Fandom.

Although my Muse swears they were playing Go Fish.

Anyway, I did what I could. And I hand the baton on to Neph! Good luck!

Written By: Ralienab


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

RR Chapter 18

Quatre blinked. "Brother?"

Duo nodded. "Well, he's not really my brother. I found him being beaten on L2 the night before we left on mission M. I couldn't leave him there, and when I interfered on his behalf the man charged us." Duo sighed. "I'll tell you the whole story when we get back to base and I put him to bed ok?"

Quatre nodded. "Alright Duo."

Duo looked down at Harry sadly. What happened to Heero? He wondered. "We need to get back to the base Quatre. Let's go. We can ask my brother what happened to Heero later."

Quatre nodded. "I understand Duo." Rashid, let's get out of here, we're in the open. With your brother with us, he's in danger right?"

Duo nodded sadly. "Heero and I have been teaching him how to run and hide and to use pressure points, it might have saved his life today."

Quattre frowned. "Rashid, make sure Harry here gets a nice room. Duo and I need to speak alone for a bit."

"Yes Master Quatre." Rashid bowed. "I will also make sure that he gets a thorough check-up if needed."

Duo smiled up at Rashid thankfully. His little brother meant the world to him, if anything happened to Harry…

GW HP GW HP

Later, after they returned to the base, OZ was in the middle of setting up the bombs. After OZ left, Rashid ordered one investigated. "What is it?"

"It's a bomb!"

"What kind?" Rashid asked.

"It's…"

Duo came running up. "If it's a time bomb we just have to trash them all."

"We can't move them. They are set up so that they will go off if moved."

"Rats!" Duo looked at Quatre. "What do we do then?"

1818181818

Harry woke in a strange room. "Where am I?"

Duo looked in. "Oh good, you're awake Harry, the city is evacuating so we have to leave. You can tell us what happened to Heero later ok?"

Harry nodded miserably. "Yes big brother."

Duo smiled. "It's a good thing nothing was unpacked, right?"

Harry looked up. "I'm going with you?"

"Of course, I don't know anyone here well enough and it's better if you're with me anyway." Duo grinned. "Ready to continue our adventure?"

Harry grinned happily. "Yes Duo!" He hugged his brother happily.

Duo led Harry out of the room quickly. "There's a few people you need to meet little brother."

"Oh?"

Duo nodded as they arrived.

Quatre Smiled when they appeared. "Duo - oh, hi there."

Harry hid behind Duo's legs.

Duo and Quatre laughed. "Hey, no need to hide."

"Have you picked anyone to come with us? We need an extra person so that they can look after Harry while we are on missions."

Quatre nodded. "Rashid and one other will be coming with us."

Duo pushed Harry forward. "Harry, this is my new friend Quatre, he and two other's will be going with us on our adventure."

"Hi Mr. Quatre, I'm Harry."

Quatre laughed. "There's no need to call me Mister Harry." He turned, "This is Rashid, he and another, Buunta will be coming with us, Just in case Duo and I have to be out working at the same time, ok?"

Harry nodded. "Ok!"

1818181818

I hope I spelled his name right… Dream your turn~! Bring on the haircuts, if you wish!

Written By: Neph


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 19 – A New Home**

It had been a long flight to their new home, and it hadn't taken Harry long to fall asleep. He'd had a busy night after all and the nap in the village had only helped a little. He was too used to being up early to sleep for as long as he really needed to. When he woke up after his second nap though, he actually felt better than he had in a long time and was sure that it was because his big brother was back. He'd been so worried when Duo had been gone…

Snuggling into Duo he yawned before blinking sleepily as he heard his brother chuckle. Looking around reluctantly to find out where they were now, the first thing he heard was the sound of strange birds chirping. Opening his eyes properly and staring around in wonder, he took in the unusual sight of the surrounding bushes and thick vines. It was amazing and Harry couldn't help but stare around in wonder. He thought trees like that only existed in Dudley's story books!

"Hey squirt, good to see you awake. You've been sleeping for ages."

Harry glanced up at his brother before twisting around in the older boy's arms so he could look around at his surroundings more. "Where are we?"

"We're almost at one of my spare houses in the jungle. Do you like it?"

Harry turned to look at the kind blonde that had said his name was Quatre and nodded uncertainly. He hadn't really seen much yet and wasn't sure what he thought about the jungle. Weren't there supposed to be big grey bears and tigers and snakes and elephants in the jungle? He didn't mind snakes but a tigers were really dangerous.

"That's good. The house itself is just through this gate…" He pushed the gate open, smiling in delight at the surprised look on Harry's face. "You like it huh?"

Harry gaped at the huge house. "It's huge! And you got a swimming pool!" Twisting around to look up at his big brother he made his best puppy dog eyes like he'd seen Dudley use when he really wanted something. "Can I learn to swim Duo? Please?"

Duo shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow. I'd have thought you'd want to have a look around first and get something to eat… and besides, it's Quatre's house. You should ask him if you want to do something."

"It's fine." Quatre added as Harry turned in his direction. "But Duo's right. You need to eat something. You're still growing and it's important you eat all the right things when you need them."

"You're not going to give me lots of vegetables are you? 'Cause the ones the school made us eat didn't taste nice."

Rashid, who had turned to see what was keeping his young Masters, chuckled. "I am sure that won't be a problem. Bunta is an excellent cook."

"He can make vegetables taste nice?"

"Yes."

"Wow. He must be a really good cook."

Squirming to be put down, Harry missed the amused looks the others exchanged over his head. Not that he would have thought anything of it anyway. He was too busy trying to pick out good hiding places for when Duo would play hide and seek with him. He wanted to have a really good one ready so that when Duo started counting he'd have time to hide properly and not have to waste time looking for one. Duo was always prouder of him when he hid really well and he liked making Duo proud. The Dursley's had never been proud of him.

Duo watched Harry as the little boy scampered ahead of them towards the huge front door. Thankfully, the new place seemed to have made him forget about whatever had happened to Heero for now but he'd probably remember soon and when he did Duo had every intention of being there to hear what had happened and try to cheer Harry up. He couldn't do any less for his little brother.

**A/N: **Next up is…**Esthergilbert89**.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter: 20

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 20

Harry laid on the bed, staring sadly out the window, Duo watching him carefully. It had been a week since they had come here, and Duo was starting to get worried.

While Harry had seemed happy the first day or two, he had been unusually serious for the rest of the time, and Duo had no idea why.

"Duo?" the silence was broken by the small boy's quiet voice,

"Yeah?"

Harry turned, looking into Duo's eyes, as if to catch him if he lied, "Where did Heero go?"

Duo groaned inwardly, Heero. The idiot had self-destructed, and naturally Harry had begun to get attached to him. And those green eyes were pleading for an answer... He couldn't lie, nor could he just not answer...

After a moment in which he stared at everything in the room _but _Harry, thinking over what he should say, he faced the small boy. "...Heero... might not come back, Green Eyes. He... does the same stuff I do, and he was stuck in a tight situation. He had to... destroy something precious to him, and... he might not have survived."

"Heero's... dead!" Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, as he looked to Duo, his gaze begging for Duo to be lying, for him to laugh and say 'Just kidding!'

When Duo just returned his gaze, sorrow in his eyes, the dam broke, and tears fell down Harry's face. Duo took the small boy into his arms, rocking him gently as his body shook from the force of his sobs.

Quatre came to the door, his eyes questioning as they fell upon the 'brothers'. When he made to come in, Duo shook his head. This was a moment that the two of them needed, alone. Quatre nodded, understanding and walked away.

Sorry it's short. Next up is Raliena. Good luck.

This was written by: Readergirl_0


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 21

Music and Games

1234567890

Quatre was surprised when Harry sought him out the next day. But considering that all the child did was sit and listen to the music he was playing, Quatre assumed that Harry just wanted to relax a little, having let all the pain out the day before.

But there was something else in the child's attitude. Something that didn't quite add up.

"You knew, didn't you?" Quatre asked, "Or at least suspected. Didn't you?"

"They put it up on the vid-screen." Harry whispered, "I hoped…"

"That it wasn't true?" The question was rhetorical.

"Duo said they could die at any time… But I didn't…"

"Want to believe it?"

"Because if Heero can die… Then so can Duo… So can you!"

"Oh, little one." Quatre smiled, "That is true. But the death doesn't matter… What matters is the life we live before we die. What matters is how we are remembered. A man does not truly die until he is forgotten. As long as you remember Heero… He is still alive. He lives here and here."

Quatre gently touched Harry's head and then his chest, just above the small boy's heart.

"I thought… That Duo was dead as well." Harry confessed, rubbing the area over his heart, "I thought… That I was all alone."

"But you're not." Quatre reminded.

"Some people said that he deserved it." Harry was barely audible, "That they wished he had been caught so that everyone could see him die. That he chose the coward's way out."

"What do you think?" Quatre queried. He was curious to understand this child.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, "I know Heero's not a coward. He's not scared of anything! And OZ was going to hurt the colonies. But he couldn't give up Wing. It doesn't make sense! I don't know why! Can you tell me why?"

"Why what?" Quatre frowned.

"Why does it have to be you?" Harry's emerald eyes locked onto Quatre's sapphire ones, "Why does it have to be those I love?"

"You mean why can't the adults deal with it?" Quatre asked.

"Adults are stupid!" Harry stated firmly, "They made the mess. They're like Dudley. Big bullies. They bully the Colonies. And no one stops them."

Quatre blinked for a moment in shock, as he heard all the issues and grievances of the Colonies broken down into a few simple sentences. However considering the source… Harry was simply comparing it to what he knew… What he understood.

"Adults don't fix anything." Harry continued, "They just make more problems."

"I suppose that's somewhat true." Quatre admitted, "So we have to fix them."

"But why you?" Harry asked.

"Because it's in our nature." Quatre replied, "We can't see someone hurt and not try to help. OZ was hurting and still is hurting the colonies. So we have to fix it, since the adults won't."

"But why you?" Harry repeated, "Why Duo? Why Heero? Why Quatre?"

"I can't explain, little one." Quatre pulled Harry into a hug. Part of the blond rejoiced that the young boy seemed to accept him as family. While another part was sad that he couldn't make himself clear. "I don't have the words. But one day… I think you'll understand. I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry. I just… don't have the words."

Harry looked at Quatre for a moment, before nodding. He could sense that Quatre wasn't trying to lie to him. There were just some barriers that were too high to climb.

"Come on," Quatre smiled brightly, "You liked the music?" Harry nodded, "Well, I don't have a violin small enough for you. But I can at least teach you a little piano."

Quatre positioned Harry next to him on the piano stool and slowly started to teach him the very basics of piano and sheet music.

123456789

After a four day mission, Quatre and Duo came back home, both completely exhausted, dirty and hungry.

What they found at the home was not what they were expecting.

"Master Quatre." Rashid looked both embarrassed and desperate, as he pushed the infra-red goggles up onto his forehead. Bunta quickly mimicking the action, and lowering the net he was holding.

"Why is the hall booby-trapped, Rashid?" Quatre frowned.

"Master Quatre," Rashid hung his head, "We have failed you."

"What is going on?" Duo cut to the chase, "And where is Harry?"

"That is the problem," Bunta looked sheepish, "We… decided that he needed his hair cut."

"He objected to the idea," Rashid took over the recounting, "We attempted to persuade him. He kicked me, bit Bunta and ran. We believe he is still in the house. However we have not seen him for three days. Food is going missing, so he is at least eating well."

"We've only been gone four days!"

1234567890

Cold bunging my head up. So I leave this for Chumsy Chic to play with. Have fun!

This was written by: Ralienab


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 22 – Finding Harry

Bunta and Rashid looked down in shame. How could they have lost Duo's little brother in only three days?

Duo however was grinning. "You haven't found him for three days? That shows that my training is working!"

Quatre laughed at Duo's exuberance. "Duo, we still need to find him…"

"Don't worry, Quatre I'll find him no problem. We just need to lure him out, easy." Duo then began to laugh. "A hair cut?"

The two Maganaques nodded. "He has some split ends and his hair is getting a bit long…"

Duo laughed again. "I bet it's something I said…"

"What was that Duo?" Quatre asked him.

"I told him that if he grew his hair out, that I'd teach him to braid it. And then the braids would become our trademark." Duo smirked. "Funny isn't it?"

Quatre began to chuckle. "That is funny."

The two Gundam pilots had to take five minutes to stop laughing. "Sorry Rashid we'll start looking now."

Duo and Quatre took two hours to completely canvas the house. Duo looked thoughtful. "Think he's in the house? We haven't found him yet. He might be outside…"

Quatre nodded. "Outside we go then…"

Duo and Quatre were looking in the front yard when something alerted Duo to something in the trees. "Harry? Are you up there?"

"…Duo…?"

"Come down please Harry."

"How did you find me?"

"Well… why are you hiding out here?"

"Because they want to cut my hair!"

"Harry, they won't cut your hair. "I won't let them."

"…You promise…?"

"Yes Harry, I promise as your older brother not to let Bunta or Rashid cut your hair."

"Ok, I'm coming down now." Harry jumped into Duo's outstretched arms. "What gave me away Big Brother?"

"You made the branches too much." Duo informed him.

Duo, I'll try not to do that again, I promise." Harry hugged his brother tightly.

Duo put him down. "Let me look at you Harry."

Harry loosened his grip and let Duo put him to arms length. "Can I learn to swim soon Duo? Please?"

"We'll have to talk to Quatre. That reminds me…" Duo turned. "Quatre! I've got Harry, he's ok now."

Quatre, who was on the other side on the yard came running. "You found him?"

"Yes, he looks just fine."

Quatre was grinning as he came into view. "Hey Harry. Bunta and Rashid were really worried about you. Did you booby trap the house?"

Harry nodded. "I wanted them to keep thinking that I was in the house, they were only distractions. Meanwhile I was hiding out here the whole time."

"Very good Harry." Duo praised. "Now, let's get you in the house and we can dismantle the traps."

"Yes Duo." Harry followed the two older boys back into the safe house. "Hey Quatre?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you give me swimming lessons now that you're back?"

"Sure little one. We'll start after breakfast, how's that?"

"Ok."

Rashid and Bunta blinked when they saw Harry with Duo and Quatre. "What happened to your hair Master Harry?" Rashid asked in surprise.

2121212121

Kit, you're up! Sorry it took so long!

This was written by: Neph


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter: 23

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 23 – Please don't send me away!

_/Rashid and Bunta blinked when they saw Harry with Duo and Quatre. "What happened to your hair Master Harry?" Rashid asked in surprise./_

Harry stiffened, causing Duo to look down. "Harry?"

When the little boy didn't answer, Duo knelt down in front of him, looking him over. He hadn't given Harry more than a quick look over before to make sure he hadn't been hurt too seriously. Now though… he blinked. Harry's hair couldn't have grown long enough to roll into a bun already had it? Before they'd left it had only just been long enough to scrape into a ponytail!

Harry noticed the instant his eyes widened and felt a rush of terror go through him. This wasn't like before with seeing the lady that looked like a mermaid! He'd asked one of the Sweepers and they'd said it was normal for little boys to think they'd seen things. But this, this was really a freak thing. Normal people didn't have hair that grew so fast! Duo would know he was a freak now, he'd know and he'd be punished or even sent away from Duo. That would be horrible! He might never even see his big brother again – especially if he died like Heero!

The mere thought of his big brother dying was enough to cause tears to well up in Harry's eyes and he threw himself at Duo, clinging to him desperately. Duo's arms wrapped around him tightly, and Harry couldn't hold his sobs in anymore. He focused on his brother's smell, the way the strong arms held him securely but not tightly so that no one would be able to take him away and he tried to remember how it felt. He wouldn't blame Duo if the older boy decided to get rid of him, but he would try not to forget how happy he'd been the last few months anyway.

Above his head, Quatre and Duo shared a puzzled look before Quatre motioned for the two Magaunacs to leave them alone for a bit. They did, shooting concerned looks at the boy behind them. When they had gone, Quatre knelt down and touched Harry lightly on the back. The sudden overwhelming feelings of terror, sadness and shame washed over him, causing him to pull back in shock, his own eyes tearing up. What could have happened to make the usually bouncy, happy boy feel that way?

"Quatre? What is it?" Duo asked, puzzled. He glanced down at Harry in worry relaxing his arms so that he could see his little brother better. "Is something wrong with Harry?"

Harry flinched and Duo turned Harry around so that he was sitting in Duo's lap. The younger boy was trembling and had clasped his hands together so tightly that the ends of his fingers had gone an angry red. Duo opened his mouth to tell Harry that it was alright, that he'd fix whatever had happened and that everything would be Ok, but before he could do so Harry looked up at them with tear filled eyes and started babbling out an apology. He was speaking too fast for Duo to understand the first part, and from the look on Quatre's face he couldn't understand it either, but they both caught the end bit perfectly clearly.

"…And I'm really, really sorry! Please don't make me go away! I'll try not to be a freak anymore I promise!"

This was written by: Dream of Stories


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter: 24

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 23

By Kit

Harry looked at Rashid and Bunta in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Duo hummed. Something seemed to be a bit different, but he couldn't quite spot what it was.

Rashid smiled. "It grew a bit, young master...about three inches or so, in fact."

Harry's eyes became wide in shock, his body started to tremble. Duo saw this and motioned the two Maganaucs to leave them for a bit.

As they entered the house, they saw Duo kneel down to Harry's height. They turned back around. They didn't have to worry about anything. Duo would sort it out.

–

Duo knelt in front of Harry and placed his hands onto Harry's shoulders. Harry flinched.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Duo asked softly.

Harry kept trembling. He opened his mouth slightly and shut it quickly. Duo saw this and asked again gently.

A whimper came out of Harry, and finally after a few minutes, he replied with one word.

"Freak."

Duo frowned deeply and shook his head. "No Harry, you are not a _freak. _You will_ never _be a _freak_. We may not know how some things happen, but that _does not _make us freaks. We all have abilities, having your hair grow a bit doesn't mean anything apart from the fact that your hair grows fast." Duo smiled, switching moods as fast as a mad-hatter...or in this case, a Shinigami. "Besides! This means that you are a bit closer to being able to braid your hair like me! It's awesome!"

Harry began to calm down, feeling relieved that Duo still didn't think him a freak with something this small. He began to wonder though; what would happen, what would Duo think when some of the really _big_ things happened around him?

Duo saw that Harry was calming down, and picked Harry up, resting him on his hip. Totally changing the subject to make Harry calm down further, Duo looked down and smiled brightly at Harry.

"Now! Lets go into the house and have a look for some swimming gear! It's totally time you learned Harry! And I'll be with you, so will Quatre, and we'll have a great time!"

Laughing, Duo stepped into the house, but the thoughts of Harry's hair growing so much, so fast, never left his mind.

–

The trio reached the swimming pool an hour later and Duo guided Harry to the ground for some instructions and a set of rules that he felt was important.

"First of all, lil' Bro, there are 3 rules to swimming you have to know about before we even touch the water, ok?"

Harry nodded. He wanted to make Duo proud of him, that was the only thing that really mattered to him now.

"Fist rule, Harry., and the most important one of all. _Never _go swimming alone. You _must _have one of us, whether it be me or Quatre, or Rashid and Bunta, with you at all times. This is to ensure that you are safe no matter what. Is that clear, Harry?"

Harry nodded, sensing that when Duo was this serious, a _very _rare occurrence, that this was to be obeyed at all times. Besides, he didn't think that it would be very fun by himself...

"The second rule, Harry, is to stay near the edge of the pool until we think that you have gotten the hang of swimming properly. This, too, is to ensure that you are safe. The last rule, is to...HAVE FUN!"

Harry jumped, not expecting Duo to become so loud so quickly, but he nodded anyway. Duo had never lied to him, had never hurt him, and he always made things better. Harry vowed to always listen to Duo when he told him to do something. He knew that when Duo told him things like this that he was very serious.

Duo clapped his hands, rubbing them excitedly. Time to teach his little bro' how to swim!

–

Duo gently guided Harry into the water, keeping a hold of his waist to make sure that he kept above water. He didn't like to think about what would happen if he let go now...like the incident on the boat...or was that off the boat? Duo shook his head. _'Keep your focus, Duo. Harry's counting on you now.'_

Once Harry was in the water properly, Duo guided Harry's arms around his neck to make sure that he had a proper grip and took a hold of the side of the pool.

"Now, Harry. The most important thing that you do is to keep breathing through your mouth and nose. You breath in through the mouth, and out the nose. This makes sure that you are always kept above the water. What I am going to do first, is to make sure that you can float on top of the water. This is the first step to learning how to swim, ok?"

Harry nodded. He was afraid, but at the same time he was so excited! He was learning something that he always wanted to, and his big brother was teaching him!

Duo guided Harry onto his back in the water, his arms underneath him, keeping him afloat as Harry got used to the sensation of the water surrounding him.

"Remember Harry. Breath like I told you to. This is to help you keep floating."

Harry nodded. Suddenly, water was rushing up his nose. He struggled in the arms. He wanted that sensation _gone_.

Duo saw what happened and righted Harry up, holding onto him as Harry coughed and spluttered. He winced at the sensation that Harry would be feeling. He _hated_ that.

As soon as Harry calmed down, Duo put him back into the 'rest' position. He reminded Harry to breath again, but instead of nodding, Harry replied with a positive.

Duo held Harry like that for five minutes, making sure that Harry had the rhythm going before going to the next step.

"Harry. I'm going to let you go now. My arms are still underneath you, but I wont be holding you. You need to keep breathing, but keep your back straight . Try to relax. This is the next step, ok lil' bro?"

Harry looked up to Duo,. He had closed his eyes while he was held there, enjoying the sensation of the cool water against his body.

"Ok Duo."

Duo nodded back and let go of Harry. He kept his arms ready in case of anything, but it wasn't needed. Harry kept to the same position and was breathing to the same instructions as Duo had told him to.

After a few minutes, Harry started to lose his buoyancy and Duo quickly pulled him pack up for a hug.

"Well done Harry! Sweet! We'll stop for now, but we'll do this again tomorrow, ok? And we'll see what else you can do apart from this so that you can swim properly later!"

_After all, _Duo thought, _you never know what will happen. Best for him to learn as much as he can now before it's too late._

Harry, not tuning into Duo's thoughts, nodded eagerly. This was so much fun! He got to spend time with his big brother and learn to swim at the same time! It was awesome!

–

Trowa sighed as he bandaged Heero's wounds again. This was the 3rd time that they had had to be changed, and he wasn't seeing any improvement in his condition. He was thinking over what Heero had done.

How could he have self-destructed like that? On one simple little word, and not show one ounce of emotion of what should have happened? His death? Mind you, they all knew what could happen on their missions, but Heero had literally sacrificed everything for the safety of the colonies. His life, the completion of the end mission, and the bonds that he had forged. Yes, he could see them. They were there, though well hidden. When he looked at Heero, he saw a child, one of the pilots, and an emotion of disregard for a girl in pink. He didn't know who that last one was, but he was sure that the first two were very important to Heero.

Once again, he sighed. It was time for lunch. He first had to check on the lions cages, it seemed as if one of the lionesses had become pregnant, and he wanted to make sure that she was ok before having anything to eat. As he made his way out, he cast one last glance to the pilot. He should wake up soon. If not, then things looked grim for his future. There was only so much time someone could stay in a coma before his body started to disintegrate. That would be detrimental to their overall mission.

–

All Heero saw was darkness. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face, but couldn't seem to get any other sensation. He recalled what had happened. He had self-destructed his Gundam, with him inside, in the hopes that the colonies would be saved. He remembered the sharp pain of all his bones being broken and his body being shredded in most places. He remembered the abrupt darkness.

Why wasn't he dead? He shouldn't have survived that explosion. J had made sure that the self-detonate was strong enough that if the pilot needed to, he could die with his Gundam instead of getting caught and interrogated.

Then he remembered. The kid..._Harry_...he had seen his face before the darkness had come over him. How had he been there? He knew that the kid should have been in the school, maintaining Duo's cover story as brothers in the school. He should have not been on that field. It was impossible! There was no way that the kid could have been in two places at once. As he thought of the kid, he felt more warmth enclose his body. He felt some of the soreness go away as his body healed more. He remembered when this had first happened when he saw the kid. Now he was _determined_ to figure out what the kid was. There was no way that he was ordinary. He had to get an explanation for this. He would _not _leave it alone until all the mysteries were solved...Speaking of mysteries, the braided pilot came to mind. There was something different about him too. Not like the kid, but Duo had one of the best masks he had seen in a while. The facade of a joker. A player. It was different, interesting...and he had to admit, scary. What really lay behind his mask? Was he, as he called himself, a Shinigami? A God of Death? Or was he just as insane as the rest of them? Hmm...maybe even more so. But he was certainly... interesting.

_'Never mind that now. Target objective – wake up, get the date, get mission success rate.'_

Heero fought against the darkness surrounding him. He had had _enough!_

Slowly, more awareness started to poke through. He felt the soft cotton sheets against his body. The bandages wrapped snugly around his body, helping him in his healing. The smell of food and animals came next, as well as the noises they make. He had a brief feeling of wonderment. Where the heck was he that he could hear all sorts of animals at the same time?

Finally, he managed to open his eyes slightly. As he did, he took in his surroundings. He was in a mobile home it seemed, he was lying on the only bed, and the room was sparsely furnished...Just how he would have his room when he was on a mission. Everything ready to go at a moments notice.

He looked towards the door, and for one moment, he saw the kid again.

"Harry?"

And through his hazy mind, he saw the kid smile at him, raising a hand, tears falling from his green eyes as he looked at him, and then...he disappeared.

**AN: Well guys! That's it! Just over 2000 words, on my 4th page and I hope you've been following the conversations that I've had for this chapter...what insanity! Bunnies everywhere! But I've loved Every. Single. Moment of this. I hope that you have too!**

**Here's for the cliffie, I hope that I've done this chapter good enough!**

**Next up...is SPRINKLES! Good luck hun! Hope you liked the cliffie! Let your imagination run wild with this! I left you in the perfect spot!**

**Looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Kit**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter: 25

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 25: Connection

By: Sprinkles

Trowa moved silently around his small kitchen, making breakfast. He was starting to worry about Heero. Although the pilot's injuries were healing at a remarkable rate and he had displayed signs of waking, Heero hadn't actually woken up yet. Trowa was worried that the other boy would be trapped within his nightmares – unable to wake up or even slip into the oblivious darkness of deep sleep. He considered calling Duo and asking him to bring Harry for a visit. Their familiar voices and their strong link to Heero could help bring him around.

Trowa had uncovered his hidden talent of seeing connections between people when he was very young, which helped him survive as an orphan, then later with the mercenaries. The bonds he could "see" were created based on how important the person was or how strong an emotion there person felt for someone else. At the time, his powers allowed him to be useful for the mercenaries; therefore, he wasn't killed. He provided them with the names of the target's precious people, and they would utterly destroy them. Though what he did would be considered heinous and cold, it was the way he grew up; it was the way he had to live. It was just another piece of the man he was shaping to becoming.

The tall pilot cleaned up the dishes, then grabbed the tray with his food and the IV bag he needed to replace Heero's nearly empty one. Walking into the bedroom, Trowa's hand twitched, causing his oatmeal to spill slightly over the edge. It was the only outward physical sign of surprise and shock other than the slight widening of his green eyes. Sitting beside Heero on the bed was the faint outline of a small black-haired child, whose own startled and terrified green eyes swung up to meet Trowa's.

Setting aside his tray aside, he approached the bed slowly. Harry watched him, even as his hands never wavered from where they rested on the Japanese boy's chest. A quick glance confirmed that Harry's hands were surrounded by a pale blue light that seemed to be absorbed into Heero's body. Listening to the rattling of Heero's slowly even out and disappear, Trowa softly observed, "You're healing him, aren't you? No, don't," he added when he saw Harry's reaction to pull back at the question. Seeing the guilty look cross the small boy's face, Trowa smiled and said, "Thank you. I don't think he would have made it without your help."

Though the guilt faded at his words, Harry's body was still tense, and the dark-haired child looked down, biting his lip. Without thinking, Trowa reached out and tried to place a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Instantly, the pilot was sucked into a vortex of thoughts, emotions, and memories. Trowa saw a large walrus-like man striking a small child, a woman with a long neck ordering the child into the cupboard and laughing when he asked for food, a rather rotund child stomping on a smaller one's foot. He relived the night Duo saved the child, felt his fear of being returned, and his joy of finding a home. He could see how the child wanted to help Heero, his determination to heal him, even though he was only able to do so because he was a freak.

"Oh, child. You're not a freak," Trowa mumbled. Harry shook his head in denial. "You have a gift, a power that can help others. It's something to be celebrated, not punished. The ones from before were wrong. They were jealous of what you could do, that they did their best to hurt you."

Suddenly their connection seemed to lurch, and Trowa found himself looking into teal eyes. "Quatre…" he breathed the name in longing.

"Trowa?" The blond looked around in panic. "How? Where? I was just in Harry's room and–"

"Calm down, little one," Trowa soothed. "I think we this is happening because of green-eyes here."

Harry's head whipped around to look at his blond-haired guardian. "I'm sorry!" He cried, "I'm so sorry, Quatre. I didn't mean to do it, I swear."

"Harry," Quatre sternly said. Once the boy fell silent, the blond continued, "Trowa didn't say that it was your fault. No, he didn't," he repeated when Harry started to protest. "What he meant is that this is possible because your power is acting as a conduit for us."

"I-I don't understand," Harry stammered.

"I think you have a power inside you that responded to your desire to help Heero, and your strong connection to him allowed you to, in a way, send yourself to him," Trowa tried to explain. "You've also been using your power to heal him."

"So, I am a freak," Harry declared.

"NO!" Quatre cried. "I want you to listen to me, Harry. You are NOT a freak! Whatever the Dursley's told you is a lie. You're special. You have a power that is amazing and extraordinary." Seeing his words weren't sinking in, Quatre paused then asked in a hurt tone, "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Harry's eyes widened and he echoed Quatre by shouting 'no'. "You're good and kind and wonderful and you can't be a freak because you fight for others so that they don't have to fight."

Quatre had to hide his smile and maintain a serious face. He saw Trowa turn away so Harry wouldn't see him laughing. "But I also have a special power," he continued, placing his hand over his heart. "I have something called a Space Heart. I can feel the emotions of others. Some think I'm a freak because of my ability. Some are angry they believe that I'm invading their privacy, and others fear me because they think I can do more with it."

"But you're not a freak, Quatre." Harry reassured.

"So, if I'm not a freak, then you can't be one either," Quatre reasoned. "Do you understand?"

"I… I'm not sure."

Quatre sighed. He knew that changing Harry's mind and erasing what the Dursley's told him for years would be a continuous fight. He made another small step tonight, but Duo and he would have to repeatedly remind Harry and to make sure the small boy knew he was wanted and loved. "I think this is enough for tonight. You're starting to tire."

Indeed it was true. Harry's eyes were fighting to stay awake. Quatre turned to look at Trowa, who had been quietly watching them for awhile. The auburn-haired pilot reached forward and stroked his fingers down the other's cheek. "I miss you," Trowa admitted.

Quatre leaned into the touch. "I miss you as well. I wish you could visit some time."

"You know I can't, little one. And besides, I've been taking care of Heero."

"How is he?"

"Better. Hopefully he'll waken soon. I think Zechs is getting impatient."

"Oh?"

"I received a note a few days ago." Trowa allowed a small smirk to slip across his lips. "Apparently, he rebuilt Heero's Wing and is demanding a rematch."

Quatre laughed, "I don't think Heero would want to miss that. I'll have to tell Duo about this, though he might not believe half of it."

"How is he?" Trowa echoed Quatre's previous question.

"Bad," the blond replied in a low undertone, making sure Harry couldn't hear. "He's been taking more missions lately. He leaves for them after Harry's asleep, then returns in the morning in time to wake him up and plays with him during the day. I think he's trying not to let Heero's absence affect him, but he's slowly killing himself at the rate he's going. He barely sleeps and eats less. Even Harry has picked up on it. He's stopped asking Duo to teach him to swim, and instead has started asking for naps. It's the only time I know that Duo sleeps." Tears started to cloud teal eyes, "I just don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry," the taller boy offered. "I'm sure Duo can take care of himself, and he remembers that Harry is counting on him. Hopefully, that's enough to keep him out of trouble."

"Yes, hopefully," Quatre agreed. Looking down at the almost-asleep Harry, he remarked, "I think it's time for us to go."

Trowa opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a low moan from Heero. Three heads snapped around to look at him. Slowly, Prussian blue eyes opened and then focused on Harry."

"Harry…" A hoarse voice called. The boy smiled tiredly at Heero, and then he and Quatre disappeared. Trowa shook his head and leaned forward. "It's about time you woke up, Yuy."

HP GW RR HP GW RR

Quatre shook his head, trying to rid the feeling that he was underwater. Looking around, he found himself back at the mansion, in Harry's room. He had come to check on the young boy earlier, and found him lying on top of his covers. When he had touched the child, he had felt his body jerk, and then he was looking into the forest-green eyes of Trowa Barton. It seemed like something impossible had just occurred, yet he couldn't deny that it actually happened.

"Quatre?" The blond was startled out of his thoughts by the call. Looking down at the drowsy boy laying in his arms, he smiled and answered 'yes'. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Quatre's heart melted at the plea and he couldn't deny Harry his request. Scooping up the small child, he carried him to his room and tucked the black-haired boy into his large bed. "I have to work on a few things before I go to bed, so I'll be up a little bit longer. If you need me, I'll be at that desk right over there, okay?" Seeing Harry's tired nod, Quatre leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Nigh'." Harry was asleep before Quatre even took two steps.

Quatre worked on paperwork for the next few hours, the only sounds being Harry's rhythmic breathing and the scratching of Quatre's pen. It was nearing midnight, when a sudden scream split the air, startling the blond. Quatre had his gun in his hand and pointed at the source before his mind could catch up, and when it did, he dropped the weapon and sprinted to the bedside.

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Quatre implored, shaking the screaming and thrashing brunet's shoulders. It took a few minutes until emerald-green eyes suddenly snapped open. Harry immediately launched himself at Quatre, crying and mumbling. "What's wrong, Harry? Please tell me what's wrong."

"They've got him," Harry chocked on his words as soon as he said them. "They've taken him away. You have to do something. I can't lose him."

The child was close to hyperventilating at this point. "Calm down, Harry," Quatre ordered. "Deep breaths. That's it. Now what were you saying?"

"They've taken him away."

"Taken who?"

"Duo!"

Quatre's breath hitched in panic, but forced himself to calm down. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream, little one. You've had a long day, and you used a lot of your energy earlier. I'm sure Duo's–"

Quatre's reassurances were cut off by his mission computer beeping. Frowning, Quatre untangled himself from Harry, soothing the small child when he made whimpering noises. His computer wouldn't make noise at this time unless it was an emergency or a mission. For once, he hoped it was a mission. Opening the link, Quatre felt both surprise and dread when WuFei's grim face appeared on the screen.

"I have bad news," the Asian teen bluntly stated. "Duo's been captured by OZ soldiers and they are planning on executing him."

Quatre felt his heart stop for a moment, and the world suddenly became distant and muffled. He heard Harry cry Duo's name and then there was a loud pop. Whirling around, Quatre found himself in an empty room with a rumpled bed. Harry was no where in sight.

GW HP RR GW HP RR

Mwahahaha! Take that as a cliffhanger! I'm moving quite a few things along.

I thank Kit for the great plot bunny ideas from her chapter that spawned this one. *grins*


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter: 26

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

RR2 - Everyone Needs a Hero - Ch. 26

Duo lay on the cold floor of an OZ cell, struggling to stay awake. He had not been well treated - many of the men had known people he and the other pilots had taken out, and they had decided that he was the perfect outlet for their rage.

He knew that staying in their custody would mean his death sooner or later, and he couldn't help but wonder if Harry would survive it. The kid had just started to believe that Duo would not get rid of him.

His resolve hardened, and he gathered his remaining strength, pushing himself to a sitting position, determined to find a way out. It was as he was reaching for the various tools he kept in his braid that a loud pop sounded right above his head.

Startled, Duo froze, only to have a warm body fall into his lap. He held in a hiss of pain as the weight pressed down on his injured legs, even as he stared with wide eyes at the terror-stricken form of a small boy.

"Harry?"

Green eyes widened, filling with tears as Harry seemed to be torn between disgust that his 'freakishness' had once again manifested and joy that he was with his brother.

Joy won over, and the boy lunged forward, wrapping his small arms around Duo's torso. "Duo! They took you and I saw it and Wufei said they were going to ex'cute you! You can't go, I need you!"

This time Duo couldn't stifle the pain as his arms and ribs protested the sudden pressure. Harry jumped back as the braided boy stiffened and gasped for air, "Duo?"

"What are you doing here, Harry!" Duo couldn't believe that, after all his work to keep the younger boy safe, Harry had managed to just... _pop_ himself right into OZ's hands. Images of the Church, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, everything he had lost seemed to dance in front of his eyes. _Harry being tortured to get answers from Duo!_ "You need to get back to Quatre. You can't stay here!" Frantic with fear, Duo's voice was loud, almost yelling.

"I just wanted to be with you!" Harry's eyes filled with tears, his voice shaking with emotion as he shrunk into himself, "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I just didn't want you to die and wished I was with you. I don't know how to go back. I'm sorry!

"Come here, Har'. It's okay." Duo gestured with his cuffed arms to the floor next to him, and Harry was quick to take a seat, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to yell, I'm just worried... Give me a sec..." He focused on his braid, finally emerging with the lock pick. Another moment, and the lock clicked, popping the arm-length cuffs open as Harry watched wide-eyed.

Shaking the numbness from his arms, Duo groaned in pain, waving off the younger boy's concerned gaze, "I'll live. But, we need to get out, _now._ Can you do that 'popping' thing again?"

"I- I don't know. I can try... if you think it would help." Duo looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah. If you don't know how it works, it'd be best to wait until we're safe to experiment with it. I'll just have to sneak us out the old-fashioned way. You stay behind me and don't make a sound. If we get caught, you _run _and you hide. Wait for me to find you. 'kay?"

Harry nodded solemnly. Seeing the fear on his face, Duo pulled him close, ignoring the pain of his protesting muscles. "You'll do good Harry. Just do exactly what I tell you and we'll have a chance." Harry was about to reply, when Duo straightened, his ears straining to hear the sound of footsteps that was growing louder with ever second. "Shit!" Moving quickly, he shoved Harry behind him as he moved to the furthest back corner. The cuffs went back on his arms, though he made sure not to lock them in place.

The footsteps came closer, and Harry whimpered softly. Absently, Duo patted his head, whispering "It'll be okay, kid. I won't let them touch you."

Alright, I believe that Raliena is up next. Good Luck!

This was written by Readergirl.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter: 27

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

RR2 – 27

His Excellency and The Pilot

1234567890

"So this is what a Gundam Pilot looks like." Treize stated as he entered with four accompanying guards, "Zechs said they were young, but I never imagined that they were mere children… I had believed that Mister Chang was the exception rather than the rule."

Duo shifted slightly, trying to block Harry a little more. If it had been one or two guards, he would have been tempted to try to fight his way past them and run for it. Even with Harry with him. But four? That was too many. Harry would be in too much risk.

"Bring him into the light, so that I can see him more clearly." Treize ordered, "I like to know what sort of people I have been fighting."

Duo fought as much as he could. He wasn't really trying to get free. But if OZ kept his attention on him… They would be less likely to notice Harry.

Luckily diversions were part of Duo's specialties.

Unluckily Treize had incredibly sharp eyes.

"Who else is here?" He demanded, moving towards the corner himself.

"Duo!" Harry panicked as Treize approached. Harry dashed to grab hold of Duo's legs.

For a fraction of a second Duo was torn between ignoring Harry, in an attempt to protect him, and comforting the distraught boy. One glance at Harry's face decided it for him.

Duo managed to tear himself free from the soldiers' grips, which had loosened slightly in shock.

"Shush, shush," Duo muttered as he knelt and pulled Harry into a slightly awkward hug, "It's going to be alright. Everything will be alright. Don't you worry."

Duo continued his comforting litany almost on auto-pilot, not knowing whether he was lying or not. His ears, however, were taking in the rest of the conversation around him.

"Would anyone care to explain?" Treize asked.

"I… I… I don't know, sir."

"We didn't pick up any intruders on the security cameras, sir."

"Well, would you explain his presence here?" Treize pressed coldly, "_Magic_? If a _child_ can get through this base's security, I would say that you have some _serious_ issues that need to be dealt with. If you cannot keep a child out of the high security cells… How do you expect to keep a Gundam Pilot _in_ them?"

Duo shifted his position, as Harry fell asleep on him. Not that this action surprised the braided Pilot, Harry had only just been hanging onto a state of consciousness ever since he had appeared. Harry seemed to be completely wiped out.

Though should he say _teleported_? … Maybe Treize had hit the nail on the head with the description of magic. Far too many strange events had occurred around Harry to be reasonably explained…

Duo shook his head. It was neither the time nor the place to think about Harry's odd events… He could deal with it later…

If he _had_ a later. Treize had finally turned his attention back to Duo and his little brother.

Duo pulled Harry closer, partly to protect Harry and partially to engrave every little detail of him into his memory.

Treize knelt down to Duo's level.

"What's his name?" Treize asked.

"Harry." Duo supplied after a pause. It wasn't as if Harry wouldn't supply the information himself.

"What is he to you?"

"My brother."

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know."

"Come now," Treize smiled, "You expect me to believe that?"

"No," Duo shrugged, "But it's the truth."

"Sir," One of the soldiers interrupted, "We should use this opportunity. The Pilot seems to care for the Boy… We could get some useful information…"

"Absolutely not!" Treize snapped, even as Duo pulled Harry closer.

Duo was holding Harry so tightly, he feared that the younger boy would be hurt or wake. But the child slept on, much to Duo's relief… Harry didn't need to hear what was going on.

"We are not barbarians." Treize continued.

"Could have fooled me." Duo snorted automatically.

"How dare you?" Another soldier went to hit Duo.

"No," Treize raised a hand to halt the blow, "Let him speak. I would not mind knowing why the Pilots fight us so fiercely."

"I cannot speak for the others," Duo shrugged, "But I am the Maxwell Massacre Survivor."

Duo knew he would not need to say any more than that. Everyone knew of the Massacre of Maxwell's Church and Orphanage by the Alliance and OZ.

"That was an unfortunate incident," Treize countered, "But there were Rebels involved. They had to be dealt with. It was they who endangered the Church."

"You killed nearly three hundred," Duo retorted, "Of those… Maybe fifteen… Twenty, tops, were rebels. Half of those killed were children… Of which, at the grand old age of _eight_, I was the eldest."

Treize had no answer for that.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me where the other Pilots are?" Treize asked, trying to move the conversation away from the difficult topic.

"What makes you think that we talk?" Duo laughed quietly, "I've only really met Oh-One and Oh-Four. And Oh-One doesn't really talk much… Didn't talk much, I mean. He can't talk at all now… He's dead after all."

"Dead?" Treize frowned, "Are you sure?"

"He self-detonated, remember?" Duo snapped, "Because _you_ threatened the Colonies."

"Not my orders," Treize shrugged, "I personally thought it was rather inelegant. And I heard that Oh-One survived."

"What?" Duo stared at the General.

"Well, Zechs Marquise keeps on sending challenges to him," Treize replied, "He thinks I don't know… But part of this job is knowing everything possible… Particularly when it comes to my Knights and other highly ranked pieces."

Duo was in shock. Heero was alive? Where? How hurt was he, if he was ignoring Zech's challenges?

Why hadn't he contacted… No, that was a silly question. Heero was the Perfect Soldier. He wouldn't go out of his way to talk to someone not important… But then why had he apologized to Harry?

Heero didn't make sense, Duo decided.

"Well if you can't or won't give us any information," Treize's voice snapped Duo back to the present, "There's no reason to keep you alive. The execution will continue as planned."

"What about Harry?" Duo demanded.

"He's just a child." Treize reminded, "What were your ambitions and dreams for him?"

"For myself and the others to be the last of the Child Soldiers," Duo replied, "For his life to be filled with Peace and Love. What he does is his choice."

"If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my children may have peace." Treize stated calmly, "Thomas Paine. You have Noble Dreams. Tell me, is he a child of the Colonies?"

"Does it matter?" Duo retorted, "Look, living on the Streets is one of the worst places for a child to be. But for Harry, it was a step _up_. He saw it as an escape. It doesn't matter if he's a child of the Colonies or of Earth. He's an abused kid. That's all that _I_ saw."

"It's an old tradition that a condemned man is allowed one last wish," Treize smiled slightly, "I will ensure that Harry receives a good education and is _never_ returned to where he came from. He will have a good life… But I cannot promise he will never fight. If he chooses to join the armed services… Then that is his choice."

"I understand." Duo knew what Treize was saying. Harry would live. But it was likely that he would be raised in an OZ loyal family. Duo gently kissed Harry's forehead.

"But sir!" One of the guards protested.

"Give me a child until he is seven and I will give you the man." Treize countered, "The boy is only four, at most. We have three years."

Treize picked Harry up gently, and left the cell. The guards followed.

"I'll get you back, Kid." Duo swore, "They're not killing me. And they're not sending you anywhere. Just hold on… I'm coming."

1234567890

Well, I caught the Muse. And it turned out to be His Excellency Treize Kushrenada. He wouldn't shut up.

And Duo _wasn't_ going to let him have the last word, either.

Sorry Neph. Seems I've left you a Cliffe.

This was written by Ralianab.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter: 28

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we wish we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 28 – Harry where are you?

Harry woke up in a strange bedroom. Where was he? Where was his big brother? "Duo…" Now what should he do? He had to get back to Quatre! To Heero and Trowa! They'd get Duo out of this mess!

Could he do what he did again? Teleport to Quatre? Or Trowa? Duo and Heero had taught him to hide and about pressure point so…

He licked his lips and tried to concentrate, remember what he did to get to his brother. He had to get this right the first time or he would be busted! He remembered the strange feeling he had gotten as he teleported to his brother. Being squeezed, like a forceful hug and being pulled through a tunnel.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, on the feeling and on the person he wanted to be with. He didn't want to leave his big brother here but he had no choice. Instead he concentrated on Quatre. He took a few deep breaths before using the emotion that had gotten him here, despair. He had already penned a note to his captor, for his brother.

He disappeared with a loud crack.

The guards rushed into the room to find it empty. They called for Trieze.

2828282828

Quatre had just finished loading Sandrock into the plane when he heard a loud crack. "Harry?"

"Quatre? They've got Wufei too!" Harry tackled him. He was trying not to cry.

"I've got you Harry, Don't worry." Quatre was pained, Harry was despairing and Quatre was trying not to let it affect him. At least Harry was back.

"Harry, we are going to see Heero and Trowa ok?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Quatre." He had been wanting to see Heero for a while. "Quatre?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm worried about Duo and Wufei… what if we can't get them back?"

Quatre hardened his heart and eyes slightly. "We will get them back Harry. Heero, Trowa, and I will not let them get hurt, or killed." It was a tall order but Quatre was sure they'd be able to pull it off, somehow. He looked down at Harry and tried to smile to reassure him.

Harry tried to smile back. "I can't wait to see Heero again Quatre."

"I know Harry. I want to see him and Trowa too." Quatre didn't have to force the smile this time. "Heero should be up and about by now. I don't think he will like what has happened but we'll see right? At least he still has you ne?"

Harry nodded. He was safe, with his brother's friends again. His brother would be safe again too soon, right?

Right.

Quatre ushered him into the plane with a smile. The little brother was back. His mood was already lifting. Heero and Trowa would no doubt feel the same. Their moral needed this boost.

2828282828

Back in the OZ headquarters Trieze Kushrenada was just getting word that Duo Maxwell, Zero-Two's younger brother disappeared from the room he had been put in.

This was written by Neph. Dream is skipping her turn so next is Esthergilbert89.

AN: I'm sorry for not putting these up sooner but I have been sick the whole weekend. I'm going to the doc tomorrow and I have a feeling I have Bronchitis. Yippee. I'll try and update the stories as soon as the authors update. :D Hope everyone is not as sick as I am and I hope you had a Good Holiday. Happy Holidays, Kats323


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter: 29

Everyone Needs a Hero

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Disclaimer – yadda yadda yadda. Don't own the books. Don't own GW/AC – have nothing to my name in this apart from that I'm a little insane, we all love Gundam Wing, and that this is part of a round robin in the Slytherin's Collective Yahoo group.

AN: yea, life is crap. Sorry about the late update. Anyway, since my writing is completely shit-faced, this is a short chapter to tide you over until someone else can come up with something totally awesome like this chapter was supposed to be. I had a whole torture scene planned out, all sorts of good bloody stuff, and I had to cut it short 'cause my writing is officially suxable. So there. Deal with it. :P

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it as much as you can. Kit.

**Chapter 29**

As Treize looked over the letter that was left for the boys big brother, he observed the room that the letter was left in. There was no sign of forced entry, no sign of locks being broken in the attempt of escape, no open window, nothing in disarray. It looked as if no-one had been there in the first place. In fact, everything was in the exact same spot that the room had been arranged in, nothing looked touched...if he didn't know better, he would've thought that the boy was a ghost. _Creepy... _sighing in resignation, he approached the two guards that he had stationed outside the door.

"Gentlemen, are you sure that you didn't hear anything that sounded like the boy was escaping?"

"No sir." one of the men replied. "All we heard was a cracking sound... almost like a firework going off, and that's it. No other sounds at all, sir."

Treize nodded. At least that was consistent with what he had learned about the boy's arrival. No sound, no warning, just that he had appeared where his big brother was... maybe this was a new power that was coming into the war? What if the little boy had had some sort of experiment done to him that had changed, or given something to him, to be able to do this? The only what that he could find out was of two ways, one from the source, and from his brother.

–

As Duo came aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was in the same place as he was last time that he had seen his little brother. In the freakin torture room, waiting for some arsehole to approach him with more questions about his comrades positions, what they were up to, where their orders came from, everything that they had wanted to know, he had refused to tell them. There was nothing that they could get from him. He knew that he was slightly insane. After all – what Gundam Wing pilot was sane? He knew that he would break soon, and not in the way that the enemy was thinking. Shinigami would come out to play, and in the end, he would kill them all, but not before they had tried to kill him, and most likely, succeeded. But Death favored him. He was made in his likeness, and like any God, Death wanted someone to dole out his punishments to those who were unworthy. The other Gundam Pilots didn't know it of course, but they were favored by the God of Death too. They each had a skill that had led them to this path of destruction, of death, of justice...even Quatre had been favored, he just didn't realize that everything he had done so far was in the best interests of Death. He also knew, though he didn't like it, that Death also favored his little bro, his Harry, and sooner or later, Harry would need to become Death's instrument. In what capacity yet, he didn't know. But he knew Harry was important somehow. Until the time he was needed by the God of Death, the other favored would take care of him, train him, if he wasn't there to do so. If Death thought that he deserved peace, he would go in whichever way he could, and take as many as he could with him.

As the door to his cell opened, he wondered what it would be this time. More torture? Probably...or more questions that he wouldn't answer, followed by torture? More than likely. What he didn't expect, was to see Treize Kushrenada come into his cell, a white piece of paper folded in half in his hand, and a completely confused, yet determined expression, on his face. _What is that pompous jerk-faced ass doing here? I wouldn't think he'd pay me two visits in a row. Wow, I must be __**really **__important if he's coming here. Should I give him a proper greeting? Eh, why not? Wont live long anyway._

"So, T-baby jerk-face, what'cha doin' here? I'da thought you would'a been long gone by now. After all, you don't ever get your hands dirty, do ya? You leave that up to the jerk-morons who follow you around."

Treize sighed softly. At least he knew why the guy was so opposed to him, and at such an early age at that. But he really didn't like the language that this boy was speaking. Drawing his arm back, he slapped Duo across the face, hard.

"What's the matter, T-baby jerk-face? Don't you like my greeting? Or is it some sort of offence that my face still looks the same as when your goonies started in on me?"

"I want some information from you, and you will give it, understand?"

Duo laughed. "There ain't no way I'm telling you shit, arsehole. No matter what you want from me, you'll never get it."

"Hmm. That's certainly interesting. But, you see, I'm having a little trouble with your so-called brother. He disappeared on us. Not a sound, warning, escape route, anything, is visible to how he did it...except one thing. A sound like a sharp crack, like fireworks. Do you know what I'm on about?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope. Not a god damn thing. Sorry, guess you'll just have to wonder like we all do."

Treize sighed again. He really didn't like torturing people, of any sort, but he wanted those answers, and he _would _have them.

"Very well, Duo Maxwell. If you wont answer with respect, then this will get a hell of a lot more painful for you, you understand that, don't you?"

Duo laughed, and unnoticeable to Dou, Treize had taken a step back. The eyes had somehow changed, he didn't know how, but they had,

Duo finally stopped laughing, sneered, and said three words. "Do your worst."

–

AN: yea, that's it. Told you that my writing has gotten crap. Anyway, 991 words, a page and a half in word, so I guess someone must be happy. Haha.

Hope that you all liked it. I tried to encompass Duo's personality and thoughts into this chapter that what people have done in the story so far, and since he said he's Shinigami so often, I incorporated that into the chapter as much as possible. I know, not much dialog, but I really didn't feel like it.

Have fun with the next chapter Sprinkles.

Kit

Mannd's Edit – Removed swear words to keep chapter rating.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter: 30

Everyone Needs a Hero

Chapter 30 – If We Don't Break Even

By Sprinkles

A/N: I actually tried to fit the events that were happening into the series, which is why this chapter is extra long. I think I did a pretty good job, considering Harry is a completely-AU component. On that note, this chapter revolves more around the pilots than Harry.

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"Do you read me, Heero and Zechs?" The battle between Heero and Zechs had been going for hours. True to Noin's word, the search parties were kept at bay though it was because of Trowa. In the same token, it was Trowa who actually interrupted their fight. "Relena's plane just passed me. She should be landing in less than an hour," he said as soon as he had both pilots' attention.

"You let her past?" Heero asked in disbelief. The unibanged pilot knew his feelings regarding his current stalker.

Trowa shrugged, "I believe this fight is meaningless and if the only way to stop it is to send her in, then I am willing to do so. If you don't want to accosted, I suggest we get out of here fast. Oh, and before I forget," Trowa suddenly smirked. "I might have implied that you are rather…eager to see her." The link was cut off before the first cuss word could pass Heero's lips.

'Damn Trowa to the darkest pits of hell.' Heero's thought. 'I ~will~ get him back for that.'

"Is my sister that bad?" Zechs' voice broke into Heero's thoughts.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Relena Peacecraft is my younger sister."

Heero's eyes widened. "Shit!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself. "Is everyone in your family as insane and masochistic as you two?"

Zechs laughed at Heero's outburst. "Is she that bad?" When Heero raised an eyebrow, the blond man explained, "She my little sister. I'm biased."

"Everywhere I go, she appears, preaching pacifism, while asking me to kill her," Heero deadpanned. "You, at least, are more interesting because you just want to fight me to the death."

Zechs shook his head, his amused smile still on his face. "I wish I could make the excuse that she is just a kid, but I don't think Relena will ever understand this feeling, this need for battle. And, frankly, I'm glad she never will. Her innocence and naivety will be needed in the new world."

"Heero!" Relena's shrill voice cut through the airwaves. "I have a letter that explains how you should live your life. You're obliged to read it. Heero, did you hear me?"

"Damn it," Heero cussed under his breath as the girl kept screeching. He could see her plane approaching. He needed to get out of here.

Zechs sighed, "I'm guessing our fight will have to be postponed again." Alarms suddenly began blaring, indicating the approach of enemies as Noin's voice and several others began relaying information across the lines. "They're here."

Trowa's voice joined the foray. "Thirty suits in flight. A hundred if they unload the Aries units. Each of us should be able to handle thirty easily."

"No, wait!" Zechs ordered. "I'll attract them away." He quickly took flight with Talgeese, his laughter suddenly echoing across all channels. This move was intended to that his pursuers would hear his shout of "Glory to the colonies!"

"Zechs," Heero watched stunned as his rival risked himself.

"We'll meet again to continue our battle," Zechs promised as his Gundam began fading in the distance.

Trowa landed Wing Gundam next to where Heero had his own machine. "He'll be one tough guy to fight from now on," he commented.

"Yeah," Heero agreed. "Let's go." Once Wing's transformation into its bird mode was complete, Heero scooped up the Heavyarms' lost arm, and grabbed hold of one of his Gundam's feet. This would have been inconvenient if they had to travel a long distance, but thankfully, Trowa had stealthily secured one of the carriers from the Antarctica base during the night and stashed it in an outpost fifty miles away. They made it to the shelter in less than half and hour, and had the suits loaded up and were taking off within the hour.

As soon as the airplane was cruising on autopilot, Heero turned to Trowa and said, "What's wrong?"

Solemn green eyes met his gaze and held it. "While I was passing time up in the control center–"

"More like hacking OZ's database," Heero muttered under his breath.

"– I came across something you need to see," Trowa finished as if Heero didn't talk. Leaning forward, he brought the video file up on one of the screens and turned up the volume. "It's been playing on a loop on all the media channels, even those not funded by OZ organization."

The TV broadcast bragged about the capture of a Gundam pilot. They kept flashing Duo's picture and detailing how the boy was caught by the improved, computer-controlled suits during a space fight. Heero's breath caught when the reporter closed with remarks about the expected execution that was to take place in less than a week.

He turned to speak, but the words died when he say the look on Trowa's face. The other pilot understood. Heero was planning on rescuing Duo. "We'll hide Wing at Quatre's Brazilian estate," the green-eyed pilot succinctly planned.

Heero only nodded. They spent the next few hours in quiet. Neither talked when they set the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean and then used their suits to cover the last distance to land. It was only after they stashed their machines in the underground bunker at one of Quatre's undetectable estates that Trowa broke the silence.

"Heero," he called softly. When the other pilot looked up, Trowa continued, "Could you send a message to Quatre? He was supposed to meet us in Antarctica with Harry, but since there has been a change in plans…" He trailed off, but Heero understood regardless. Trowa sighed, and a bit of pain entered his eyes, "Also, could you warn him that the next time we meet might not be as…friendly. I don't want to surprise or hurt him."

Heero understood the message Trowa was trying to convey. He was assigned an undercover operation in enemy territory and, while he couldn't provide details, there was a high probability that he would be forced to interact with the pilots. He nodded, and the two pilots soon parted ways – Trowa to start his undercover op and Heero to plan Duo's escape and prepare to go to space in a few hours.

Heero tried to contact Quatre to tell him of the change in plans and to relay 03's message, but the Maganac Corps informed him that the blond had gone dark since he left and warned 01 that OZ was possibly tapping the frequencies. Worried and distracted, Heero left a message on one of the secure channels that he knew would reach Quatre and then left the estate. He needed to get into space and rescue Duo.

Quatre softly stroked Harry's now cool forehead. The boy had been excited when they first took off, asking questions about everything, but within a few minutes though, the young boy's eyes began drooping and he quickly fell asleep. They had been flying for a few hours when things started to take a bad turn. OZ troops were closely monitoring the air zones and questioning any and all aircrafts, using mobile suits to force pilots into submission.

Rather than risk being exposed or captured, Quatre decided to lay low for a couple of days at an abandoned airport on the island of Madagascar off of the coast of Africa. He hoped he could get a message to Heero and Trowa, but with the enemy monitoring the airwaves, he was forced to cut all communication.

Unfortunately, they ended up staying at the airport for four days when Harry became sick from the backlash caused by his special powers. Quatre recognized the cause because he had felt it many times as a child when he became overloaded from his space heart and unable to fully shield himself from the onslaught of emotions.

Quatre tended to Harry the entire time, and finally Harry's fever had broken the previous night. So now, Quatre was preparing for them to depart. As he flipped on his comm. link for the first time in days, he found a message waiting from Heero left three days prior. The first part of the message was clear – Heero was headed to outer space to rescue Duo. However, the second part of the message was scrambled and laid over with a high-sounding pitch. Quatre understood something about Trowa and enemy. The blond interpreted the message as that Trowa had been delayed by the enemy and would meet them in space.

Warmed at the thought of seeing the green-eyed pilot again, Quatre hurried to wake Harry and leave, but again their luck did not hold. As he was completing the last checks before take-off, the radar beeped a warning for incoming suits – a patrolling squad of about five. Quatre cursed Allah for all the rotten luck he seemed to be having lately and thought fast.

If he didn't take care of his pursuers, they could follow and make trouble. On the other hand, if he fought them here, they could call for backup easier and there was a high chance that Harry would be hurt or killed. Quatre's brain worked at lightning speed to find a solution and his gaze fell on his Gundam.

Quatre swallowed as he forced his mind to think about this new solution. If he left his Gundam sitting out in plain sight, then the suits would target it first, leaving him to get away. Once they were a safe distance from the blast radius, he could activate Sandrock's self-detonation, taking out his enemies as well as protecting his machine.

It was the best plan that he could think of. Ordering Harry to stay put, Quatre quickly unloaded his Gundam and set it for remote detonation. The blond prayed to Allah that this would work as he sprinted back to the plane, as well as a small prayer of thanks and goodbye to his trusty Gundam.

"Quatre…" Harry started to speak as soon as Quatre returned, but fell silent when the teen sharply shook his head. "Now is not the time, Harry. Make sure you are properly buckled."

The child shrank back and did as he was told while Quatre launched the carrier. Thankfully, the plane was equipped to be flown either in space or within the Earth's atmosphere, but they would need to refuel as soon as they could in space since the launch into space would burn most of it up. Soon enough, they were rocketing upwards, towards the blue sky.

A quick glance out the side window confirmed Quatre's belief. The incoming suits had altered their route and were headed towards the lone Gundam still standing on the tarmac, already launching an assault on the machine. As soon as he judged them close enough, Quatre pushed a button. As he watched, there was a brilliant white light and then a massive explosion that engulfed the enemy. His Gundam was no more.

Quatre closed his eyes and turned away from the sight, swallowing down his pain and heartache at destroying his beloved machine. It was necessary to their escape. Had Quatre kept watching for a few seconds more, he would have seen a stray Aries survive the explosion.

In minutes, they were breaking through the Earth's atmosphere and floating in the darkness of space. Harry gasped in wonder beside him. True the small boy had been to space before, but he had been with the Dursley's at the time and he was too scared to take more than a peak.

Harry's awe brought a smile to Quatre's face. Setting a course for the nearest colony, Quatre unbuckled both himself and Harry. "Want to try on a space suit?" The question brought a resounding 'yes' from the boy, and Harry eagerly pushed himself towards the back, giggling and playing in the zero gravity. The light-hearted and warm feelings emanating from his young charge calmed Quatre's own troubled heart.

Their trip was quiet for a few hours. However, after they docked at the colony where Quatre hoped they could refuel things once more took a turn south. As soon as the door opened, Harry laughed and dashed forward, eager to explore. Quatre smiled and shook his head at the boy's energy. He only took two steps forward when he heard Harry scream in pure fright.

The blond immediately sprinted out of the ship, only to find himself surrounded by OZ troops. A flash of fear went through him, but when he saw the man holding a gun trained on the terrified Harry, his fury erupted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Quatre yelled. "That is child. What do you hope to accomplish by scaring him to death?" Harry whimpered and lunged himself at the blond. Quatre caught him and quickly shielded him with his body. "Answer me right this second."

The soldier sneered, "I don't have to answer to you."

"No, but you do answer to me, Fawcett," a cool voice barked from behind the guards. "As for your question, you are being held on the grounds of being a terrorist and a suspected Gundam pilot."

Before, Quatre wanted to hit his head against the ship because he couldn't believe his bad luck, but when their captor's leader stepped forward, Quatre felt like crying.

There standing before him resplendent in an OZ soldier's uniform was none other than Trowa.

Duo stared unaware at the ceiling, his long hair spread across the dirty floor beneath him. They had finally searched his hair after he got out of his handcuffs and cell by using the strategically hidden pick-pocketing kit. He almost made it out of the base, and would have if his body wasn't shutting down from all the torture.

The only reason they hadn't cut his hair was because of his last wish. Duo argued that since Treize had lost Harry, his previous wish was null and void; so, he should get another. Surprisingly, the aristocrat conceded. Duo smirked. It was probably because the man still couldn't figure out how Harry escaped. In the end, he was allowed could keep his long hair, but he just wouldn't be allowed to keep it in a braid until his execution in two days.

The echoing of steps snapped Duo out of his trance. He could barely find the energy to turn his head when the door to his cell opened, but when he did, he felt a fissure of shock slice through his body.

There standing in the doorway was Professor G. Another fellow that Duo recognized from Quatre's descriptions as Instructor H drew their guard away as G strode into the room.

"You screwed up, you damn street rat," G bluntly stated.

Duo couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in his throat as he struggled to sit up, "Not my damn fault, you crack-pot. Your "the ultimate work of art" piece of shit couldn't function in space."

G's fist crashed into Duo's skull, "Maybe it was your shitty piloting skills. Then on top of everything, you can't even escape like a proper thief. How the hell did you even steal Deathscythe in the first place?"

Duo growled at the low blow, "What are you doing here, old man?"

G shrugged and made himself comfortable on the ground. "Well, once upon a time –"

"Cut the crap and get to the point, jackass," Duo snapped, though a smile threatened to break out.

"Fine, fine," G grumbled. "That Lady Une woman somehow caught all five of us doctors. She wants us to design and build mobiles suits superior to the Tallgeese and the Gundams."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "What's her threat?"

The professor leaned back on his hands and tilted his head up to the ceiling. He didn't answer for a few minutes, and just as Duo started to fidget, he sighed and said, "She has threatened to kill Quatre and Harry."

In a blink of an eye, Duo had surged to his feet and grabbed the front of G's coat. "How did that bitch get her claws on Harry?"

"Hmm, well I guess we should just hand over the designs to the Gundams then," G calmly replied.

"If it would save Harry, then yes!" Duo snarled. G's visible eye below his grey hair suddenly sharpened and before Duo could dodge, the professor had connected a resounding punch that sent Duo flying. "Shit!"

"Use your brain, you damn brat," G yelled. "I don't remember letting a sniveling, emotional idiot to pilot my greatest work!"

Duo lay where he had fallen, trying to get the room to stop spinning and his mind to settle. He knew what he said was irrational. If they handed over the designs of the Gundams, then the war would be forfeit. This thought fought against his desire to protect Harry. Duo had promised to protect his little brother; yet, the boy was now being used as a pawn. Duo internally whimpered at how useless he felt. If he hadn't been caught in the first place, then he could have been there to protect Harry, and maybe then he wouldn't have been used as a bargaining chip. "What are you going to do? Can you stall long enough for them to be rescued or what?"

"Don't count us out just yet, boy," a new, oily voice interrupted. The man in the doorway clicked his metal arm as the light reflected off his glasses. "We're more resourceful than you think. Besides, the boy has his own fate that he must meet."

Duo sat up quickly, "What do you mean?" Yes, he had recognized fate and death's hands on Harry, but it seemed the doctor knew more about it.

J looked at Duo's eager visage and commented, "G, your brat is pitiful."

"Back off, J," G warned. He rummaged through his pockets. "Let me see your cross, brat."

Duo fumbled to bring out the necklace that he kept hidden beneath his clothes. G reached over and clipped something metal to the pendant. When he withdrew, Duo tried to find what he did, but the cross looked the same and, though it was slightly heavier, there was no given seems or anything to give away that G did something.

"I merely put on something like an outer covering," G explained. Duo blinked as the professor's voice seemed to faintly echo from his necklace. "There's a slight give in the back that will turn off the transmitter. This is the source." In his hands he held another silver cross, though this one was smaller. "I want you to give this to young Harry when you meet him again.

Duo accepted the trinket, not even questioning that professor's words. The teen could feel a strange energy surrounding the necklace that made his hand tingle slightly before fading. "What does it do?"

"It will help with Harry's power. There's also a special type of transmitter and microphone on the inside that connects to your own. Otherwise, when Harry's power grows, it would interfere with the electronics."

"Harry's power," Duo softly repeated. "What power does he have? Is it like Quatre's space heart? He suddenly appeared here a couple days ago, kind of like teleportation or magic. Does he have magic?"

G shook his head, "I can't tell you that, but I can say that as Harry grows, so will his powers. He will be able to do amazing things when he's older, but the more he accepts it as a part of him, the better it will be for him later on."

Duo nodded, putting the necklace around his neck so that it joined his own. G stood and headed for the door. "Also, Duo, when it comes the time for Harry's turn to fight, you can't interfere." When Duo started to protest, G held up his hand, "You can help, just don't interfere."

Duo swallowed and nodded. Hadn't he already known this? Death and fate had both marked Harry, but mentally thinking it was definitely different than having someone else verify it out loud.

"Oh," Doctor J suddenly paused as the two doctors were leaving. "When the time comes, remember this piece of advice: beware of the bumblebee." With that last cryptic remark, the doctors were gone and Duo was left in his cell, alone except a multitude of thoughts.

Duo's mind contemplated the professor's comments and J's message, and then circled back to Harry and Quatre, and briefly he would think about his soon to be execution. He didn't know how long it was since the doctors left and he was left alone with his thoughts in the empty cell. He got so completely lost in his thoughts again that he didn't realize someone was coming to his cell until the door was wrenched right off their hinges.

For the second time, the sight in the doorway sent a bolt of shock through his body, but this time the person standing in the doorway also wiped his mind clear of any and all thought. Heero stood in the doorway, his body highlighted by the light pouring in from the hallway. Duo wondered if he was hallucinating. Heero looked too good, too perfect to be alive and standing in his cell talking to him.

As his mind registered that thought, Duo's eyes slid down to take in the way those lips were shaping each word, asking if he, Duo, was alright. Duo knew he had to be imagining Heero, this Heero who was speaking so softly, this Heero who's eyes were clouded with concern, and this Heero who was bending down to help Duo. Unthinking, Duo reached up and pulled Heero down, wanting to know that this Heero was real, was truly alive.

When Heero had opened the door to the cell that was holding Duo, his breath had caught in the back of his throat. There was Duo with his brown hair spread out, looking gorgeous even while bruised and bloody, with his piercing amethyst eyes fixed on Heero.

When Duo didn't answer any of his questions, just stared at him and not say a word, Heero frowned and asked, "Can you move?" When no answer came, he strode into the cell and bent down to help the long-haired teen to stand. Instantly, Duo came to life.

He reached his hand up and fisted Heero's unruly hair, pulling the other into a hard, brutal kiss that conveyed all of Duo's feelings. Duo poured his fear that Heero was dead, his anger when he found out he wasn't, his worry, his aggravation, and his feelings of being useless. He gave everything to Heero, who seemed to take all this and more from Duo, only returning with reassuring touches and soothing movements of his lips.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Duo hoarsely whispered when they finally broke, both breathing hard. "Don't ever make me go through that again."

"Next time I try to kill myself, I'll remember to tell you ahead of time," Heero replied, a bit of wry humor in his voice. Duo slapped his shoulder for the rather crass remark, but he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. It was as close to a promise that he could get, and Duo would take it. In their line of work, there was no guarantee that they would survive, but they would try their damn hardest.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Heero helped Duo to his feet, and supported most of the long-haired teen's weight as they made their way quickly down the hall. When they suddenly ducked into another area of holding cells, Duo asked, "What's wrong?"

Heero glanced at him and Duo was caught up in the spark of laughter that made Heero's blue eyes glow. "We have to make a quick stop."

"What kind of stop?"

"Yuy! Maxwell! About time you got here."

Duo gaped at Wufei for a few moments, surprised to see the other pilot, and then his brain began processing exactly ~what~ he was seeing. Wufei's beautiful black hair that he usually kept in a rather tight ponytail at the base of his neck was pulled into two pigtails on either side of his head. On top of which, his hands had been bound with special cuffs that covered them from fingers all the way to his wrist, so he had no way of undoing the hairstyle the sadistic guards gave him, except by rubbing his head against the wall or the side of his arms. However, whenever he managed to loosen them or even completely free his hair, his captors would come along and "help" him again. They had done so not too long ago, and Wufei hadn't expected his fellow pilots to suddenly appear to rescue him.

Wufei's eyebrow twitched as soon as the Duo lips began to twitch, knowing what was going through the American teen's mind. The Chinese youth narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Don't you dare!" Unfortunately, he stomped his foot while saying this and it became too much for other teen. The Deathscythe pilot collapsed into laughter, covering his mouth in hopes of muffling the rather hysterical sounds.

Wufei's face and ears burned from both his anger and his embarrassment. "Next time I think about trying to save your ass, I won't. Get me out of here, Yuy," He growled. He didn't know how much more humiliation he could stand. Heero, thankfully silent, made quick work of releasing Wufei from his restraints. First thing the Chinese youth did was tearing out the hair bands holding his hair in its ridiculous hairstyle, and quickly returned it to the braid. He snapped the other rubber band at the still-laughing Duo, hitting him in the cheek. "Shut up, Maxwell. I know this is somehow your fault."

Duo finally calmed except for the occasional snicker. Bending, he picked up the fallen hair band and deftly braided his own hair. "Probably," he admitted, unrepentantly.

Heero caught Wufei just as he lunged for Duo. "Cut it out," he ordered. "We have to leave. Wufei, take point." Heero tossed one of his spare guns to Wufei then once more took position at Duo's side, helping the other teen. Wufei's eyes caught the way Duo seemed to mold himself to Heero's side and the possessive way Heero's arm tightened around the other's waist, but he didn't comment and filed the details away for later consideration.

Slowly, the trio stealthily made their way through the halls and out into the cargo bay. Here, they ran into some problems. They could openly steal a shuttle, but that would alert the entire base about their escape and they would no doubt be pursued. There was really no other alternative, and there was no way they could make a stealthy get away.

Just as Heero and Wufei were deciding who would provide better cover during their rush to one of the shuttles, the five doctors walked into the cargo bay. Duo knew the other two pilots felt shock at seeing their mentors, but the emotion didn't even register on their faces. From one of the ships, an old man in a Hawaiian shirt exited and shuffled over to talk to the doctors.

"Howard," Duo grinned. Quickly, he explained how Professor G had been a member of the Sweeper group and was an old friend of Howard, who now ran one of the Sweeper ships. Howard would definitely help them out.

"The entrance is in plain sight," Wufei commented. "We'd be seen if we tried to sneak in that way." Heero grunted his agreement.

"Howard has a type of stow-away compartment on the bottom of the ship," Duo explained. "The hatch should be just behind the front wheel." Wufei and Heero silently communicated before both nodded.

"I'll go first," Heero ordered. "Then Duo. Cover us Wufei." When they nodded, he left. Slowly, the three pilots used the carts of materials that were waiting to be loaded as cover and quickly made it to Howard's ship. Easily enough, the found the hatch and slipped into the ships belly. There was a ladder that led upward a few feet and then opened into a small compartment. All three silently stretched out, listening to the footsteps of people above them.

Soon enough, they heard the rumble of the engine and felt the ship beginning to move. They remained in their spot for perhaps fifteen minutes more, when there was a fumbling of the catch above them. Heero had his gun out and pointed as the panel moved.

"I knew I smelled some rats," Howard remarked off-handedly, not even blinking at the gun aimed at his face.

So there you go. An extra-long chapter that (hopefully) helps with everything. If I don't let this go now, I think I'll just keep writing and writing. Next up is: **Staryday**!

Mannd: Edit to remove swearing to keep chapter rating.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter: 31

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

**Chapter 31**

"Can it, Howard!" Duo groused, scowling at the grinning man above them. "Ain't in the mood for that. Coast clear?"

Howard smirked lightly as he reached down to lend a hand to his stowaways. "Yeah, we're clear. Come on, and I'll get you cleaned up."

Heero stared at the brightly dressed man for a moment more before stowing his gun and climbing out of the compartment by himself. Wufei, trusting Heero's judgment, followed him while Howard helped Duo climb out.

"Man, they sure worked you over," Howard commented with a frown, as Duo leaned against the corridor wall in order to remain upright. "Let's get you to the infirmary and patched up, then you can fill me in on what's been happening on your end."

Thirty minutes later, Duo, Wufei, and Heero sat in the infirmary while Howard finished wrapping Duo's ribs, explaining everything that had happened to them since the destruction of Wing in Siberia.

"Well, sounds like you boys have had the run around for the last couple of weeks. What about the others? And where is Harry, Duo?" Howard said as he sat back.

"Last thing I knew, Harry was back with Quatre," Duo said, turning to Heero and Wufei, hoping they could give them more information.

"Hn, Barton was assigned deep cover. Winner was in Africa as of last week." Heero frowned, not liking the lack of information.

Wufei immediately shook his head, "Sandrock was destroyed to cover Winner's retreat to space, but I have no idea where he was headed. Probably somewhere in the L4 cluster."

Duo frowned, "Harry was with Quatre, so he must be in space with him at the moment. Damn!"

"Now don't fret it, Duo. I'll track 'em down, and we can figure out where to go from here."

Two hours later, Duo and Wufei were both shocked to hear a shocked, "WHAT!" come from Howard's office. Running as fast as their feet could carry them, which for Duo wasn't as fast a normal due to his injuries, both pilots entered Howard's office to find both Howard and Heero glaring at the latter's laptop fit to kill.

"Hey," Duo said quickly moving to Heero's side and trying to get a look at the screen, "What did you find?"

"Winner was intercepted upon arrival on colony D-6792 of the L4 cluster. He was accompanied by an unidentified 5 year-old boy. He is being held on suspicion of being a Gundam pilot and is to be interrogated by his arresting officer, Lieutenant Trowa Barton of the Specials."

Heero's voice all through his recitation was perfectly monotone, not fluctuating at all. The only hint he was affected by the news he was replaying was the fury burning in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Trowa Barton!" Wufei shouted, looking murderous as well.

"Could this have been the deep cover you mentioned, Heero?" Duo demanded, even as the wild look of Shinigami entered his eyes.

"Possibly," Heero allowed as he kept hacking. They had to know how long the two had been in custody, and, more importantly, where were they being held.

_Meanwhile on L4…_

Quatre was pretty sure he was in shock. Numbness, physical and mental, spread through him as he was cuffed and arrested. The only thing that seemed to reach him through it was the frightened whimpers of the young boy that had attached himself to the blonde teen's side. Wrapping his arms tightly around his charge, Quatre followed the soldiers compliantly. As he calmly walked into the holding cell, he thought of Duo and wondered if they had been able to rescue him yet. Duo was going to be so angry with him for getting Harry caught.

Quatre was startled out of his thoughts when Harry was suddenly jerked out of his arms.

"Come on, boy," one of the soldiers said gruffly, grabbing Harry's arm and pulled him away from Quatre. "You're coming with me."

"No!" Harry shouted as he tried to squirm his way out of the large man's grip. The small black-haired boy, reached for the blonde even as he writhed in the tall soldier's grip.

Immediately, Quatre moved to the where the boy struggled and gathered the boy in his arms just as he broke free. Turning, Quatre put his body between the terrified boy and the angry soldier. He might have gotten caught, but he would be damned before he let these ruffians harm the boy that had come to mean so much to him. Even if it meant his life.

This was written by: Knoteach102


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter: 32

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

ENaH Chapter 32

Heero's fingers flew over the keys, his eyes racing over the screen as he dug deeper and deeper into OZ's security, hoping with desperation he had never felt before that Quatre had managed to stay with Harry. There was no way they would be able to stage two completely separate rescues successfully, and if it came to it, Quatre could not be left in OZ's hands.

And if the blond's captors realized that Harry was the same boy who had been with Duo, there was no telling what they would do. His connection to both the blond and braided pilots and his unusual abilities made it very possible that they would never let the child go.

The last line of protection fell, and he was in. After that, it was only a matter of seconds as Heero searched for the report he needed. Unable to hold in a quiet sigh of relief, he pulled it up.

"You find them?" The words were light-hearted, but the light in Duo's eyes was cold and frantic. Heero nodded shortly. "Well?..."

"They are being held together in the OZ bunker on colony D-6792. Winner is scheduled for interrogation and execution."

"What about Harry?"

Heero hesitated, "Harry... is being held as an accomplice. Due to his age, he is only to be kept in custody indefinitely. However... in the event that he is found to have been 'consorting with terrorists' on a regular basis they will no doubt interrogate him, regardless of his youth."

"And if anyone saw him with me, and then with Quatre..." Heero heard the unspoken question and nodded solemnly. Duo swore violently, nervously reaching for his braid. "We can't leave them there!"

"You are not fit to rescue anyone." Duo stiffened, as Heero continued, "You have not yet recovered from your own imprisonment. I will go." Pressing a few keys, he closed his computer with a click.

"But-"

"Would you rather OZ have all three of you?" The helpless silence was louder than any words, and Heero heard it. "You did not fail. There was no way you could have known this would happen, and even if you had, there was no way you could have prevented it." His harsh monotone was tempered by the determined light in his eyes, "All you can do now is rest and regain your strength, so that you can do what needs done. I will not leave your brother in their hands."

"What about Barton?" Wufei stood in the doorway, his eyes cold. Duo jumped, wincing as he recovered.

"Don't _do _that, 'Fei! Would it kill you to make some noise? Give a guy a little warning?"

"Possibly." Duo foux-pouted as Wufei ignored him, "Will his position in the Specials be a liability? Is there the possibility that he is _not_ deep cover? That he will know Maxwell's connection to the boy and use it as a trap?"

"Possible, not likely. He'll keep his cover. Beyond that... Barton will not betray us."

"How can you be sure?"

Duo spoke up as Heero opened his mouth, "Forget Trowa! Either he's on our side, or he's not. Either way, we can't leave Harry or Quatre with OZ. Either you go _now, _or I will."

Nodding, Heero stood, Wufei following him. "You going too, 'Fei?" Both pilots turned to look at him.

"I have no mission at the moment. It would not be right to not... lend a hand?"

Grinning, Duo nodded. "Thanks, 'Fei."

The Chinese pilot gave a quick, half bow and left. Heero was quick to follow, only to hesitate in the doorway. Turning to look towards Duo, he spoke, "Maxw- Duo..."

"Yeah?"

"Winner will protect Harry. We will bring them back."

Duo's smile was small and genuine, "I know you will, Heero."

GWHP RR GWHP RR

Quatre lowered himself to the ground, as best he could, given his cuffed arms and bruised ribs. He had convinced the guards that it would be far easier to leave Harry with him for now then to have to deal with the wrath of an angry Gundam Pilot, but he hadn't escaped unscathed. Nor had he been able to prevent them from binding Harry's arms. But he could live with small victories. As long as Harry was at his side, relatively unharmed, they would be fine.

Harry's small form hovering over him worriedly, "Quatre?"

The blond winced as he responded, lifting his arms to tuck the small boy into his embrace. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Why didn't you let them take me?" Harry twisted to look up into anxious blue eyes.

"Wha- I could never leave you behind like that! Why would you even ask that?"

"But you got hurt. They wouldn't've hurt you if you hadn't stopped them."

"Would you have preferred it if I'd let them take and hurt you?" Harry's eyes widened, though it was only a moment's pause before he slowly nodded. "Harry!"

Harry ducked out of the embrace, backing away from the injured blond. His eyes shadowed with a sad, almost fearful guilt. "I don't like seeing you hurt. Not for me."

"Come here, Green-eyes." Quatre gestured for the boy to come sit in his lap. Harry approached slowly, the defeated look in his eyes enough to send a shiver of rage through the blond, though he hid it from the child. "Come on. I'm not going to yell. I just don't want you thinking it's better for me to break my promises, both the ones I made to Duo, and the ones I made to myself. I will keep you safe." _Even if it costs me my life._

Harry smiled weakly, snuggling into Quatre's side. "Is Trowa a bad guy now?"

Quatre tensed, he had done his best to keep his thoughts away from the betrayal he had felt at seeing the boy he had come to have feelings for standing there in the uniform of an enemy soldier. With such cold eyes. If nothing else, those emotionless green eyes would haunt his dreams. "...I don't know, Harry. I wish I could say 'no', but I really don't know."

"I don't think he is. He was nice to me. He said I wasn't a freak, even though I was doing freakish things. Would a bad guy say that? Couldn't he be tricking the bad guys? Or maybe they washed his brain! I saw it in one of Dudley's shows; the bad guys turn the good guy bad. Couldn't that be it?" Harry was frantic, his eyes begging for Quatre to tell him that the kind boy who had been so nice to him in what little time they had known each other had not truly joined the men who wanted to hurt Duo and the others.

"I... I wish I could tell you he didn't join them. I really do, Harry, but I _can't_ know."

"What about your... Heart Space? Didn't you say you could feel what other people feel? What did he feel?"

"He didn't. If he felt anything, it was locked away too deep for me to find it." Though, he hadn't exactly been trying. He had been far to preoccupied with keeping the shock at bay and Harry at his side. "For now, just treat him like the enemy. If he is still a friend, he'll understand. If he truly has turned his back on us... he will regret it." The words were a reminder for himself as much as for Harry.

Feelings or not, if the green-eyed pilot was an enemy, he would have to be taken out.

This was written by: readergirl


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter: 33

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 33

Run and Hide

1234567890

"Harry," Quatre murmured to the small boy, "If you get a chance with free hands, run and hide. Just like you did in the jungle, when they wanted to cut your hair."

"I can't leave you." Harry protested.

"Harry, if you stay you won't see Duo or Heero again." Quatre pointed out. The blond knew that this was a low blow, but he knew that it was likely he would be executed… And due to Duo's aided escape, OZ wouldn't publicize the execution until _after_ it had occurred.

Also the longer Harry stayed with him, the more time there would be for Trieze to find out about him. Harry had told Quatre about their last interaction, and Quatre knew enough about the General to know that he would have only increased his curiosity about the child.

Duo would never forgive him if he let the General get his hands on Harry. It wouldn't matter if Quatre was dead or alive. He wouldn't be forgiven.

"You have to run and hide." Quatre repeated, "Escape. You know where the Maganacs are. They'll look after you. I promise. Promise me."

"I promise I'll run and hide." Harry murmured.

123456789

*Damnit!* Trowa thought to himself, *Didn't Heero tell him? He doesn't know. It's going to _kill_ me to do this. And Harry… He's just a kid.*

Outwardly Trowa didn't let a single scrap of his conflicted thoughts show. He accepted the praise he was receiving for helping to capture one of the infamous Gundam Pilots.

Inwardly he was trying to think of a way to help the pair escape. There had to be some way without compromising his mission… But he couldn't see it.

"Hey, Barton!" One of the men called out, "You alright?"

"Fine." Trowa responded automatically.

"You need to get some rest." The man grinned, "Didn't you hear? You've been ordered to interview the little kid."

"I thought he was to be left alone?" Trowa frowned slightly.

"Yeah, it's a non-aggressive interview. Just talking. But as you're the youngest, the Brass thought he might respond to you better."

"Thank you for telling me." Trowa replied, "I'll head to bed."

*I've got one chance.* Trowa thought, *Maybe I can't get Quatre out. But Harry… It's worth a shot.*

123456789

Quatre wasn't too surprised when he was taken away from Harry the next day for interrogation.

But Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of guards came to take him away, barely five minutes afterwards.

Trowa's heart nearly broke as he watched the small boy flinch away from him, once Harry had been put in the same room as him. The small signs of abuse he had seen before were so obvious now.

Trowa knew that it wouldn't take much to break the child. And he also knew that he couldn't let that happen.

"Hey," Trowa knelt down slowly, just in front of Harry. Taking care to make sure that Harry could keep his eyes on the taller boy at all times. "Let's get these off you, huh?" He tapped the cuffs.

"I'm not meant to talk to you." Harry retorted.

"Well," Trowa smiled slightly, "No harm me in removing them. They must weigh more than you do."

Trowa quickly removed the cuffs and placed them in the corner.

"Now, isn't that better?"

"Not meant to talk to you." Harry stated once again.

"You must be hungry," Trowa pointed at the table, "Come on. If you can't talk, you can at least eat. I brought breakfast."

Harry glanced at the table and licked his lips.

"What's the price?" The small boy asked.

"Just some conversation," Trowa shrugged, "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

Harry skittered to the table and climbed onto a chair. Trowa moved slowly and cautiously, so as not to scare Harry.

"You should get your hair cut." Trowa stated as he sat down opposite the small boy, "It looks long enough to braid."

"Good." Harry fired back, "I want to braid it."

The corner of Trowa's mouth twitched upwards briefly. It was _very_ clear to him just who was Harry's main hero.

Harry quickly claimed some toast and jam, while Trowa poured him some milk. The two sat in relative silence for a while, the only noise being the sounds of the pair eating some of the large breakfast on the table.

"What's your favorite animal?" Trowa asked.

"What?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"I like desert cats myself." Trowa announced, "I saw a beautiful one the other day. Golden fur and bright blue eyes. I've seen it before. Only twice before though."

"I haven't seen any cats." Harry stated, "Was the cat nice?"

"Very. But like every wild cat it has claws and will use them." Trowa smiled at his words, "I hope I can see him again, without getting hurt. But I'm not sure he knows I mean him no harm."

"I saw a mermaid."

"You did?" Trowa blinked.

"Uh-huh. I fell into the sea and some sharks tried to eat me. But the mermaid scared it away. She said the dolphins would look after me, until my brother rescued me… And they did!"

"What did the mermaid look like?"

"She had red hair. And green eyes. And a fin for legs. And scales on her hands."

"I met a dragon."

"_Really_?" Harry stared.

"Yes." Trowa nodded, "A proud and noble dragon. It had black eyes and black hair. Its fire was incredible."

"Wow." Harry breathed, "Weren't you scared?"

"It didn't want to harm me. Now when I healed a wolf… That was scary. I wasn't sure if it would realize I was a friend when it came round. It had dark brown fur and really blue eyes. But different from the cat's eyes."

Trowa continued making small talk with the child, careful not to mention anything that could lead to a discussion about the Gundams.

After about three hours, two guards came to the room.

"We're to escort him back to his cell." One announced.

"You are to report to Une." The other added.

"Understood," Trowa nodded, "I'll just put the cuffs back on."

"Don't bother. If we can't handle one scrawny little brat, we don't deserve to be part of OZ."

"I will see you soon, green-eyes." Trowa smiled at the child.

Trowa watched as Harry was lead away. He turned and walked towards Une's office.

*Good luck, green-eyes.* He thought, wishing that he could have said it to the tiny boy.

123456789

"Why did you not press him for details about the Gundams?" Une snapped at Trowa as he entered.

"He told me that he wasn't meant to talk to me, ma'am." Trowa replied, mentally sighing to himself. He had been hoping for Lady Une, not Colonel Une. He could talk his way around the Lady a lot easier than the Colonel, "I need to earn his trust before he will tell me anything of any use. If I push too hard, too quickly I will learn nothing."

"It is a shame that the General frowns upon aggressive interrogations of non-combatants. Particularly children." Une sniffed, "I will be forwarding the details of the child to him. He has a particular interest in the Pilots and anyone associated with them."

Trowa made a note to fiddle with the General's spam filters. It would be written off as a glitch if all Une's reports ended up in the spam file… It was a common enough problem; no-one had yet invented the infallible spam filter.

"When will the Pilot's execution be, ma'am?"

"Two days from now." Une announced, "That will give us time to retrieve as much information from him as possible. Will you be able to get anything of importance from the child by then?"

"No, ma'am." Trowa stated, "However once the Pilot is dead, he will have no one to turn to. He will be emotionally distraught. If I build a relationship with him now, he will turn to me. And will tell me what we want to learn."

Inwardly Trowa hoped that Quatre and Harry would be long gone by then. He knew that the game he was playing was potentially very dangerous, but it was the only option he could see. It was the only way to seem like he was trying to interrogate Harry… Without actually doing it. It also meant that he didn't hurt the emotionally scarred child anymore than had already occurred.

"Good." Une nodded, "Keep going."

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"A breakout?" Une gapped recognizing that particular alarm, "But how?"

123456789

About thirty minutes later, Trowa was leaning against a wall in the main command centre, watching Colonel Une lay into two guards.

"Would you _like_ to explain?"

"He surprised us, Colonel. He did something to my leg… Just _touched_ it, and it wouldn't support me."

"He got me in the groin. As I doubled over, I managed to grab his wrist… The little devil _bit_ me! He ran round the corner and vanished, Colonel."

Trowa was using all his years of training and experience to prevent the laughter from bubbling up in him from escaping.

"He is a five year old _child_!" Une snarled, "And you couldn't contain him?"

"Barton took the cuffs off, Colonel!" One of the guards accused.

"And I intended to put them back on." Trowa countered, "Only you instructed me not to."

123456789

Quatre was pacing in his cell. He had been put back in the cell two hours ago. Obviously the first session was just to show him what _could_ happen. But worse than the torture was the knowledge that Harry had been taken while he was gone.

"He won't be coming back." A voice sneered from the cell door.

"What have you done with him?" Quatre snarled spinning round to face Colonel Une, "He's just a child!"

"A child that consorts with terrorists." Une retorted, "Where would he go?"

"What?" Quatre blinked, then a smile spread across his battered face, "He escaped from you. He ran and hid… And you'll never find him."

"We will."

"No. You won't. There's only one person in the entire _Sphere_ who can find him right now… And he doesn't work for you."

"Who?"

"His big brother." Quatre smirked.

"He abandoned you."

"I told him to," Quatre laughed, "You can't make me mad at him for that. Tell me… Did he bite anyone? He's got sharp teeth."

123456789

"How are we doing this, Yuy?" Wufei asked, as they docked at Colony D-6792, "Should I stay back and protect our escape route?"

"We don't know their mobility status," Heero pointed out, "We may need to carry Harry, at least. We both go. I'll take point."

"I'll cover your six." Wufei nodded, agreeing to the logic. Inwardly the Chinese boy was hoping that the child had not been harmed. While he had never met the boy, he had learned of him through the others, and his Honour would never allow him to let the Injustice of deliberate injury to a child go unpunished.

The pair managed to infiltrate the bunker with ease, and moved silently through the corridors.

123456789

Harry was in the duct work of the bunker's ventilation system. He had kept his promise to Quatre. He had run. And he had hid. And now he was going to figure out how to help Quatre escape.

He'd been hiding for nearly a day and a half. And he was still no further forward in figuring out the problem.

As he peered through the ventilation grill, he grinned broadly as he spotted Heero moving down the corridor.

Heero had come to rescue Quatre!

But there was a strange person following Heero. Black hair pulled back in a short pony-tail. The person also held a gun.

He was going to hurt Heero!

As silently as he could, Harry lifted the grill. He then dropped to the floor, rolling as Duo had taught him to lessen the impact.

Pony-tail had turned to face the noise, but he was looking too high, as Harry rose to his feet, and landed a punch directly in his groin.

Heero had turned just in time to see the punch. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

1234567890

I apologize. I have been suffering from Writer's Block. Unfortunately when the dam broke and the muses were set free, they wouldn't shut up!

I'm off to try and channel them into my own works. Hope this set everything up nicely for you, Neph Champion.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter: 34

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Chapter 34

Heero was hard pressed to not laugh. Harry had just…

Wufei stared down at Maxwell's brother in surprise. He began to feel faint.

Heero pulled Harry away from Wufei and hid his face in Harry's hair trying to control his laughter.

"Harry and Wufei blinked. "Yuy?"

"Wufei, this is Harry Maxwell, Duo's brother." Heero turned back to Harry. "You get back in that vent and we will come back when we've freed Quatre ok? Trowa is in deep cover, so be on the lookout for him to ok? Treat him as if he was the enemy, even though he is not."

"Yes Heero." Harry jumped and with Heero's help climbed back into the vent above their heads. He poked his head back out, "be careful, Quatre's in bad shape," before settling the grate back in place perfectly.

Heero nodded to Wufei. "Let's go."

"Yes." They ran down the hallway.

Back in the vent, Harry shivered. He was scared. "It's ok to be scared… Duo said so." He shook his head.

After fifteen minutes, the two Gundam pilots found Quatre. He looked up. "Heero, I had Harry hide."

"We just saw him. He jumped Wufei, thinking he was going to attack me. I put him back and we will be going back for him once we get you out of here."

Quatre pushed himself up as Wufei broke the lock. "What of Trowa?" It was obvious that the subject pained him.

"He's in deep cover." Heero told him walking into the cell. He held out his hand out to help him up.

Quatre nodded. "I couldn't really make out the message. And because of that…"

They made their way down the halls silently. Heero stopped at the place they had left Harry. "Fei, get Quatre to the ship, I'll follow with Harry in a minute."

Wufei nodded. "Let's go."

Quatre nodded, hesitantly.

When Wufei and Quatre were gone, Heero called to Harry quietly. "Harry, We're leaving, come on!"

Harry dropped down. "Ok Heero."

Heero grinned as he scooped Harry up and carried him to the ship. When they got there, Wufei was already going through the preflight check. Heero ran up the ramp as Wufei finished. "We're here! Raise the ramp and let's get out of here!" Heero called to the Shenlong pilot.

Wufei hit the appropriate buttons, gunned the throttle and they took off to the safety of space.

"Heero?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is Duo ok?"

"Yes." Heero reached over and ruffled Harry's hair. "He's a bit beat up, but he's fine now."

3434343434

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, fuming. The boy was supposed to a pliable little pawn that was supposed to come here get married to the Weasley girl, get her pregnant and die in the final battle! Where was he?

Flitwick and Minerva watched the Headmaster with dawning comprehension. "Filius," Minerva said shakily, "I don't like this. Not one bit."

The Charms professor nodded. "I think he has finally lost it."

The Transfiguration professor nodded.

Written by: Neph.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter: 35

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Everyone Needs a Hero

Chapter 35

By Kit

As Harry turned away from Heero, he saw again the state that Quatre was in. Liberal bruises, cuts, he even thought that Quatre had some broken bones from being hit in the chest. Looking at Heero, he began to shift nervously; he really _really _wanted to try to heal Quatre, but he didn't know how he had done it to Heero, but he still wanted to try. Would Heero let him?

Heero, seeing Harry shifting nervously, began to wonder what he wanted. There wasn't usually anything that Harry wanted that bad that had him like this...then again, with what Duo had told him of Harry's previous life, he wondered if there was nothing that Harry was nervous about wanting. So, he made it as easy for Harry as he knew how...not that much easier, but he had to bridge the gap at some point.

"What is it that you want, Harry?"

Harry, wringing his hands as well as shifting, began looking between Quatre, Heero then the floor.

Raising one eyebrow, he tried to put the visual clues together so that he could give permission, or denial, of what Harry wanted to do. Unfortunately, he came up with nothing.

Sighing, he asked again. "Harry? What is it that you want?"

Hunching over, Harry began to debate over what he wanted to do. Finally, after some time, he began.

"I know it's freakishness, Mister Heero, but I wanted...Quatre? Please? May I try sir? I really don't know how my freakishness does it, but I want to try, sir. Please?"

Heero began to piece the puzzle together. Harry wanted to try to heal Quatre, but he didn't know how, and he was nervous about his reaction to his asking to use, what he believed everyone thought it was, freakishness, to help a comrade. As far as he was concerned, it was fine. Anything to complete the mission. If this boy somehow had the power to heal a person of their injuries, then that meant that there was less recovery time, and more mission time, making everything run smoother, covering ground faster. There was only one thing that he was cautious of though. How would it effect Harry once he started healing?

Looking at Harry, he wondered at the strength of his character. To help someone with something that they believed was a sort of 'curse', an abnormality that they knew would get a punishment later, was truly something in someone so young. He began to see what Duo saw in this kid. Hope.

Nodding, Heero gave Harry permission. "However," he added. "Take it as slow as you can. We do not know the effects that it's going to have on you, or Quatre, so we go slow. Understand?"

Harry bit his lip but nodded. He made his way over to where Quatre was lying down, half asleep but aware of what was happening around him. As Harry sat beside him, he watched curiously as Harry placed his hands on his chest. He knew that he had several broken bones, but the worst area was his chest. Slowly, he began to feel light-headed. Something was happening, and Harry was at the centre of it all.

Heero and Wufei watched as the air seemed to whirl around the kid. A light blue glow appeared around his hands that were placed on Quatre's chest, and soon they saw that bruises began fading from Quatre's face and arms, cuts were healed, and with one final push, they heard bones snapping together, making Quatre jerk his chest up in pain, upsetting Harry's hold on him, and he let go, falling to the ground in a dead faint.

Racing forward, Heero checked Harry's pulse. It was steady, but weak. Lifting him up to place on another cot, he watched as Wufei checked Quatre over. Turning, Wufei's eyes locked onto Heero's.

"I don't know how he did it, Yuy, but Quatre is almost completely healed. His ribs are only slightly bruised, and everything else seems to have been healed completely. We'll have to wait until Quatre wakes up, but I'm positive that whatever that kid did, he healed him."

Heero nodded. Looking at the kid that was unconscious, he began to plan. It was an amazing gift that the kid had, but he needed training so that he could do it more often, with less effort and less effect towards himself.

As Heero began to plan, Wufei looked at the child they had come to save with Quatre. He saw the abuse that the child had gone through, the effects still lingering still after a few months with Duo. He saw the struggle it had caused him to ask to use it to help someone else; A 'freakishness' that wasn't supposed to be used, had helped someone and had torn the child into bits as he fought against ingrained beliefs to help someone else. And as he looked at the child, he knew that he now had another reason to fight Oz, not just because of the colonies that were in danger, not just for his that had been destroyed, but so that what had happened to this child could not go on. And like Duo, he saw that this child was going to have to fight. He would help protect the child, he would help train the child, and he would stand by this child of honor in his time of need.

AN: Well, that's it! It's all I could come up with. I have MAJOR writing issues at the moment. Duo just doesn't want to come out of the closet and help! Anyway, I thought that I'd do a pure Harry/Wufei/Heero moment...I was stuck on the designs on the ships, where they were going...everything really. But I thought that Harry's healing ability could come more into the light now, so...here it is. :)

I hope that everyone liked the chapter! Sprinkles, if you're still doing this, It's your turn!

Huggles

Kit


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter: 36

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

ENAH 36

Duo sat at his desk, mindlessly putting together a number of small explosives to replace the ones taken from him during his imprisonment. It wasn't really necessary, and what little movement he did use hurt, but it gave him an outlet in which to focus his helplessness and anger.

Howard had told him to get some rest, but he couldn't stand the thought of lazing about doing nothing while Harry and the others were in danger. It stung that he couldn't go with them, though Duo knew that he would have been far more of a hindrance than a help. All he could do was wait and hope that Heero succeeded.

And then, once he had Harry in his arms once again, he would make sure that the small green-eyed boy was never taken again. Duo would keep his little brother safe.

...at least as safe as he could. Duo lifted a hand to his neck, brushing the necklaces with his fingertips. His little brother, the child he wanted to grow up in Peace, destined to fight. The very thought stung, even knowing the boy was Marked it felt like he was betraying Harry to think of the loss of his innocence. But Harry would not fight alone. Blue-violet eyes hardened, his hand clenched in a fist around the small silver crosses in a silent promise. Even if it meant his life, Harry would never fight alone.

"Duo!" The boy jumped, twirling in his seat as he reached for his gun. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard anyone approaching. "Hey, now." Howard had taken a step back, his hands up in a show of harmlessness, "no need for that. I just thought you'd like to know that we've received a message from Pilot 01. 'Mission accomplished.' They're on their way here as we speak."

Duo's eyes lit up, "Harry's safe. I knew Heero could do it!" He stood quickly, shaking off the sudden dizziness. "How soon will they get here?"

"No more than a half hour."

"Yes!" Duo wrapped his arms around the older man, ignoring the pain he was in. Life seemed so much... lighter, now that he knew his friends were safe.

The sight that met Duo's eyes as the shuttle opened was enough to chill him to the bone. Wufei was carrying a small boy, long black hair spilling down across his arms. The boy, Harry, was unmoving, and Duo's heart nearly stopped as he immediately thought the worst. "Harry!" He rushed forward, not even seeing the other pilots debarking behind Wufei. "What-"

The Chinese pilot looked up and shook his head, his eyes dark with determination. "The child is merely asleep."

"Was he hurt? Did OZ-"

"No." It was Quatre who spoke up, "He used his power to heal me and it wore him out."

"Healing? He willingly used his powers?" Duo stared down at Harry's still form in amazement, it was hard to imagine the boy who flinched away every time his so-called "freakishness" manifested accidentally purposely using it for anything.

"Harry is a brave child. It was hard for him to ask, and it took quite a lot out of him to use them, but he could not leave his... friend in pain." Duo smiled at Wufei, who looked away, a tint of pink on his cheeks. The next words he spoke were too quiet to be heard from where Duo stood.

"What's that, Fei?"

"Is it necessary for you to mangle my name every time you address me?" Duo grinned, "Never mind, don't answer that. I said, it would be an honor to help teach the child-"

"Harry." Duo reminded him in a sing-song voice.

"-Harry, anything I can that would help him in the future."

"It'd be great to have you join the team," Duo swung his arm around Wufei's shoulders, being careful not to disturb Harry. "Whatcha got?"

When the Chinese pilot stared at him in confusion, Duo clarified, "We're all teaching him the general stuff, but we've each got our own stuff too. I'm teaching him stealth, running and hiding, Hee-chan's gonna teach him cool stuff like pressure points and such, Quat's teaching him... what are you gonna teach him?" They all looked to the blond curiously.

"I'll be helping him with his powers. I may not be as strong or as versatile as Harry, but I've live with my ability since childhood, and know how to help him use it without passing out every time he overdoes it. I might also teach him diplomacy." The blond's smile was almost predatory, "it never hurts to know how to talk people into doing what you want without them realizing it wasn't their idea to begin with."

"You are evil!" Duo said with an appreciatory grin, before turning back to Wufei, "So, what've you got to teach him?"

"I am well-versed in various forms of martial arts as well as the sword. I was also a scholar before-" _her death. _His eyes were shadowed with memories before he shook them off and continued speaking, "I was a scholar, and could help keep Harry from falling behind in his education, at least until it is safe for him to attend a school on a regular basis." _Until the war is over_.

Duo couldn't help but wonder what was so terrible in Wufei's past, but knew better than to ask. They all had things in their past that didn't need pried into, and if Wufei ever decided to tell them, he would. For now, the braided boy decided, Wufei just needed some good solid _fun! _to make him loosen up. "Excellent! At least we don't have to worry about Harry running out of things to do." He grinned, and dragged the Chinese boy along behind him. "Come on, we've got to talk, and your arms are probably getting tired. Hee-chan, Kitty-Quat, come on."

Heero grimaced at his nickname, but did as he was asked, with Quatre taking up the rear.

HPGWRR HPGWRR

Dumbledore glared at his array of now-useless ornaments. There had to be some way to locate the missing Harry Potter, some spell or ritual he hadn't thought of. Perhaps... his eyes lit up as he realized what the solution was. "Arri."

The house elf popped into his office, bowing deeply, "What can Arri do for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sir?"

"Inform Professor Snape that I have need of his expertise. He is to come immediately."

"Yes sir, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sir." The elf vanished with another deep bow, leaving the Headmaster at his desk, his eyes once again twinkling. Severus was far more experienced in some of the more... shady arts than he, as loathe as he was to admit it. Even if he claimed to have left the Dark magics in his past, he could hardly refuse a request from his benefactor. Not if he wanted to stay out of Azkaban. And if anyone could find the missing Savior, it would be him.


	37. Chapter 37

ENAH - 37

Two Stories

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

1234567890

Duo led the group to one of the Sweeper common rooms. There were only a few people in it already, and one look at the group they all vacated the room. All of them had broad grins on their faces, and most of them ruffling Harry's hair as they passed Wufei.

"Thanks for bringing him back." The last of them murmured quietly.

"Take a seat." Duo motions, lifting Harry easily out of Wufei's grasp, "How bad was it?" He asked Quatre once they were all settled. Harry still asleep in Duo's lap.

"Pretty bad." Quatre shrugged, "They got _nasty_ after Harry escaped. They let him stay with me at first. Then they took me away for the first round. When I got back he was gone. The alarm indicating an escape didn't go off for a few hours… I don't know what happened to him. I probably shouldn't have baited Colonel Une, but I couldn't resist. She was demanding that I tell her where Harry would have gone."

"They didn't hurt him?" Heero frowned in surprise.

"Trieze is against harming children." Duo supplied with a shrug, "Even if it would get information from me. Colonel Une will not disobey Trieze. Lady Une is too gentle to."

"Huh?" Wufei blinked.

"Split personality." Duo answered, "So you don't know what happened to my little bro?"

"I'm sorry, Duo." Quatre actually looked guilty, "I don't. And given what he can do… We can't even be sure that they didn't hurt him. Trieze may have high principles… But not all of OZ does."

"I had breakfast with Trowa." Harry yawned, "We talked."

"You did?" Duo asked gently, "What did you talk about, kiddo?"

Thankfully Harry was still half asleep, or he would have probably noticed the tenseness in the other Pilots, which Duo was managing to disguise. Even if Trowa was still loyal to them, it was foolish to believe that the conversation hadn't been listened to by other ears. Harry could have inadvertently revealed crucial information to someone he trusted.

"Animals." Harry murmured, "He told me he'd seen a _dragon_ once. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, kid." Duo smiled, "Really cool. Anything else?"

"Told him about the mermaid. And he told me about a hurt wolf he helped. And a desert cat, which he didn't think knew that he meant it no harm. We talked about animals and plants and stuff. Then some men came to take me back to the cell. I got away and hid. I didn't want to leave Quatre behind. He _told_ me to!"

"Shush, little one." Duo stroked Harry's hair, "Get some rest. You did a good thing. Go back to sleep."

The other three didn't speak, as Duo wove a spell of words and touches to draw the small boy back into slumber. Once the boy was firmly back in the arms of Morpheus, Duo spoke again.

"Thank you, Quatre."

"It is alright, my friend." Quatre smiled, "Though I have to ask, Heero, Wufei… How did you find him? Harry… Is very good at hiding."

"He found us." Heero's lips twitched upwards slightly, "Or rather he found Wufei."

Two pairs of intrigued eyes flashed to the stoic Chinese man.

"He dropped out of a ventilation duct…" Wufei began.

"He does have a fondness for those." Duo shrugged.

"And punched me." Wufei finished, blushing.

"Where? In the stomach?" Quatre snorted slightly, "He can't have reached any higher."

"Lower." Heero's lips were definitely smiling now.

Both Quatre and Duo spluttered in quiet laughter, as they tried not to wake Harry, and yet were unable to hide their mirth.

"I'd better put the kid to bed." Duo rose to his feet, Harry in his arms, "It's good to know that Trowa's certainly still on our side. Even _I_ can see the dragon among us."

"Is there a bed I can sleep in?" Quatre asked, "I'm really tired."

"I'll find you a berth." Duo grinned, "Won't be much. But it'll be a bed."

"Right now," Quatre smiled, "That sounds like the most beautiful thing in the Sphere."

Heero rose as well to follow Duo and Quatre, clearly intent on sleeping also.

Wufei was left in the small common room alone. He curled up on the sofa, having perused the small e-book selection and found one of his old favourites.

1234567890

Several hours later, Wufei looked up from his e-book. He frowned slightly. The door was closing, but it appeared that no-one had entered the room. Without moving his head significantly, he started to scan the room.

He smiled as he saw a small hand and head peer around a chair, as if spying on him. The size of the hand betraying the identity of the intruder.

Wufei quickly flicked back to the start of the book. If the child was simply curious, there would be no harm in indulging his curiosity for a while. Though Wufei had to admit, the book he was reading wasn't exactly the simplest of things.

"In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go though the course prescribed for surgeons in the Army. Having completed my studies there, I was duly attached to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers as assistant surgeon. The regiment was stationed in India at the time, and before I could join it, the second Afghan war had broken out…"

Wufei continued to read the book out loud, his eyes flickering between the pages and the slowly emerging figure of Harry.

Page after page, chapter after chapter, Wufei didn't stop. Harry at first stayed hidden behind the furniture, moving closer to listen. Then he cautiously moved out from behind the furniture, to sit on the floor.

Wufei eventually felt the sofa shift underneath him, as extra weight joined him. A small smile graced his face as he continued to read in a soft voice, not changing tempo at all.

Cautiously the small frame of the child moved closer to Wufei. Until eventually a small head was almost lying in the Chinese boy's lap.

Wufei was struck by the similarity; he himself had curled up in Harry's exact position many years ago, only he had leant against his mother. Almost unconsciously, he reached out a hand and started to run his fingers through the young boy's hair. At first Harry tensed, but slowly relaxed as the soothing motion calmed him.

With half an ear, Wufei listened as the boy's breathing slowed and deepened. He quickly marked the section he had gotten to, but continued to read out loud, knowing that falling silent was highly likely to wake the child now.

"Ya know, Fei," Duo drawled from the doorway, "I don't think that's a bedtime story."

"He seems to like it, Maxwell." Wufei retorted mildly, "I am merely broadening his mind."

"He's bright." Duo shrugged, "But I don't know if he's ready for long stories yet. He's barely started learning to read."

"That is not why you are worried." Wufei noted.

"Nah," Duo sank into a chair opposite Wufei, despair clearly visible on the L2 boy's face, "It's just… All these powers Harry has… Teleporting. Astral projection. Healing. Growing his hair… It's worrying."

"Why?" Wufei frowned, "Winner has his Space Heart."

"But that's just one thing. One area," Duo replied, "I love Harry. I love every bit about him. But for him to have all these abilities… They didn't all develop at once in one person…"

"You think there are others." Wufei realized.

"I know there are." Duo sighed, "The Doctors told me. Gave me his cross… To help him."

"It must not become a crutch," Wufei warned, "Or it will cripple him."

"I know." Duo nodded, "The thing is… There are others… What happens when they come for him?"

"You fear they will?"

"Don't ask me how or why, but I know they will. They'll take him away from me… From us. I'd rather die than let that happen."

"No," Wufei countered, "They will _try_ to take him from us. They will not succeed."

"Thanks." Duo grinned, a small fraction of his usual good humor returning.

123456789

The escape had not been without repercussions. Trowa had been fortunate among the OZ soldiers. He had neither been on duty at the time, nor in any location which was passed during the escape. Few others had had his luck. Though Trowa would not admit it, it had not been luck. He had made sure that he stayed as far away from the probable escape routes while off duty, not wanting to be forced to fight the others.

Thus it seemed Trowa had become responsible for the care of the most important prisoners on the base… Well, there was only one left now.

Trowa had never seen the mysterious 'Wolf' before. But the rumors had reached his ears. Apparently he had been part of a secret experiment, which General Trieze had stumbled across. The man refused to reveal any details, but the results had been obvious to see. The man had been a prisoner for nearly a year and a half.

What Trowa didn't know was what the experiment had been. The rumors were many and varied. One suggested telepathy, another that it had been to do with genetic manipulation of the body. There were many others, but those were the two that Trowa remembered the most clearly.

Very few people had ever seen the man. Only General Trieze or Lady Une could grant permission for someone to see him. Normally only those two, a few scientists and one guard, who primarily acted as food supplier, were allowed to see him.

Trowa opened the door to the cell, not entirely sure what he would find.

It wasn't a standard cell. There was a comfortable bed, a chair, a small table, a bookcase, a bathroom. The prisoner was lounging in the chair, reading a book.

"Chicken casserole, again." The man sighed, "Oh, well, better than nothing. You're new."

Trowa blinked in surprise, the man had not looked up from the book. He looked old. No… Not old… Worn out. Like an often handled and heavily abused book. His brown hair was limp. He was thin.

He looked like a man old before his time.

"No one warned you about me." The man seemed to smirk, "Gives me a chance to show off… You're a pilot. But you do your own mechanical stuff. You use sandalwood soap to wash… You're either a really good shot or trying to improve. You had a bacon buttie for lunch, with tomato ketchup, in a white floury bap. Breakfast was scotch pancakes with maple flavored syrup… Couldn't you find the actual maple syrup? There's an open bar of chocolate on your person, one with fruit and biscuit in it, but not nuts. You've been near someone who's come from the desert. And… Cub."

The last word was whispered almost reverently. Trowa was slightly in shock from all the _correct_ details that the prisoner had related, without even looking up from the book… At least until the last word. Now Trowa could see light brown and intent eyes staring at him, almost hungrily. But then softening in slight grief.

"Pardon?" Trowa asked when he recovered slightly.

"I am sorry," The prisoner smiled wanly, "I thought I smelt Cub."

"Who is Cub?" Trowa asked, setting down the tray on the small side-table.

"My best friend's son. I haven't seen him in nearly four years now. Not since James and Lilly died."

"What happened to him?" Trowa's sharp mind started to connect the dots.

"Dumbledore sent little Harry somewhere safe. You can't have been near him. Dumbledore promised me that Harry would always be safe… And cared for… And loved… I'm not allowed to see him."

"Why not?"

"I'm… ill. I've had a… disease for a long time. It's what brought me to your General's attention. He wants to know who gave it to me… The disease means I'm dangerous once a month. Some people take that to mean I'm dangerous all the time. And I'm not allowed near children without their guardians' permission. James and Lilly would let me… But not Harry's guardians. I'm allowed to send him a parcel twice a year. Christmas and his birthday. Nearly equally spaced."

"Born the end of June?"

"End of July… I doubt he can even read them yet. He's only about five. But I hope he liked the toys I sent. Nothing much. Just a toy wolf and some coloring books really… Dumbledore promised that when Harry's about eleven if he wants to meet me, he can. But it's his choice. Not mine. I can live with that."

"You trust someone else? With your best friend's son?"

"Dumbledore swore he'd be safe. At least I _get_ to communicate with him. Some people wouldn't even allow me that."

"Who is Dumbledore?"

"My old Headmaster."

"Why have you not tried to escape? To see Harry? Even if only from a distance? You have a great deal of freedom for a prisoner."

"I don't know where he is. Only Dumbledore knows… And his guardians. And anyway… This," A hand rose to touch a collar around the prisoner's neck, "Keeps me here. If I leave my cell the alarms go off and it sedates me. The freedoms I have in here are concessions to get me to co-operate with the scientists that study my disease."

"What is the disease called?"

"I can't say."

"What is your name? I am Lieutenant Trowa Barton."

"They call me Wolf. I haven't told anyone my name… But I will show you something."

He put his book down and reached into a pocket. A small folded photograph was removed and handed to Trowa. Trowa noted that the picture had been folded and unfolded often, parts of the picture worn away by the repeated motion.

However the image was still visible. A young couple and a small baby. Trowa was forced to use all his experience in keeping a straight face. There were several distinct features in the man's face that he had noted in Green-eyes'. And the woman's eyes…

"Green-eyes." Trowa murmured in shock.

"Lily always did have the most amazing green eyes." The man agreed, "Harry inherited them."

"I will return with your breakfast." Trowa announced, as he moved to the door, leaving the tray of supper behind, "May I ask though, how you knew so much about me?"

"My disease has gifted me with an incredible sense of smell." Wolf smiled slightly.

*Well, Wolf,* Trowa thought to himself as he wandered the corridors, *You have entirely too much faith in this Dumbledore of yours. Your Cub and my Green-eyes are one and the same. And if I can help it… You will never meet. You placed his safety in someone else's hands, who in turn passed it to someone else… You have no right to claim it back, just because Nobody is doing the job that Somebody should have.*

1234567890

And before anyone yells at me, yes I _know_ that 'Nanashi' translates to 'No-Name', but 'Nobody' fitted the quote better. And Trowa's allowed to do that. It is his name after all.

The questions I leave the next writers… Is will Trowa tell anyone? Will he still get his amnesia? Will he ever remember Wolf?

I also will give cookies to whoever can name the book Wufei is reading in this chapter. I will give you a hint, it's not from his own culture, but it does fit our studious dragon.

Well, this took me longer than normal, but I hope people like it. I pass the baton over to the next person. And then I'm going to get some rest… It's been a long day… A long week.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter: 38

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Disclaimer: **WE do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter however much we which we did.

**Summary: **During the War Duo comes across an abused Harry (age about 5) who hides him from OZ/Alliance. Seeing the abuse Duo takes Harry away with him. Harry gets shunted about between the Pilots during the rest of the War. After the War, Harry stays with Duo and becomes the Pilots' collective little brother. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts when the letter comes. Dumbledore won't take no for an answer.

Everyone Needs a Hero – Chapter 38 A coded Message in the Making

By: Neph

3838383838

Trowa took the long way to get Wolf's breakfast. He had to figure out away to get this information to the others. He looked at the picture he had not given back. He could scan it into a terminal and play with it a bit if he wanted, use an aging program… create something to keep close. Keeping the image on a disk would be good.

But he was letting his mind wander, that wasn't good. "I have to be even more careful now…" With Wolf a prisoner here, and a tie to Green-eyes, his Green-eyes…

The best thing to do was to send the others a heavily encrypted message that only they would be able to crack. More than that though, he had the beginnings of that bad feeling one always got before something absolutely horrible happened.

He picked up Wolf's breakfast and made his way back to the cell. "I can recreate this photo for you if you would like." Trowa offered. It would give him the chance to play with the image while off duty…

Wolf nodded in acceptance. "Thank you very much. I just wish I could have seen Cub, if he had been here…"

Trowa bit his lip to keep from saying what he wanted to say. 'You don't deserve for Green-eyes to even _remember_ you…' Green-eyes was 02's younger brother and all of the pilots were going to do the best they could to protect him from people like Wolf, those that would let another handle the safety of a child that… He had yet to decide what 02 reminded him of. A large cat of some kind definitely… His Quatre was a beautiful Dessert Cat, Heero was a Wolf, and Wufei was The Dragon… He hoped the others could figure out that code, simple and yet not.

He left Wolf to his breakfast and headed to his room to scan the photograph. He was glad for something to do.

3838383838

Duo yawned, getting up he carefully removed Harry from Wufei's lap. "Thank you for helping him fall back to sleep."

Wufei nodded. "Of course Maxwell."

Duo put Harry back to bed and returned to his own, not really aware of the eyes watching him. "Bed time for me too…"

Heero came out of the shadows silently a minute later, when he was sure that Duo was once again sound asleep. He ran his fingers through Duo's hair. The pilot of Deathscythe was beautiful. He often wished that this Angel of Death had found him on that beach and not Relena. "I will guard you tonight, you and your brother Duo, you need not worry for your own safety or about having nightmares. Duo and Harry had managed to worm their way into his heart somehow and he didn't mind at all.

3838383838

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do now. Harry was missing and he had no way of tracking the boy because those stupid trinkets were now useless! What should he do? He wasn't sure, but there was a massive man- no, boy hunt to plan for. Maybe he should call the old crowd and have them search for Harry… his appearance shouldn't have changed…

3838383838


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone Needs a Hero

Chapter 39 - By Kit

AN: Hey peeps! Major writing block happened, so writing block = late chapter. Bugger. I've done a major writing marathon to get rid of it, and this is the result! I've done the same for "A Series of Strange Events: A boy next door; so I hope that you all like these chapters! I've made them as long as possible to make up for the chapters being late….

It's time for some fun and a little Heero/Duo hotness! *perverted giggles*

Xx

Kit

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Duo woke up to the sound of two other people breathing in close proximity to him. One of them was his little brother, Harry, but he didn't recognise the other person. Laying absolutely still and faking sleep, Duo opened his eyes a crack to get a picture of his surroundings. As expected, Harry was on the other cot opposite him, but what he didn't expect, was that Heero was sitting in a chair near the door, covered in a blanket, and watching over both of them. Blushing when he saw that Heero was looking at him, he began to sit up from his position on the bed. Suddenly, he hissed in pain. His ribs were still broken from when he was captured and were protesting the movement that he was demanding of his body.

Heero, seeing the difficulty of his movements, stalked over to the side of Duo's bed and sat down on the side of the bed to press his hand back firmly on his shoulder. "Careful, you are not healed yet. You will need rest until everything is healed…unless if Harry heals you, but we can ask him later. He has already done so for Quatre."

Nodding, Duo leaned back into the pillows, grateful for the confirmation that Quatre was still ok. Glancing up at Heero again, he remembered what it felt like to kiss Heero. The warmth, the security, fire spreading everywhere in his body…He wondered if Heero felt the same as he did.

'Well,' Duo thought slyly. 'There's nothing holding me back from finding out his reaction now, is there?'

And with that, Duo reached up slowly, touching Heero's face gently, seeing the flash of confusion in his eyes, he snaked his hand to the back of Heero's neck and pulled him down sharply, meeting Heero's lips with his. At first nothing happened, then Duo felt a shudder go through Heero's body and suddenly his lips were plundered by Heero's tongue. Arms made their way around his waist and into his hair, holding him securely in place as desire shot through both of them, burning from the inside out. Letting out a moan, Duo surrendered to the sensations that Heero was evoking in him, arching up as Heero's hand went under his shirt and caressed his back. Breaking the kiss, Duo exposed his neck and Heero began kissing down one side, licking, tasting, then making his way back up to kiss him again, drawing Duo closer until he was almost on his lap. Hands wandering down, Heero's hand slipped under Duo's pants, caressing, until he suddenly stopped and pulled back. Duo opened his eyes, wondering why he had stopped, but then he remembered that Harry was still in the room, on the bunk opposite them. Oh _shit._

Glancing over, he saw that Harry was in the process of waking up. Thank god that he didn't see what they were doing. He didn't think that he was ready to explain the birds and the bees to the kid yet, not to mention that he didn't know what the kid's reaction to same-sex couples would be. If he had read the situation right, the 'Uncle and Aunt' would have made sure that anything seen in their eyes as 'abnormal' would have been beaten into the kid, and he was guessing that gay people were definitely in there somewhere.

Smiling up at Heero, he received an upturn of lips in response. At least he knew that Heero certainly felt the same way about him if the previous actions were anything to go by. Smirking, he turned back to Harry to see that he had finally woken up and was watching them with curiosity.

"Hey Lil' Bro. How are you this morning?"

Nothing was said for a minute. Duo was getting nervous that Harry might have seen their little show, and was trying to digest it. Instead, Harry was inspecting Duo because he had the feeling that Duo was still hurt from when he was captured and was trying to make up his mind on whether he should ask permission to heal Duo or if he should just do it. Whatever the cause, he didn't want to see his big brother in pain, but he also didn't want to get in trouble for using his freakishness on others. Finally making a decision, he nodded his head and replied.

"I'm good, Duo. Uhm…" he trailed off.

"Yes? What is it Harry?"

"Can I…Are you still hurt big brother?"

Duo smiled. He knew what his baby brother wanted to do, but he was still hesitant with using his gift on others, even if it was to help them.

"Only a little, kid. My ribs are broken and I still have a few bruises, but not much. It's just going to take some time to heal, that's all."

Sitting up in bed, Harry shifted nervously. "I don't want you to be in pain, Duo…Can I try Heero? Please?"

Heero nodded but then glanced at Duo. "Duo, I would like for Harry to try and heal the rest of your injuries."

Duo, peered back up at Heero from his position, which to his embarrassment was still half-on Heero's lap, nodded, then turned back to Harry.

"Of course you can try lil' bro. Just take it easy. If you start to feel bad, just stop, ok?"

Nodding in agreement, Harry moved off the bed and went over to Duo, who was _still _on Heero's lap, and raised his hands up to lay them on Duo's chest. Concentrating, Harry began to feel the effects of his 'freakishness' working. Glancing at his hands, he noticed the blue glow that was surrounding his hands enter Duo's chest. What he hadn't told anyone was that when he healed them, he took in their wounds as his own. To heal them, he had to take their hurts, but that didn't matter to him. He was used to it. This time though, he hardly felt anything, so he managed to stay conscious for a bit, though he was tired again. He wondered if there was a point that there was someone that would be too hurt to heal…would they still keep him after that? If it turned out that at some point he couldn't heal them when they needed to be healed? He only hoped that when that time arrived, they left him with someone nice, but he knew that as soon as he used up his usefulness to them, he would be gone. It was the way it always had been…after all, he couldn't heal his parents in the car-crash so they had gotten rid of him, his relatives had never needed him, so they didn't take care of him…

Something seemed off to him though. Duo had taken him in even when he wasn't hurt, had come after him in the water…maybe that was a reward of him cleaning the boat that they were on? He just couldn't figure it out, so with a shrug of his shoulders, he moved back towards his bed to lie down again. He was starting to feel the full effects now and wanted to sleep them off.

Falling asleep again, he missed the looks that Duo and Heero gave him. They were surprised as well as suspicious. They had noticed him walking as Duo had, as if his ribs were hurting…what was going on?

AN: There we are! That's as good as I could get it. Hope everyone liked it! Working on SoSE at the mo. So expect that up in a day or so…

Next up is Sprinkles (unless you've passed on this one as well) or Knoteach.

Good luck!

Kit


	40. Chapter 40

ENAH Chapter 40

**IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **These are Round Robins being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

"Is he asleep?" Duo whispered, straining to see in what little light spilled through the open doorway.

Heero nodded, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Come on then." Gesturing for Heero to follow, Duo walked silently across the room to the bed where Harry slept. He hovered over the sleeping form, Heero standing slightly behind him, and frowned as he took in the way Harry's face contorted slightly in what looked like pain. Carefully, Duo lifted Harry's arms off of his chest, laying them gently at his side. Then, he moved for the shirt, carefully pushing up to reveal Harry's thin torso, splotched with dark, ugly bruises, in a pattern nearly identical to the bruises that had decorated Duo's chest not hours earlier.

A harsh intake of breath betrayed Heero's surprise, though Duo did not seem to hear it. The braided pilot could not look away from the injuries that Harry had healed on him, only to take them onto himself.

"Harry..." Duo's voice was soft, barely a breath. He reached a hand out, trembling fingers hovering just over the protruding ribs, not daring to touch the painful-looking bruises. His legs gave out and only Heero's quick save kept Duo from hitting the floor.

"Du-o?" Harry's sleepy voice had both pilots freezing in place, "You okay?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Duo found his voice, pulling out of Heero's arms to confront his brother. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Harry turned his head, blinking blearily up at Duo. The cold, empty look in Duo's eyes sent shivers down his spine. "I'm sorry!" Harry pushed himself up, ignoring the pain as the injured ribs protested the movement. "I'm sorry!"

Duo didn't miss the flicker of pain in the small boy's eyes, and was quickly at the bedside, holding Harry still. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry blinked in confusion, following Duo's gaze until his head was bent, looking down at his torso.

"It's nothing!" He frantically tried to pull his shirt down, only to have Duo recapture his hands in a gentle hold.

"You're hurt, Harry. I would have healed soon enough, so why did you do it?"

Harry shrank from sorrow and disappointment in his brother's voice, answering in a quavering voice, "You liked it when I fixed Heero and Quatre, and you were hurting. I just wanted you to not hurt anymore."

"How do you think I feel when you hurt?"

His head tilted in confusion, Harry frowned, and "I'll heal. When I take pain, it always gets better fast."

Exchanging a glance with Heero, Duo stood, "I'm going to go get the first-aid kit. He needs his ribs wrapped. Heero, you mind staying with him?"

At Heero's nod, Duo fled the room. He did not make it far before he ran into Quatre, the blond's face drawn and his hand over his heart.

"Duo? What happened? You were so angry, so hurt. Is something wrong?"

The braided teen could not bring himself to answer, too caught up in his own guilt. And then he met Quatre's eyes.

Seeing his pain reflected in sad, blue eyes had his defenses crumbling. "I hurt him," Duo whispered. "I should have known. I should have stopped him, but I didn't, and know he's hurting because of me."

"Allah. . ." Quatre breathed, nearly flinching at the sheer intensity of Duo's self-loathing. "Who- Harry?"

Duo nodded, explaining how Harry had offered to heal him earlier, and what they had discovered upon checking up on him.

Quatre's eyes widened, "He took it. . ." Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized what Harry had done, not only for Duo, but for himself and Heero. "How did we not see it?"

Shrugging, Duo offered the blond a wry smile, "Harry didn't want us to know. He'll probably put up a fight when I tell him he's not allowed to heal anymore too. I gotta go. Heero's waiting for me." 

For a while after Duo had left, Quatre stood there, barely breathing. Leaning against the wall to keep from falling, he fought back tears as he remembered the pain that had left him dizzy and barely conscious. That Harry had willingly taken it on himself... that Harry had been hurt because of him... the thought stung more than any physical pain. "Why did you do it, Little One?"

As Duo ran back past him, a small box in hand, Quatre followed. He needed to see Harry for himself.


	41. Chapter 41

ENAH – 41

Trowa frowned as he sat at the terminal in his OZ quarters, Wolf's sense of smell could be a big problem… It was a good thing Harry and Quatre were already gone, rescued by their own Wolf and Dragon. If OZ ever found out that Harry Maxwell was heavily involved with the Pilots…

"Damn it!" Trowa cursed quietly as he scanned the picture of baby Harry Maxwell. "If they realize Harry's connection to us; and Wolf's connection to Harry… It's no good, Harry will have to go into hiding, but where would we leave, no not leave, put him? _Can_ we trust _anyone else_ with our most precious procession?"

Trowa sat back. If Wolf, OZ's Wolf could smell Harry on him even hours after not even real contact with Duo's younger brother then… He shook his head. "I'll have to test Wolf's other senses too…" Wolf, if he wasn't careful, could be a very dangerous enemy. Worse, if OZ was planning to use Wolf's Disease…

Trowa pulled up the image manipulation program on the terminal, he saved the photo twice, he would delete the one used for the recreation, and play with the other one later.

If Duo found out about Wolf, no Duo _needed_ to know about Wolf to take steps to protect Harry from him. But… if Wolf ever found out that Harry really _had_ been here, or about Duo adopting him, that would be really, really bad.

The other pilots, his Pride needed to know that their Cub was in more potential danger than they thought. Trowa sighed. "This is so not good… Please stay away guys, we know that OZ will go after our mentors eventually, but please don't come here!" He sent the quiet prayer to any god that felt inclined to listen. "Please, keep my pride safe…"

But there was only so much he could do on his own. Trowa printed the restored photo on the right kind of paper and closed the program, deleting the file. "Time to brave Wolf's senses again…"

Half an hour later he returned to his rooms sighing in relief. Wolf had been pleased with the photo, but had also smelt Harry on him again. "I need to get rid of Harry's scent… Wash these clothes and shower… can't have Wolf getting suspicious…"

Trowa opened the second file and set up the aging program. "I can play with this once I'm sure I won't be found with it."

He opened the word processor on the console next. He needed to tell the others the news; he had to get it to them as quickly as possible. But how to phrase it? Harry would have told them that they'd talked. He needed to use the code he'd set up with the little Maxwell.

Trowa tapped his chin as he tried to formulate in his mind the message he wanted to send. He wondered how his Dessert Cat, his Quatre was doing. Had Harry healed him or was he still hurt?

_Pride, …_

Done!~


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Pride,

_The Hunters are angry that the Desert Cat and his Cub have escaped. The Cub must be kept away. If he is caught, the Hunters' tame Wolf will send the Cub back to the cage the Panther stole him from, the same one the Wolf allowed his pack's Cub to be sent to in the first place. The gold-eyed Wolf is caged, but the Pride must not approach him. The Wolf has the Cub's scent, he will know that the Pride has the Cub, as he knew the Lion had seen him. The Wolf must not know the Cub is with the Pride. _

_The Cub must be protected._

Trowa read through the message one last time. It was rather vague but there wasn't much he could do about that without giving something away. Carefully, he sent the coded message, encrypting it in such a way that only Heero should be able to decipher it. There was no such thing as taking too many precautions.

Once the message was sent, and all traces of it wiped from the computer, Trowa allowed himself to relax minutely. His Pride would protect Green-Eyes.

X

"Harry Potter has gone missing."

Five simple words that ignited a riot. The "old crowd" had gathered at Dumbledore's call, and had predictably begun yelling and shouting, each trying to be heard over the others.

"Quiet!" Sparks lit the air so brightly that most had to look away for fear of being blinded. "Let the Professor speak." Alastor Moody grumbled, tucking his wand back into its holster as he took his seat.

"Thank you, Alastor." Dumbledore nodded to the scarred man, "As I was saying, Harry Potter has gone missing. He was kidnapped by men who left his uncle for dead. We will need every available resource to find him, before the unthinkable happens."

"Death Eaters?" Molly Weasley gasped in horror.

"Perhaps. It happened on the Colonies, and there was no Mark over the scene, but they may have learned discretion since the disappearance of their Master. As I have been unable to locate Harry with magic, it may be best to be on the lookout for a child with dark hair and green eyes. I would ask that a few willing volunteers travel to the colonies and search for him there."

"Are you certain he's not dead?"

"Until a body is found, we must hope that he is alive."

There was a horrified silence before volunteers began stepping forward to volunteer for the trip to the colonies.

With business concluded, Dumbledore dismissed them. All but one.

"Severus. You never answered my summons."

The dark man sneered in response, his eyes shadowed. "I have better things to do than to search for a brat who runs off without a thought for others."

"The boy no longer sees himself as Harry Potter. It is my fear that he may have been abducted by those who would turn him against the Light." Dumbledore twinkled sadly. "He is still Lily's son, Severus. And you may be our only chance to save him."

Severus's eyes narrowed, "What do I have that others do not?"

"You have experience in many of the Darker arts-"

"That time in my life is over! I gave up the Dark arts when I turned away from the Dark Lord. I will not take it up again." Severus fought the urge to take a step back as Dumbledore's eyes flared with barely restrained fury.

"The boy must be found. It is your duty to the Light to do whatever you can."

"You would have me in Azkaban for your precious Savior?"

"I would have you use your skills for the cause." Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling madly, "Only one not of the Light would refuse. Was your turning from the Dark merely a facade?"

It was all the Potions Master could do to keep from gaping at the older man. Only Dumbledore's word had kept him from Azkaban after the Dark Lord's fall, and the Ministry would gladly see him Kissed should it be retracted. His lips drawn and white, Severus snapped, "I will find the boy."

Dumbledore smiled benevolently, "Thank you, Severus."

His only answer was a sneer, before the dark man swept out of the room. Alone once again, Dumbledore nodded to himself. He would find Harry, and if it gave Severus one more reason to hold a grudge against his precious Lily's child, all the better. No one would keep the boy from being his perfect weapon.

* * *

Well, Raliena's up next. Good luck.


	43. Chapter 43

RR2 – Everyone Needs A Hero

Chapter 43 - Discussions

You recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Heero carefully read the message Trowa had sent. Weighing up the risks he chose to print one copy, before eliminating all trace of the message.

He knew he would have to discuss the message with the others, but he would not let Harry find out about it yet.

Had J been present and known of the thoughts going through Heero's brain, he would have deemed his Perfect Soldier a failure. Heero not only had emotions, but was considering the emotional impact of things on others.

Though Heero would not have said whether it was the effect on Harry or Duo that affected his decision the most.

123456789

That night, after Harry had gone to bed (partially aided by the mild sedative Heero had slipped him), the four Pilots looked at the message their fifth had sent.

"Okay," Duo frowned, "Cub is simple, Harry. And the Desert Cat is Quatre. Hunters have to be Oz. Trowa is the Lion, though _why_ I don't know… And I'm _probably_ the Panther. But who's this Wolf? And _what_ is a Panther?"

"You don't know?" Wufei was shocked.

"Didn't exactly have a lot of education," Duo shrugged, "Mine's mainly mechanical in nature. All chemistry and maths and physics. With a huge dollop of languages and weaponry. I don't know much about animals."

"It's a type of cat," Quatre explained simply, "Black fur. Stealthy."

Inwardly Heero agreed with the description. He only wished he dared find out just how 'cat-like' the braided boy was.

"Wolf can't be Heero," Quatre carried on, "It almost seems like there's another person involved. One who has ties to both OZ _and_ Harry."

"There is an on-going research project in OZ," Heero spoke slowly, as he tried to remember the details, "It is entitled 'Wolf'. I came across it a few years ago."

"What was it about?" Wufei pressed.

"Super-soldiers," Heero recalled, "All senses enhanced. They were trying to reverse engineer someone else's work. All Doctor J would say on the subject was that there were serious draw-backs that they would not be able to overcome. Therefore I shouldn't worry about it."

"Could this 'Wolf' be the original subject?" Duo cut to the chase.

"Probably," Heero nodded, "It would explain the high number of geneticists assigned to that base."

"And he just _let_ someone give Harry away?" Wufei was slightly in shock, "He has no Honour."

"What do we tell Harry?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing." Duo growled.

"He has a right to know, Maxwell." Wufei countered.

"To know what?" Duo retorted, "That his parents probably loved him. And when they died their _friends_ let Harry be given to those _monsters_? I don't _want_ to keep things from him. But I will _not_ allow him to be harmed either physically or emotionally. How do you _think_ he will interpret this? As him being a bad kid. It would do more harm than good at this point, _Chang_."

"Agreed," Quatre nodded, "Emotionally, he's very unstable right now. And he will be for some time… When he's stronger."

"Not just emotionally," Duo came in, "Unless it is an absolute _emergency_ do _not_ allow Harry to heal _anyone_!"

"Why?" Wufei frowned, "Maxwell, the child shows great courage in defying what he has been told to aid others. You would interfere with that? He has shows great empathy and compassion."

"The injuries don't vanish," Duo sighed, "They are simply _transferred_."

"Allah!" Quatre leapt to his feet as he figured it out, "And you haven't _treated_ him?"

"Calm down," Duo ordered, "Injuries on _him_ heal quicker and cleanly. He's already healed. But he still goes through the pain… Coupled with the energy it takes…"

"He has a strong spirit." Wufei breathed in awe.

"That he does." Quatre agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Duo asked, "I mean OZ destroyed my buddy. Cattie's is gone as well."

"Nataku is also destroyed." Wufei added.

"So we're four Gundam Pilots with _one_ Gundam," Duo summarised, "_Great_!"

"Soon to be two." Quatre announced.

"What?" Duo blinked.

"How?" Wufei frowned.

"Instructor H," Quatre smiled slightly, "Left me blueprints for a Suit called Gundam Zero. While I can never truly replace Sandrock, once he was destroyed I sent orders that Gundam Zero should be constructed… _Before_ I was captured. The men doing it had the parts already. So it shouldn't take that long."

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Heero was worried about security.

"They constructed Sandrock." Quatre countered. "I trust them. They don't know who I am. Or where I am. We're safe."

"So we will be at half strength." Wufei sighed.

"Not for long." Duo smirked, "I didn't say anything earlier… But I guess there's no harm in it… I got a message from G today. Don't worry about security. Pestilence is canny. He said that he was sorting out my toys. He's fixing Deathsycthe and, knowing him, Nataku as well. We just need to wait for the sign that they're ready. Then we bust in and pick 'em up."

"And you didn't say anything because?" Wufei growled.

"Because I thought it was only _my_ buddy." Duo fired back, "My problem. But you deserve to know. Yours is at stake too."

"You and Wufei need to stay in space," Quatre stated, "Nearby for when your Gundams are ready. Every moment they are in OZ territory is a risk. When word comes, you're going to have to move fast."

"We can't stay all together," Heero announced, "Too big a target."

"Agreed," Wufei nodded, "However Maxwell and I will need to co-ordinate our actions."

"Cattie," Duo frowned slightly at the blond, "You have a plan. What is it?"

"Through a series of links," Quatre started to explain, "I have received word that former Lieutenant Noin is seeking our aid in protecting the Sanq Kingdom. My suggestion is that Heero and I go there."

"No." Heero replied quickly.

"They need our help." Quatre countered, "They don't have any defences."

"No." Heero repeated.

"Noin isn't part of OZ anymore," Quatre declared, "She's in charge of Relena Peacecraft's guard. The Queen of Sanq."

"She's a security risk." Heero scowled.

"Noin?" Wufei sniffed, "She does not count as a soldier. She does not have the strength of will."

"_Relena_!" Heero almost spat.

"She's _that_ Relena?" Duo gulped.

"You _know_ her?" Quatre was surprised.

"She's a walking security _nightmare_!" Duo snarled.

"How so?" Quatre was confused.

"She drives around in a pink limo." Duo started to count off on his fingers.

"She's Zech's sister." Heero added.

"_Really_?" Duo was surprised, "Didn't know that. She's famous. She knows both Heero and I are Gundam Pilots… And she has a _huge_ crush on Heero."

"How huge?" Quatre pressed.

"Stalker-huge." Duo replied.

"She physically assaulted Harry upon discovering that he _might _know my location." Heero stated.

"What?" Quatre exclaimed.

"She shook him," Heero explained further, "A small child dressed in duck covered pyjamas."

"We still should go." Quatre argued, "You may not like her. But right now… She needs us. She's becoming a beacon for peace. It's another way of fighting. Only with words not actions. Her actions are pacifist… But she doesn't realize the fires her words are starting."

123456789

"I will listen to Noin." Heero agreed after much discussion from Quatre.

"Thank you." Quatre smiled.

"Who will take Harry to care for?" Wufei asked.

Duo dissolved into giggles. Falling from his chair in his laughter.

"What's the matter?" Quatre frowned.

"I just thought," Duo pulled himself upright, "OZ are _terrified_ of us… How do you think they'd react if they found out that we dealt with child care along with fighting this war?"

"They wouldn't believe it." Heero replied softly.

"If Harry was to stay with Wufei and I," Duo declared, "He'd probably be nearly constantly moving. He'd stay safe that way. OZ would never get near him, because he'd never be in one place long enough to be noticed."

"My plan," Quatre countered, "Involves taking Harry to Sanq."

"OZ would notice." Duo countered.

"Blue contact lenses," Quatre stated, "And small children are pretty androgynous. Harry becomes my one of sisters' daughter Harriet. A little tomboy. My father has dark hair, so the hair colour wouldn't be totally out of the question. I could sell it to anyone. At least for a couple more years."

"Harry decides." Duo announced, "He's gotta have a choice. No leaning on him."

"Agreed." The nods went round the group.

"And we hold off the decision about Sanq, until Noin has her say." Quatre added.

"When will that be?" Heero frowned.

"Tomorrow," Quatre shrugged, "There was no risk. She is to be in a small shuttle, on her own at set co-ordinates. All we have to do is not turn up… But I believe it is in our best interests to do so."

123456789

"Albus," McGonagall looked at the Headmaster, "I didn't see Remus at the meeting. Do you know where he is? I'm worried about him. After that night… Well, he has no one."

"Remus is fine." Albus dismissed the remark, "I must go. I have a meeting at the Wizengamot."

Albus left, while Minerva was still drawing breath to press further.

"Sometimes," Minerva sighed, "I don't think he even listens to me, Fawkes."

The phoenix gave the professor a look that almost seemed to say: 'And you think he listens to _me_?'

"Could _you_ take a message to Remus?" Minerva asked, "You don't have to. I'm just worried. Remus doesn't have much to live for. He's always been one of my students that I looked out for more than most. Not _just_ for the obvious reason."

123456789

Noin's small shuttle landed on the Sweeper ship the next day.

She willingly let Wufei check her for weapons, before entering a discussion with the Pilots about the need for security in Sanq.

Things seemed to be going well, when the peace was slightly shattered.

"Wufei!" Harry came tearing into the hanger, waving a piece of paper, "I did it! I did it!"

"A child?" Noin turned to face Harry, who had slowed upon seeing Noin, "And you called _me_ weak willed? You called _me_ a bleeding heart! _You_ who drag around a _child_ with you?"

Harry had reached the Pilots. His eyes not moving from Noin as she continued to yell.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Noin snapped, "Dragging a _child_ into all of this?"

No one said anything.

Noin continued to rant. Her anger almost tangible. Quatre was desperately trying not to sense it.

Harry was clinging Duo in fright. Too scared to cry out. Desperately keeping silent, even as tears poured from his eyes.

Duo lifted Harry, so that the boy could cling tighter to his big brother.

"I mean, I knew you were reckless, but this is sheer _idiocy_! He isn't safe. Let me put in an orphanage."

Heero, Quatre and Wufei closed ranks, blocking the furious woman from getting near the pair of braided boys.

"Duo," Quatre snapped, "Get Harry out of here."

Duo ran from the hanger. Not even bothering to look back in anger.

With the exit of Duo and Harry, Noin was left with nothing to focus on. Glancing around, she started to realize that she might have said something wrong.

Heero had a gun in his hand. And while it wasn't yet aimed at her. It didn't seem as if he would hesitate if she pushed him.

Wufei's fingers were clasped around his sheathed sword. The tension in his arm made it clear that only Quatre's words prevented him from drawing it.

Quatre's face was cold. His eyes hard and fierce.

And it wasn't just the Pilots. There was complete silence in the hanger bay. Not one single Sweeper was so much as tightening a screw. However they all held a tool in their hands as they stared at Noin.

"Miss Noin," Quatre spoke slowly, clearly and firmly, "Do _not_ presume that in this instance we desire or _care_ for your opinion. Kindly keep your remarks to yourself. Understand _this_, we _have_ our reasons. They are _not_ for us to explain or justify to _you_. It would do you well to remember that it is _you_ who has come to _us_ desiring aid. Insulting my brother does _not_ incline us to listen. Let alone agree."

"A brother?" Noin frowned, "You are the Winner heir. You have twenty nine sisters. You don't _have_ any brothers."

"Duo is my brother. For he has shed blood with me. As have Heero and Wufei." Quatre deliberately did not mention Trowa, "Harry is Duo's brother. And I claim him as my own. None of us contest the relationship and _you_ have no right to."

"Need any help, boys?" Howard asked, his words light, but his eyes were cold as he fiddled with a spanner.

"We've got it, thank you, Howard," Quatre smiled slightly, "Though I think Harry might need his grandfather."

"You think I'm _that_ old, boy?" Howard teased, "I get it. Don't worry. The kid doesn't understand kind uncles."

1234567890

Well I _had_ to work in Gundam Zero _somewhere_. And the Noin scene has been floating around on my hard-drive for a little while.

Okay, now I'm off to coral my muses for my other stories. They're being a little… Intermittent.


End file.
